Kid Martian
by MckennaTennyson-Harper12
Summary: Miss Martian's sister comes from Mars to stay with the Young Justice team, and when she first sees the 3rd Robin, it's love at first sight. M'addi M'orzz had just as hard of a time on Mars as her sister, and hides her true form because she wants Robin to like her, but what will happen when Impulse forces her hand too soon? T cause I'm paranoid. Wonderbeetle and Tim Drake x OC.
1. Profile

_**Name: M'addi M'orzz/Maddi Morse**_

_**Secret Identity: Kid Martian**_

_**Martian Appearance(Usually): Blonde hair that's as long as Wonder Girl's, green skin(obviously), black body suit with a red x across the torso, a dark blue cape, brown eyes, and a domino mask. (The mask is identical to Tim Drake's.**_

_**Human Appearance: Blonde hair like Cassie Sandsmark's, Caucasian skin, brown eyes, white t-shirt, blue denim jeans, an electric blue jacket with black stripes near the zipper parts, white and dark blue sneakers, and a black headband.**_

_**Martian Appearance(Real): Same as M'Gann's.**_

_**Back Story: about 6 months after Aqualad left the team, Maddi came to Earth to be with her sister, M'Gann, and her Uncle, J'Onn. It was around that time that she met Robin 3 and became Kid Martian. When she saw Tim, it was love at first sight, even though she didn't know his secret identity.**_

_**Powers: All the powers of a Martian(Density shifting, shape-shifting, telepathy, telekinesis, etc.)**_

_**Weapons: None. She doesn't like relying on tools.**_

_**Age: (Mentally and Physically): 15. (Biologically): 45[6 years younger than her sister]**_

_**Home: Happy Harbor/Mount Justice**_

_**Skills: hacking, slight hand-to-hand combat, and mixed martial arts.**_

_**Friends: Miss Martian, Beast Boy, Blue Beetle, Superboy, Batgirl, Wonder Girl, Artemis, Zatanna, Rocket, Bumblebee, Lagoon Boy, Arsenal, and Impulse.**_

_**Mentor(s): Miss Martian, Martian Manhunter, and Beast Boy.**_

_**Loyalties: JL and YJ.**_


	2. Happy New Year

**Hey guys! Here's the first chapter of Kid Martian! Do you honestly think I own Young Justice Invasion? I only own Kid Martian.**

**Guest; Don't like, don't read.**

**Guest; I am not going to make Tim and Cassie get together because I ship WonderBeetle. I just don't think Robin and Wondergirl are right together.**

**Guest; I hope you'll enjoy this. There'll be a lot of Miss Martian being an overprotective big sister.**

**Guest and PrettyKitty Luvs U; Here is your awaited update.**

* * *

**Mount Justice**

**January 1, 18:18 EST**

_"Recognized: Superboy, B-0-4; Miss Martian, B-0-5; Bumblebee, B-1-7; Beast Boy, B-1-9; Robin, B-2-0; Blue Beetle, B-2-2." _

As I entered the meeting room, I saw my sister leaving the Zeta and ran up to her.

"M'gann! How did it go?" I asked my sister.

"It went great M'addi. It definitely went better than it did 5 years ago. Where's La'gaan?" Megan asked me.

"Where is he usually?" I told her. "He's at the pool, waiting for you."

The older Martian ruffled my hair, laughing. "I'll see you later Maddi. I love you."

"I love you too Megan." I told my sister.

"Welcome home angelfish." La'gaan said, entering the room.

"Thank you La'gaan." she cooed, beginning to kiss her boyfriend.

As I went towards my room, I found Blue staring at the green couple.

I elbowed him, but his armor gave me a bruised elbow. "Don't stare Blue, it's rude."

"But it's just... weird."

I shrugged my shoulders. "That's my sister you're talking about Jaime, so I'd be careful if I were you."

"I'm hitting the showers." Superboy grumbled, pushing past us.

"That sounds like something that you should do too Jaime, and you Gar." I said, referencing Superboy's earlier comment and how bad my brother and earth friend smelled.

I looked to Nightwing and saw him talking to Robin. Let me just say, Robin is cute... y'know, for an earth boy.

"Clayface is safely locked in his Arkham cell." he reported.

"Good job." the older hero said, patting his little brother on the back.

"I didn't do much." he said nervously.

"You did more than Kid Martian." our leader pointed out.

I had to take on an invisible form to hide the obvious pink tinting on my cheeks.

"Speaking of which, where is Kid Martian?" Robin asked.

I turned and floated back to my room.

Closing the door, I turned on my favorite TV show; Ultimate Spider-Man.

I laughed when I saw Nova screaming at the countless amount of white bunnies in the room with him.

Someone knocked on the door, and I turned it off before quickly changing to Caucasian.

"Come in," I said, and the person revealed herself as Barbara.

"Barbara!" I shouted, jumping up to give the earth girl a hug. Kind of how Artemis was M'gann's earth sister, Barbara was mine.

"Hey M'addi. How are you?" she asked with her usual cool demeanor.

"I'm great Babs. So when are you and Nightwing going to get together?" I asked teasingly.

She tried to hide her blush, which was almost the same color as her hair, as she said, "We aren't getting together, and even if we do, it won't be until you and Tim get together."

Once again, I turned invisible to hide my all too obvious blush.

"It's better with you and Nightwing, because he obviously likes you back." I said, not coming out of hiding.

"Hey, Robin likes you too. I saw him fawning over you when you and M'gann were training last night." she reported.

This surprised me enough to come out of hiding. "Robin was fawning over... me? Are you sure it wasn't my sister he was fawning over?"

"I'm positive Maddi Hatti. He even asked me to give him your phone number, but I told him that if he wanted your number, he'd have to ask you. I don't give people's numbers out unless I have their approval."

I smiled at the fact that Rob liked me, and the use of 'Maddi Hatti.'

It was a nickname that Babs, Cassie, Jaime, and Gar had thought it up when they A) saw Ever After High's Maddie Hatter, and B) discovered that my favorite Earth book was Alice and Wonderland.

"Okay Babs. I'm gonna go see what Gar is up to now. I'll see you later."

* * *

**Mount Justice**

**January 4, 20:00 EST**

"It's all hands on deck," Nightwing explained. "The League and the team will hit all fourteen Krolotean Zeta locations simultaneously. Your priorities are to destroy all Zeta Tubes or platforms and search for any humans the aliens may have abducted. As always, Mal is ops manager, coordinating comm from here." Our leader stopped the pacing that had started at the same time as this conversation, and glanced at the different team members in the room, most likely deciding who would be best for what squad.

"Come on, give me Alpha." La'gaan whispered just loud enough that the people near him(Me, M'gann, and Gar) could hear.

"Wonder Girl and I are Alpha." Nightwing declared.

"Yes!" Cassie cheered.

I smiled, happy for my other earth sister.

It wasn't every day someone got picked for Alpha.

I wasn't surprised that I wouldn't be on Alpha squad. It was usually the most dangerous, and this was my first mission, so M'gann would never allow it.

"Neptune's beard!" La'aan cried, smacking his forehead.

Nightwing continued on, ignoring my sister's fishy boyfriend.

"Assignment: Philadelphia."

"Okay, okay." Lagoon Boy grumbled. "Give me Beta."

I knew I wasn't going to be Beta either. Rookies always get Gamma, and according to M'gann, that's what I'm considered right now.

"Batgirl, Bumblebee," Nightwing turned to the two girls, "you two and Wolf will be Beta. Assignment: Vladivostok."

Finally, Nightwing turns to me, La'gaan, Robin, and Blue Beetle.

"Robin, La'gaan, Blue Beetle, and Kid Martian, you're Gamma. Prep the Bio-ship. You're heading for New Orleans."

"Gamma always gets the soft gigs." Lagoon Boy growled, heading for the hangar.

"And that's bad why?" I ask him. I'm honestly confused. What's so terrible about soft gigs? Soft gigs mean less violence.

"You're young little guppy. Someday you'll understand." he told me as my sister pulled him aside.

She was probably telling him to keep me safe.

I headed for the Bio-ship as Robin finally caught up. "So what did Nightwing say?"

Wow. I'm actually having a direct conversation with the guy I like. I've officially one-upped my sister. It took 3 missions and a day of school before her and Superboy got together, even if they did break up eventually.

"He says... he says I'm squad leader."

"Congratulations. It isn't everyday you get to be squad leader."

"Thanks." he chuckled. "Come one, the rest of our squad is waiting for us."

I nodded my head and followed.

* * *

**New Orleans**

**January 4, 21:49 CST**

"A tool shed?" La'gaan complained from his position at the helm. "Barely enough room for one Zeta in there. I knew we got the soft gig."

He flinched at my confused look before saying, "But at least the guppy gets things simple for her first mission."

Blue leaned back in his seat. "And yet, I'm strangely okay with that."

"How abou-" I was interrupted by Blue talking to himself.

"Yes I am. _Yes I am. Yes. I. AM!"_

I blinked at my friend in confusion.

Robin narrowed his eyes but he chose to ignore Blue as he pressed his Robin logo.

"Robin to cave. We're in position."

"Acknowledged Gamma." Mal replied. "All Team squads and Justice League units are in place and ready. It's go time."

We all went to the back of the Bio-Ship, where an opening had already been made ready for us. As we started to depart, Robin stopped us. "Wait. KM, can you make a mind link like your sister?"

I established the link and thought to him, '_What do you think? Is everyone online?'_

_'I'm here guppy.'_

_'So am I hermano.'_

_'In your own wise words Maddi, what do you think?'_

Wise words? He thinks I'm smart? Cool.

We all jumped out of the opening, or in mine and Jaime's cases, floated out. The boys all landed on some old cars as I floated behind.

Robin nodded at Blue, and a cannon took the place of his hand. He aimed it at the shed and open fired. In a few moments, the shed was no more.

Lagoon Boy jumped down and examined the remains of the shed, kicking over a tool box in the process. He turned back to us. "Congratulations Blue. You took out an actual tool shed."

_'Well, that was pointless. Should I take the mind-link down?'_

_'No Kid M, keep the link open. Mal's never steered us wrong before, so I'm gonna give him a call.'_

"Gamma to cave. There's no Zeta tube here. No Kroloteans. No hidden entrance." Robin said as he pulled out his GPS and examined it.

"Watchtower sensors still read trace Zeta radiation from the site." Mal replied. I looked around. There wasn't anything there.

"Confirmed," Robin reported, "but the radiation signature is coming from... below the water line!"

He looked to La'gaan, gesturing towards the water.

"You're up," he said.

I watched as my sister's boyfriend jumped in, and I subconsciously took a step backwards, suddenly feeling nervous.

_'Is everything okay Kid Martian?' _Robin asked me through the mind link, grabbing my shoulder.

_'Peachy.' _I replied bitterly. I don't do water. Why? Because... well... I can't swim, and I have major Aquaphobia ever since I almost drowned when I first came to earth.

Robin got the signal from La'gaan and tried to hand me a rebreather until I pushed it away, taking another step backwards.

_'Uh-uh. There is absolutely no way I'm swimming.' _I thought to him, shaking my head.

He gave me a funny look through his mask before saying, _'Maddi, we have to destroy the platforms.'_

_'I'm sure that you can do it without me. I'm a rookie, a little guppy as Lagoon Boy puts it, I'd just get in the way.' _I replied.

_'What's wrong Maddi Hatti?' _Blue asked. _'Scared of a little water?'_

I sighed. _'Actually, yes. And not only that, but,'_ I said the next part in more of a mumble-thought. _'I can't swim.'_

_'What was that hermana?'_

_'I can't swim!' _Oh man. Robin must think I'm so weak.

Blue started to laugh, and I had to turn invisible to hide the silent tears that had started streaming down my cheeks. I wasn't strong like M'gann. My feelings were easily hurt.

_'Maddi,' _Robin said, taking a step towards where he thought I was, _'I can help you swim.'_

_'It's not just that. I have really bad-' _before I could finish my thought, I was shoved into the water. Trying to think quickly, I began floating just above the surface of the water.

I heard a splash next to me and when I looked over, Robin was there. _'Are you okay Maddi?!"_

_'I... Yes, I'm fine. I take it you're not the one who pushed me in?'_

_'No. I would never do that.'_

Another splash sounded and I turned visble towards the splash to see Blue, looking really upset.

_'I am so sorry hermana!'_

_'Jaime, why would you push me in after I told you I can't swim?'_

_'It wasn't my fault chica! The Scarab thought you were just being difficult and thought it would be in our best interests for me to just shove you in! I tried to protest, but... well, I think you can guess who won that argument.'_ Jaime explained.

_'KM, come on into the water.' _ Robin attempted to persuade me.

_'No. It isn't just that I can't swim. I... I have aquaphobia.'_

I could feel the looks of shock on their faces until Blue said, _'How does a martian get aquaphobia?'_

_'I got when I first came to earth. I was caught in a big wave and I almost drowned. Uncle J'onn actually had to telekinetically guide the water out of my lungs. I've been terrified of water ever since.'_**  
**

Robin came up behind me and grabbed my hand as he said, _'Maddi, the only way you're going to lose your aquaphobia is if you learn how to swim. All you have to do is trust me.'_

I hesitated for a few seconds before I said, _'Okay. I'll try.'_

I slowly floated down into the water next to Robin, ignoring my rising panic. _'Kick your legs, it'll help you float. If you feel scared, you can just wrap your arms around my neck. I'll be more than happy to help.'_

I finally realized just how scared I really was and wrapped my arms around his neck, kicking my legs.

Surprisingly, this calmed me down a little bit.

_'Better?'_

_'Much.'_

I decided to relinquish the usual mask I had on around the team. It wasn't exactly like anyone was going to know my secret identity. I mean after all, I'm green-skinned.

_'I never knew that you had brown eyes. You wear a mask all the time so it was always hard to guess. I always figured they were blue, or green, maybe gray. It never occurred to me that they might be brown.'_

_'I'm full of surprises.'_

We both popped in our re-breathers and swam over to where Lagoon Boy was at. He was in front of a big door, and Robin pointed towards the door. La'gaan nodded before using his extra strength to to pry the door open so that we could swim through.

When we got through, I took the re-breather out before handing it to Robin, who quickly pocketed it along with his own.

My eyes widened when I saw the massive quantity of Kroloteans that were here.

We all swam over to a platform and I silently floated to it, using my telekinesis to lift everyone up.

We all ducked behind a stone block as Robin called the cave.

"Gamma to cave. We've hit the mother load. Huge base, alien tech, multiple zeta- uh- platforms, and more Kroloteans than I can count."

"Acknowledged," Mal replied. "I'll send backup, but until then, lay low."

_'That may be a problema ese.' _ Blue thought to us, pointing towards a large video image of us on a Krolotean screen.

I looked behind us to see an alien camera. How did we miss that?

Jaime glared at La'gaan. _'Soft gig, huh?'_

_'Form up! Blue, you have our six.'_

Blue flew up._ 'Si hermano!'_

_'Stay liquid minnows!' _Lagoon Boy thought.

I rolled my eyes. My sister's boyfriend and sea things.

Turning invisible, I floated into the air and used my telekinesis to fight the Kroloteans.

I saw a Krolotean sneaking up behind Blue and gently moved my armored friend away from the Krolotean.

_'What the heck Maddi Hatti?!'_

_'Sorry, there was a Krolotean sneaking up behind you and there wasn't enough time to warn you. I wouldn't have done that otherwise.'_

_'Oh. In that case, thanks hermana, and don't apologize. Good luck.'_

_'Thanks. I'll need it.'_

_'They really don't like you Blue!' _La'gaan said through the mind link.

"He said what?!" Blue suddenly exclaimed.

_'I said I'm jealous!' _ La'gaan repeated.

_'Not you,' _Blue scoffed. _'That jefe over there.'_

_'You can understand them?!' _I asked through the mind link.

_'I- I don't understand, exactly. Jefe over there is ordering the Kroloteans to zeta off world. He's setting the base to self-destruct in four minutes!' _Blue said urgently.

_'Then we're getting out of here.' _Rob said, swiping away a Krolotean. _'Anything else I should know?'_

_'No ese. He said something about sacrificing the playthings below.'_

_'The abductees!' _Robin shouted.

_'Three minute thirty ese! Then boom!'_

_'And Nightwing said no unnecessary risks to the squad,' _Robin furrowed his brow, trying to figure out what he should do. _'But this is necessary. Below! We have to get below!'_

We all looked around for a way to get down until I saw a tube leading downward.

_'There!'_

_'Beetle on point! Go!'_

We all ran, well actually I flew, through the tubes. On the way to get the civilians, Blue grabbed a helpless Krolotean.

"Hello?" a voice called. "Is someone there?" We followed the voices, hearing, "Somebody help us!"

We raced towards a cage where many civilians were trapped. "Please get us out!" one of them pleaded.

_'Can you density shift them out KM?' _Robin thought to me.

_'Sorry, no. Density shifting is a very advanced technique, I'm not on the same level as my uncle or my sister yet.' _I replied.

"More aliens!" some of the humans screamed. "Keep them away!"

I flinched back. I was used to getting this reaction from the green majority back on Mars, but not from anyone else.

"Hey!" Blue protested. "We're not aliens!" Then he looked to the Krolotean he was holding and added, "O- okay, well him and Kid Martian are, but I'm not"

_'Get this open!' _Robin told Lagoon Boy. He nodded before puffing up, scaring the already terrified humans.

As soon as La'gaan had opened the cage, humans started filing out. One man stopped to talk.

"Thank you." he said. "We didn't mean-"

"It's okay." Lagoon Boy said to him. "I get that a lot _chum._"

Robin turned towards Blue. "Ask him the fastest way out."

"Dude, I don't speak the- Wait, you can?" Blue said to nobody. "Well then do it already!"

"Blue's an... _odd _little fish, isn't he guppy?" La'gaan asked me.

"It would certainly seem so." I replied.

I watched confusedly as Blue Beetle and the Krolotean seemed to share a screeching match.

When he turned back to us, he momentarily screeched before using his normal voice to say, "I mean, this way!"

We followed him out to the nearest exit, and I froze.

More water, therefore, more swimming. But the fire was killing me, so I formed gills on my neck and was the last one to jump in.

Unfortunately, I got caught in the explosion and soon blacked out.

_**Third-Person POV**___**(AN: This is an AU where the Justice League didn't arrive until after Gamma squad was out of the water.)**

Robin, Blue Beetle, and the civilians resurfaced, with the captive Krolotean in tow.

"Hang on ese," Blue said, "where's Lagoon Boy?"

A few moments later, said Atlantean surfaced and punched the air, saying, "Yeah! Gamma squad rules!"

"Wait." Robin said, looking around. "Where's Kid Martian? She may not be able to swim very well, but she should have surfaced by now."

After the rest of the squad looked around some more, Robin spotted her, floating a little ways down, unconscious.

The Boy Wonder popped a re-breather in his mouth and dove in, grabbing Kid Martian and bringing her to the surface.

Once the young martian was above water, Robin popped the re-breather into her mouth, and she was soon breathing again, coughing up some water in the process.

She took the re-breather out of her mouth and handed it back to Robin.

"Now do you see why I don't like water?" she asked jokingly, which was surprising since she was only staying afloat with Rob's help.

He chuckled. "Yeah, I do."

"Thanks by the way, you saved my life." she told him, kissing him cheek for a split second.

"N-no p-problem M- Maddi." he stuttered.

"Uh, Rob? I hate to ruin you and Maddi Hatti's moment, but," Blue said, pointing towards the sky.

Descending around Gamma squad was the Justice League, and eventually the rest of the Young Justice team, excluding those that went to Ran, arrived as well, riding the Supercycle.

Nightwing was piloting it and looked down at us, his face devoid of any emotion until he leaned forward, a smirk becoming obvious on his face. "Dude! Way to get your feet wet!" Nightwing shouted, the pride in his voice all too evident.

Maddi smiled. This mission had gone better than she'd hoped. Heck, she'd worked up the courage to kiss the guy she liked.

But then, a certain thought occurred to her. "Um, Robin, are we going to get out of the water anytime soon?"

He laughed and said, "Sure thing." He pulled out a grappling hook and shot it at the Supercycle, which hooked and brought the two out of the water.

M'gann immediately hugged her wet sister, thankful that she was alive.

Meanwhile, Robin was getting himself dried off when Maddi thought, _'Should I close the mind-link now?'_

He mentally laughed. _'Yeah, go ahead... On second thought, just close out Lagoon Boy and Blue. It'll be easier for us to get to know each other if we keep the link open between the 2 of us.'_

Maddi blushed, her eyes turning white for a split second as she cut off Blue Beetle and Lagoon Boy.

_'We're officially the only ones in the mind-link.'_

_'You know, I kind of feel like it's back before black people had any rights. Back then, the blacks were treated as second class by the whites.'_

_'Ugh, it's no different on Mars. Back home, the white minority is treated like second class by the green majority.'_

_'But, aren't you green?'_

_'Yeah, but that doesn't make it right.'_

_'Touche.' _

That night when they all went home, Maddi snuggled into her bed, and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

**So what do you think? Please read and review!**


	3. Love is Bothersome

**SnowWolf22; I am SOOOOOOOOO sorry about that! I never meant to steal your plot, it just happened! So, so, so, so sorry! I'm a huge fan of your Young Justice stories and I would never intentionally steal your plots. FYI, Maddi had almost drowned so she was kinda weak at the time and couldn't have flown upwards. Again, really sorry! But... I would appreciate some advice on my story if you'd be willing to help me out... I'm pretty new to this and I'd love to get help from one of my favorite writers.**

**Casey; So glad you like it!**

**Okay so I got this review, and I'm really not sure what to think of it. Some random guest said, 'terrible'.**

**I understand if you don't like it, but if you don't like it, you shouldn't read it. Writing is my way of relaxing, and you shouldn't be saying things like that. I'm an inexperianced writer and I'll get better when I write more stories. I've never tolerated flames on other people's stories and I won't tolerate them on mine. Back off!**

**Anyways, I don't own Young Justice. I only own my OC.**

* * *

**Happy Harbor**

** January 5, 14:10 EST**

I was sitting in my classroom at my last class of the day; Algebra 1. I was attempting to solve my final math problem. Keyword, trying

_ "Hey Maddi,_" Robin told me through our minds. _"How's school going?"_

_ "It... It could be better. I'm doing Algebra 1, and it's my worst class. This is one of those times that I wish my sister was my twin. She's good at algebra, I'm not."_

Robin mentally chuckled. _"Good luck."_

_ "Thanks, I'll need it."_

I finally solved my math problem and got let out of class. I left for Mount Justice immediately, and was greeted by M'gann's over-sized hug.

"Hello, M'addi. How was school?" she asked me.

"It was fine, M'gann, at least until my Algebra teacher gave us a surprise quiz. I'm pretty sure I passed though." I told her as she ruffled my hair.

"All I can ask is that you try." I avoided training and changed into my usual green skin, with my more usual outfit of a full black bodysuit with a red "X" across my torso.

I went to my bedroom and immediately started on my homework. Physics, Literature, and AP History was pretty simple, but then came the ever so horrible Algebra 1, which M'gann helped me with and I got down about 2 hours after I started.

I suddenly heard Nightwing on the intercom. _"Bumblebee, Wondergirl, Batgirl, and Blue Beetle. Report for mission briefing."_

Oh well. It couldn't be expected that I'd get very many missions when I was so new to the team.

_ "You disappointed about not getting a mission? I know that you, Wondergirl, and Babs are really good friends."_

_ "It's fine Robin, really. I'm not expecting very many missions since I've only been here for six months, and on the team even shorter than that."_

_ "If you say so, Maddi Hatti."_

I blushed. He remembered that.

Later that day, I was trying to draw a picture for my art class when Babs came by and said,"So you and Robin huh?"

"So you an Nightwing huh?" I retaliated, trying to fight the rising blush in my cheeks.

"You mean that I can't tease you about that but you can tease me about Nightwing and me?" she asked, sitting on my bed.

"That's different. It's obvious that you actually like each other." I told her.

"Maddi Hatti, it's obvious with you and Robin too. Why don't you try talking to him?" she suggested.

"We've been talking all day through a mind-link." I replied.

"But not in person. Just try, okay?" she said, leaving my room, and I'm left with a question in my mind.

What am I supposed to do about my crush?

* * *

**That's a wrap! Please read and review!**


	4. Kidnapped

**Hey guys!**

**SnowWolf22; Maddi does have a really good telepathic range. I know, I did over-do the Maddi/Robin fluff, going to try and tone it down from now on. And BTW, thanks for the advice, it really helps. Also, I'm glad you accepted my apology. I love that idea, and I'm going to try it!**

**Readingisdabest; I'm glad you like it.**

**PrettyKitty Luvs U; Thanks.**

**And now, without further ado, I don't own Young Justice. I only own my OC, Kid Martian.**

**Enjoy the story!**

* * *

**Mount Justice**

**January 19, 18:30 EST**

I sat in my room, finishing my Physics homework, when I heard Nightwing on the intercom.

_'Kid Martian, Robin, Beast Boy, Blue Beetle, and Wonder Girl report for mission briefing.'_

_'You excited for the mission Maddi?' _Robin asked me through the mind-link.

_'Actually, I'm kind of confused as to why I'm even on for it. I've only been on the team for about 5 months, the rest of you have been here a lot longer.' _I elaborated.

_'Don't worry about it. We're probably doing a protection mission or something, otherwise your sister would never let you go.' _he assured me.

_'Fair enough, M'gann is very overprotective of me. You're probably right.'_ I conceded.

I changed from my Caucasian skin to the usual green of a typical Martian and went into the briefing room.

Nightwing glanced around to make sure everyone was here before beginning the briefing.

"A few weeks ago, Former Belle Rev warden Amanda Waller disappeared. We recently received intel that she's being held in an old warehouse near the edge of Metropolis by Captain Cold. Your mission is to get her out, and detain Cold." he elaborated. "Robin will be squad leader. You guys are Alpha squad, and Batgirl, Lagoon Boy, and Bumblebee are Delta. They'll be there in case the mission goes bad. Kid Martian will establish a mind-link to prevent your coms from being hacked."

Robin looked startled. Being squad leader once in a month was pretty impressive, but being squad leader twice in a month was a miracle.

"Your mission begins now. Prep the Bio-ship. Maddi, you're piloting it." Our leader said, looking to us.

I nodded my head and used my shape-shifting to add my cloak to my uniform.

"Okay. Get going Alpha." he said, pointing towards the hangar.

We all headed for the Bio-Ship, and I took my place at the helm as everyone sat down.

* * *

**Metropolis**

**January 19, 20:30**

I quickly established the mind-link among us all and asked, _'Is everyone online?'_

_'I'm here hermano.'_

_'Me too sis.'_

_'Wonder Girl, ready for our mission!'_

_'Me too Mads.'_

_'Okay, we're above the warehouse now.'_

_'Okay. Maddi, you go ahead to scout for any security alarms we might run into and disable them. Blue Beetle, you watch the perimeter. Beast Boy, you turn into a burrowing animal and head in from underground with Wonder Girl. I'll take the front door and go in once Maddi has disabled the security. Let's go.'_

We all took our places and I pulled my hood over my head as I turned invisible, heading into the building.

I quickly used telekinesis to disable the cameras and the single tripwire at the front door, looking around for anymore possible security devices.

I saw no more traps and called out through the mind-link.

_'All of the security devices have been disabled. We're good to go.'_

_'Awesome Mads. Gar, Wonder Girl, and I will move in now. Blue, stay on the perimeter.'_

_'Understood hermano.'_

Robin came in from the front, bo-staff ready, and Gar and Cassie came from the ground, with my blood brother in the former of an anteater, except, as usual, he was green.

_'Maddi, can you sense Waller anywhere?' _Robin asked.

_'Sorry, but no. All I can sense is you, Gar, Wonder Girl, and Blue.'_ I told him honestly.

All of a sudden, I heard someone crying out in their mind. _'Help me... please.'_

_'Hang on, I got her! But, there's a lot of interference. I can't pinpoint her exactly. All I know is that she's in the top level of the warehouse somewhere.' _I told my friends.

_'Great job KM! We'll split up. I'll take the north end of the floor. Maddi, I need you to go south towards the production line. Wonder Girl, you go west towards the storage area. Beast Boy, you head east where the main generator is. Let's get going.' _Robin told us.

I floated around upstairs in the southern end of the building when I heard some rocks move.

I followed the sound and found nothing in the room, but when I started to leave, I got hit in the head and somebody knocked me out.

When I woke I found myself in a room with the villain my sister had told me was called Psimon.

"You're the younger sibling of the Martian girl that made me catatonic for a few years, although she really shouldn't have felt the need to do that. Queen Bee found out anyways, and so did her little boyfriend. Or should I say, ex boyfriend?" he said.

"No. My sister told me about what you did to her, both times. I won't let you toy with my mind." I told him.

"Please," he scoffed."Don't even pretend to be on the same level your sister was when she encountered me. You're close, but not close enough."

He lowered his hood before saying, "Psimon says, show me who, or rather what, you really are."

My eyes widened in horror. No. No!

I unwillingly changed into my true Martian form, and when the rest of my squad started to run in, I had to brain-blast them so that they wouldn't see me like this.

They would never accept me if they knew.

"Brain-blasting your friends to keep them from discovering the truth, so clever! You're just like your sister! Now then, Psimon says, change back to your usual form." I quickly changed back before he added. "Psimon says, sleep."

I tried to fight his influence, but I couldn't; it was too strong.

* * *

**Robin**

**Mount Justice**

**January 19, 22:30 EST**

I couldn't stand it. I had been chosen as squad leader to keep my friends safe, and my idiotic decision to split us up almost got Wonder Girl killed, and got Kid Martian kidnapped.

I was beyond angry. Batman wouldn't have let her get kidnapped.

"Tim," Dick said, walking towards where I'd recently punched a dent into the wall and was standing, "this isn't your fault."

"Yeah, it kind of is! If I hadn't split us up like I did, Wonder Girl wouldn't be injured, and Maddi wouldn't have gotten kidnapped! It all went wrong and it's my fault!"

Dick grabbed me by the shoulders and said, "Timothy Drake, snap out of it! You did everything exactly as you should've! It was the false information that was our downfall. The plan was obviously to try and lure Maddi out into the open! I should have sent you with a bigger squad! Your feelings for her will be the death of both you _and _Kid Martian if you don't stop your pity party!"

I calmed down and fought the blush in my cheeks as I told him, "R- right. Sorry. Feeling a lot of guilt right now"

He put his hand on my shoulder. "We'll find her bro, I promise"

I nodded my head and started to walk away, until an all too familiar voice sounded in my head.

_'Robin!'_

_'Maddi?!'_

_'Yes, it's me.'_

_'Quick, before we lose the connection. Where are you?'_

_'Somewhere in Bialya. That's as far as I go. I can't maintain the connection at this distance for any longer. Sorry.'_

_'Maddi!'_

I turned back to Nightwing.

"She was able to open a telepathic line for a few seconds just now. She's says she's somewhere in Bialya."

He nodded his head before speaking on the intercom.

_"Beast Boy, Miss Martian, Superboy, Lagoon Boy, Bumblebee, Blue Beetle, and Batgirl. Report for mission briefing immediately."_

I smiled. We're coming Maddi.

* * *

**Wow! What will happen next? That is such a horrible cliffhanger! Please don't hate me!**

**Pretty please, read and review!**


	5. Rescued and Dating

**Hey guys, I'm back with another update! It's really awesome that I got the chance to update again with all that's happened over the weekend. I went on a beach trip with my Grandma, Grandpa, Mom, Dad, and little sister at seaside Oregon, and we were really busy during that time. On the way back, I even got to help my little sister on her first pony ride and hold a bunny.(It was so cute and tiny and soft!) Anyhow, now I'm back, although my upcoming schedule is really hectic, so I'm not sure when I'll be able to update after this.**

**readingisdabest; you betcha. Alpha squad is probably going to be all female since Queen Bee can enthrall most men. Please take into account that I suck at writing fight scenes, but I'll do my best.**

**Goofy Smart and Blonde -P; if you like mine, you should check out When Lightning Strikes by SnowWolf22. It's really good and I'm pretty sure it's the only other Invasion fic on this site.**

**Now without further ado, let's get on with the chapter.**

**I don't own Young Justice Invasion. All rights go to DC Comics.**

* * *

**Robin**

**Bialya**

**January 20, 8:30 EEST**

Nightwing had called in as many reinforcements as he could get.

All in all, we had Martian Manhunter, Miss Martian, Superboy, Lagoon Boy, Batgirl, Beast Boy, Zatanna, Bumblebee, and Blue Beetle here, all getting ready to rescue Maddi. Her Uncle, sister, and blood brother must feel terrible.

"Okay, everyone needs to stay whelmed. Last night, we were given false information that led to the capture of Kid Martian, who later that night was able to send a telepathic distress signal to Robin. Although it was brief due to the distance between them, she was able to tell him that she's somewhere in Bialya. Batman, Robin, Batgirl and myself have narrowed her location down to 5 possibilities; the Quraci/Bialyan border, Queen Bee's fortress, an abandoned warehouse that was once used for drug smuggling, an old steel mill, and the docks in Bialya's capital city. Groups of 2 will infiltrate each location at a different time." Dick explained. "Alpha squad will consist of Miss Martian and Batgirl who will search Queen Bee's fortress, Martian Manhunter and Superboy will go after the abandoned warehouse, Blue Beetle and Bumblebee will check the border between Qurac and Bialya, Lagoon Boy and Zatanna will check out the steel mill, and Robin and Beast Boy will check out the docks. Everyone move out."

* * *

I sat beside Gar on the Bio-Ship as it neared Bialya.

"Sooooooo, Robin."

"What Gar?"

"Nothing, I just want to know what's going on between you and my big sis."

"Nothing's going on BB. With my luck, nothing ever will."

"But you do have a crush on her."

"... yes, I do. She's just perfectly imperfect. She's funny, she's strong, and she's just utterly amazing. I just really wish I had the guts to ask her out."

"Dude, Maddi already likes you a lot. If you wait too long to tell her, it'll be too late eventually. Don't stall."

My eyes narrowed. As soon as this rescue was over, I had to ask Maddi out, no matter how shy I was.

* * *

**Kid Martian**

I woke in another room, very similar to the on I'd been in when I'd sent the message to Robin.

In the corner, there was a small bowl of rice and a cup of water.

I ate the rice quickly and savored the water, trying to make it last.

When I heard the door jiggling, I turned to camouflage mode, trying to keep myself hidden from whoever had kidnapped.

When the door finally opened, it was Robin and Gar.

I sighed in relief, relinquishing my disguise.

Gar was the first to notice my reappearance.

"Maddi!" he shouted as he ran up to hug me.

"I'm happy to see you too Garfield." I told him, returning the embrace.

"Are you okay Mads?" Robin asked.

"I'm fine Rob. Perfectly fine." I answered.

"T- That's great. Really... great." he replied.

Was it just me, or did Robin seem almost... flustered?

On the way out, he talked to me through the mind-link.

_'I really am glad that you're okay Maddi.' _he said.

_'I'm glad to be okay in the first place.'_ I replied.

_'Would you two please take your love fest elsewhere?' _BB complained.

_'Fine. Let me cut you out. I almost forgot I'd even set the link up to begin with.'_ I said, my eyes turning white as I cut my blood brother out of the link.

"And by the way Gar, we're not having a love fest." I retorted.

"Really? Is that why you can't keep your eyes off of each other Maddi Hatti?"

I fought the blush in my cheeks as I said, "Gar, please stop talking."

"I completely agree." Robin added.

"Fine. Have fun being a happy couple." Gar teased.

"We are not a couple!" Robin and I said together, blushing like crazy.

"Whatever you say sis, whatever you say." my brother said teasingly.

_'So Mads, um, can we talk?' _he asked.

_'Isn't that what we're doing right now?' _I replied.

_'Well yeah but... you know, I thought I should ask anyways.' _he said nervously.

_'In that case, yes. Of course we can talk.' _I told him, beginning to feel really nervous.

_'Okay. Here goes nothing. Maddi, I like you. I like you a lot. To be honest, you're perfectly imperfect in every way, and I love that about you. You're smart, funny, strong, and utterly amazing. I guess what I'm trying to say is, will you go out with me?' _Robin asked me in the mind-link, grabbing my hand.

I smiled and squeezed his hand.

_'Absolutely. I like you too, a lot.' _I replied.

Then, something I didn't expect happened.

He leaned in for a kiss until Gar said, "We have to get back to the cave now guys."

_'I don't mean to be rude to your brother, but he is downright annoying sometimes!' _Rob told me, sounding exasperated.

_'I know the feeling. Don't get me wrong, I love Gar, but he can be a real pain when he wants to be.' _I said.

Once we were out of the dock warehouse that I'd apparently been kept at, I saw Garfield sleeping standing up against a wall.

_'And other times, he's too adorable to resist.' _I added, lifting my blood brother with my telekinesis.

_'I suppose he is. He's still annoying though.' _Robin put in.

I giggled as the Bio-Ship descended in front of us.

M'gann burst out and threw her arms around me.

"M'addi J'ane M'orzz, don't ever do something like this ever again!" she shouted.

I chuckled lightly as I levitated Gar into a chair on the Bio-Ship.

"I'm sorry M'gann. I was reckless and I let my guard down. It won't happen again." I promised her.

Robin looked my way and smiled as Uncle J'onn joined the hug, along with Garfield.

"Welcome back M'addi. I am relieved at your safety." he told me.

"Yeah sis, welcome back. By the way M'gann, Maddi Hatti has a boyfriend!" my blood brother said.

Robin and I blushed as Gar snickered.

M'gann and Uncle J'onn began to glare at Robin, who gulped, probably waiting for his brain to become fried.

I stepped in the way and grabbed my boyfriend's hand.

The glares on my families faces softened and they both entered the Bio-Ship.

I turned to Rob and whispered in his ear, "I love you Robin."

He whispered back, "I love you too Mads. I hope you don't mind that you don't mind not knowing my identity."

"I don't. I'm sure that you'll tell me when you're ready." I smiled at him before kissing his cheek and following the others into the Bio-Ship.

* * *

**That's a wrap! So sweet! Bye now!**


	6. Salvage

**PrettyKitty Luvs U; I'm so glad you like it! It was actually an idea that got suggested to me by SnowWolf22, and a guest called Casey. I decided to try it and loved what I came up with, so I decided to post it!**

**SnowWolf22; Thanks! BTW, I just read your most recent update, and loved it! Also, I have to thank you. The idea was yours and Casey's, and it turned out beautifully! I think it's my favorite out of any chapter I've ever written! I hope you like this chapter!**

**I don't own Young Justice. I only own my OC, Kid Martian, and her best friends, which are also my OCs.**

**FYI, I am adding my OC from Code: Ghost Girl to this since I kind of wanted to try something like this. Her name is Danniella Sapphire Fenton, she's dating Nightwing, and she has multiple code names, including Spirit, Shadow, Phantom, and Dannie Phantom. She does have custody of Danielle Phantom as her child, and Danielle's pet dog, Cujo. Danielle typically goes by Nightlight.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Spirit**

**Blüdhaven  
**

**February 1, 21:30 EST**

I was putting Danielle to bed before I went out with Nightwing. Zee would be here any time now to watch Danielle while I was out, so I wanted my daughter to be asleep by then.

"Mama, can you sing me a lullaby?"

"Of course Danielle. Do you want to hear it in Esperanto, Romanian, or English?"

"Esperanto please. I like it when you sing in Esperanto."**  
**

"Okay."

I'd memorized this lullaby, since my mom, dad and Jazz used to sing it to me when I was a little girl, especially if I had a nightmare.

_Profunde en la herbejo, _  
_Sub la saliko, _  
_Al la lito de herbo, _  
_Milda verda kuseno, _  
_Kuŝiĝis vian kapon, _  
_Kaj fermu la okulojn, _  
_Kaj kiam ili malfermos, _  
_La suno leviĝos. _  
_Ĉi tie ĝi estas sekura, _  
_Tie estas varme, _  
_Tie la lekantetoj gardu vin kontraux cxio malbonon. _  
_Jen viaj sonĝoj estas dolcxa, kaj morgaŭ alportas ilin veraj, _  
_Ĉi tie estas la loko, _  
_Kie mi amas vin._

(Deep in the meadow,

Under the willow,

A bed of grass,  
A soft green pillow,  
Lay down your head,  
And close your eyes,  
And when they open,  
The sun will rise.  
Here it's safe,  
Here it's warm,  
Here the daisies guard you from every harm.  
Here your dreams are sweet, and tomorrow brings them true,  
Here is the place,  
Where I love you.)

She was asleep by the end of the song, and someone had arrived, knocking on the door.

I planted a soft kiss on Danielle's forehead and ran to the door to see Zatanna in the doorway, smiling.

We shared a brief hug before I said, "Thank Zee. Dick and I, we really need this night off, and I can't leave Danielle alone."

"It's not a problem, Dani and I love each other. She's a great kid." my magician friend assured me.

"Great. As usual, list of do's and don'ts is on the fridge, and she's not allowed to go fight ghosts unless you, Ember, and Fright Knight are with her." I told her, heading out. "Thanks again Zatanna."

"Of course Daniella, you and Dick go have a good time" she replied.

I went out the door and downstairs to see Dick, waiting patiently for me.

"Hey there Dannie. You ready to go salvage a soul?" he asked me.

"I sure am Dickiebird." I replied.

Who were we talking about you ask? Red Arrow.

Roy Harper needed our help, and he was getting it, whether he liked it or not.

_"I found him." _Green Arrow said through the comm link. _"And it's worse than we thought."_

Dick and I shared a look before running to the Blüdhaven Zeta tube.

* * *

**Kid Martian**

**Mount Justice**

**February 13, 21:51 EST**

"We're ready," Adam Strange said on the screen. They were attempting to prepare a zeta shield. I hope it works, because I really want to go to bed. Like now. "Zeta shield relay satellites are all in place. Activating satellites. " We waited for a few moments as the satellites activated. Soon enough, a screen with a globe on it appeared and began to beep, signalling that the zeta shield was working. Congratulations everyone! The zeta shield is now fully operational!"

"Absolutely historic," La'gaan smiled. "Professor Carr!" he called out. "You should have your cave-school pupil write a term paper about this!"

From his spot at one of the computers, my blood brother glared at the Atlantean and made a throat slitting gesture to signal that he should stop talking.

Ignoring Garfield, La'gaan carried on speaking. "With the zeta shield in place, no alien can teleport to our planet from off world! And your Strange friend won't be able to zeta to and from Rann without prior approval."

"Shield's great." Superboy scowled. "But it won't stop a space ship or a boom tube."

"What's a boom tube?" Jaime asked.

I started to explain before my friend interrupted me.

"Not compatible? Not compatible with what? I swear, I don't understand _half _the things you say!" he whisper-shouted.

I raised my eyebrow. I love Jaime, he's my earth brother(I have 17 back on Mars, but trust me, it's _not _the same.), but he has some serious issues. One of these days, I really needed to find out why he had sudden outbursts like this.

Superboy took over from where I had attempted to begin. "A boom tube is simply an alternate means of transportation. Almost like zeta beams but more... _random._"

Before anyone could ask any further questions, Superboy asked one himself. "Where's Nightwing?"

"Taking the night off." Mal replied. "Personal business."

"What about Spirit?" Superboy tried.

"She's with Nightwing." Mal told the kyrptonian. "You know how those 2 are. Inseparable for the most part."

"Perfect." the blue eyed boy said a bit angrily.

"So," La'gaan said to my sister. "Back to movie night angelfish?"

I'd be fine with Lagoon Boy talking like that to a girl, except that said girl is my sister, so it makes me die from embarrassment every day.

"Tag," Superboy said, grabbing me and Jaime by our jackets, "you two are it."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa Con. What're you-" Mal was interrupted by the latter.

"Taking the night off. Personal business." he grunted, dragging me and Blue away.

I'd have laughed at what he said if I wasn't so scared and nervous.

"Um... Help! I don't enjoy being dragged against my will, at all!"

* * *

**Spirit**

**Washington DC**

Nightwing tensed beside me as Roy landed not-so gracefully on the rooftop.

GA nodded at us before walking over to his former protege.

"Hey Roy," the elder archer said, extending his arm, "need a hand?"

The redhead swatted away the green clad hero's hand and got up by himself. "No."

I frowned. I could already tell that this wasn't going to end well.

"We think you do." Nightwing told our friend.

Roy scowled as he took us all in. "I have nothing to say to any of you." He turned and began walking away. "I have nothing to explain. Nothing to justify!"

I sighed when I saw the money tucked away in his pants pocket. Our friend had really gone downhill in the past few years.

GA grabbed the money out of Red's pocket and said, "Nothing?"

The redhead froze. "It's not what it looks like." He turned his head to look at us. "I mean, that store owner won't miss it! H- He offered me a reward anyway! _Besides_, I deserve it. Guy wouldn't have any of his money back if I hadn't stepped in."

"Dude," Wally said, stepping forward, "are you even listening to yourself?"

"Look," Roy scowled, taking the money back, "I _need_ it. I need it to find Speedy. The _real _Roy Harper. A search like that is _expensive. _Especially when the rest of you have all given up."

"Roy," I sighed, "it's not like that. If you'll just listen-"

"Save it Shadow!" he snapped. "I don't want your pity!"

* * *

**Kid Martian**

I just sat nervously on the SuperCycle between Superboy and Blue Beetle. Ever since we left the cave, the clone has left us both in the dark about what we're doing.

"Sh." Jaime said.

I raised an eyebrow. "Blue, I didn't say anything, and neither did Superboy."

"Not you Maddi Hatti." he muttered, hiding his face in his hands.

For a short period of time, everything was silent, until Jaime decided to stop being quiet. "Alright already! I'll ask!" he snapped.

"Ask what?" I asked him, quirking my brow.

"Um," my friend started, "Any piece of this mission you're letting us in on?"

"I agree." I said, looking to Superboy. "Flying around Washington DC without a specific destination is fun, but I would like to know where we're going."

Superboy stared at Jaime and me as we both smiled, though mine was out of nervousness.

"Look," Jaime said, "I know you only picked me and Kid Martian because Gar was studying and La'gaan and M'gann were... _whatevering_, but we're here _ese_."

"We want to help." I added.

He continued to stare a little longer before he caved. "Yeah, okay."

He reached forward and pressed a button on Sphere's dashboard, bringing up an image.

It was Melina Island.(I read about it in a mission report.) What did Melina Island have to do with our late-night trip to Washington?

"The bomb that Aqualad used last month to destroy Melina Island was clearly of alien origin." Superboy began explaining. "Obviously the Kroloteans that perished there didn't know anything about it." The screen flashed before showing a Krolo. I shivered. These off-worlders were kind of creepy. "We need to figure out where they came from."

"Where should we start?" I asked, gaining the courage to say something.

"With that truck," Superboy said, nodding to the truck below us. "The criminal organization 'Intergang' has a history of trafficking alien tech, smuggled to earth through boom tubes." The screen shifted to a red haired woman. "So I've been keeping tabs on Whisper A'Daire, one of Intergang's top agents. Tonight, her boss, Bruno 'Ugly' Manheim, crawled out of hiding to meet up with her. The truck they're in looks they're heading to the... Hall of Justice."

What?

* * *

**Spirit**

I watched as BC stepped towards the broken archer. "Roy, I know you're feeling lost," she placed a hand on his shoulder, "but that doesn't mean you're alone."

"I'm not the one who's lost." he snapped, brushing Canary's hand off.

I frowned, stepping forward. "Roy, when was the last time you trained? For that matter of fact, when was the last time you slept?"

"Don't _even_ start." the younger archer hung his head. "I'm in the best shape of my life."

"Oh really," Canary questioned, quickly falling into a fighting stance.

I crossed my arms and watched the fight commence. Roy was able to dodge the first attack, but after that, things went south. Each of Canary's attacks did enough to make him stumble, until he finally almost fell off of the roof before Canary grabbed him by the front of his uniform. "Best shape of your life?" she scoffed. "That was me holding back. _Way _back."

She let him go as he fell to his knees.

She said, "Roy, you used to treat your body like a temple."

"My body's no temple." he growled. "It's a cheap knockoff. I'm a clone."

I sighed. I remembered how hard it had been when I discovered that I even _had_ a clone. To discover you were one... I couldn't even imagine what Roy was feeling when he found the truth.

But he was getting help, no matter how stubborn he was going to be.

* * *

**Kid Martian**

We stayed in the air as Whisper and Ugly exited the truck with a briefcase. The pair then quickly made their way into the Hall of Justice.

"First things first; Kid Martian, can you establish a mind-link?" Superboy asked me. I have got to remember to ask him what his real name is.

I nodded my head as my eyes turned white, establishing the mind-link.

_'Mind-link established. Is everyone online?' _I asked.

_'We're here Maddi Hatti.'_ Blue replied.

_'Here.' _Superboy replied gruffly. _'Blue, can you scan that case?'_

_'Yeah, sure.' _Jaime said, shifting his hand into a scanner. "Not compatible?" he exclaimed suddenly. "Not compatible with what? What does that even mean?"

_'Blue, what do _you_ even mean?'_

_'That's actually a really good question. Jaime, who are you talking to all the time?'_

My friend inwardly sighed before he said, _'It's the Scarab; The thing stuck to my spine that gives me the armor, the powers. It's an artificial intelligence created by Ted Kord, y'know, the previous Blue Beetle.'_

Superboy nodded. _'Yeah, I knew him. Good man.'_

_'So I've heard. Guess he was a super genius or something. Captain Atom figures the Scarab was Ted Kord's ultimate invention. But the Light killed him before he even had the chance to use it. The Scarab advises me.' _Jaime looked to me. _'Think Jiminy Cricket with a really bad attitude.'_

I crinkled my nose in confusion. _'Who's Jiminy Cricket?'_

Blue smacked his forehead before saying, _'As soon as we get done here, you and I are having an all night Disney movie marathon. Everything from Pinocchio to the Little Mermaid to Brave to Frozen.'_

Out of pure confusion, I just nodded my head and inwardly wondered what bravery, fish people, and the past tense of freeze had to do with movies.

Blue turned back to Superboy. _'It can't scan the case.'_

_'Can it scan the Hall?' _Superboy asked in annoyance. _'Ugly may be about to attack whoever's inside, and it's shielded from my infrared vision-'_

_'Scan complete.' _Well that was pretty fast. _'Place is deserted.'_

_'But why are they here?' _I wondered. _'I just can't shake off the feeling that something is wrong.'_

_'I don't know.' _Superboy mutter-thought.

We all watched us Ugly set down the briefcase and popped it open, revealing some sort of... device.

_'What is that thing?' _Jaime asked.

Sphere suddenly started glowing and beeping, and basically throwing what seemed to be a temper-tantrum.

_'Don't know,' _Superboy said, looking back to us, _'but by the way Sphere's reacting, it's Apokoliptan.'_

I raised an eyebrow in confusion. _'What does that mean?'_

_'__It means bad news. Let's go.'_

Superboy flew us down towards Whisper and Ugly. Before we could reach the pair, Ugly picked up the device and turned it on, quickly beginning to launch red blasts.

When the red blasts hit us, Jaime shouted in pain.

_'Jaime!' _I shouted, going into camouflage to try and help.

Unfortunately, the thing was somehow able to detect me, and hit me in the side.

_'Kid Martian,' _Superboy said through the mind link, _'let's go!'_

I gave a quick glance at Blue Beetle before following Superboy and jumped out of Sphere, landed next to Superboy.

"Game's over Ugly!" Superboy shouted as he landed with Wolf beside him. I floated behind the Boy of Steel, making my eyes glow from telekinesis in hopes of intimidating them. "Time to hand over the device!"

"You're half right." Ugly smirked, not seeming the least bit intimidated. "The game's half over."

From behind Ugly, the wall smashed open. I gasped when the dust had cleared, seeing the creature that was responsible for the destruction. It was an Appelexian! It was huge! I don't often say this, but I doubted there was any hope for us to win.

I floated backwards as Ugly shouted to the beast, "Attack!"

It roared before throwing its fist forward, straight at Superboy, Wolf and I were at. I quickly flew out of the way while Superboy and Wold dove out of the way.

Superboy had grabbed onto one of the arms, and the Appelexian shook its arm all over to the place, trying to break the Boy of Steel's grip.

I attempted to use my telekinesis to hold it still so that Superboy and Blue Beetle could get an attack in, but when Superboy punched the crystal part of it, I lost my hold on it and fell to the ground.

_'Maddi!'_ Superboy shouted as I groaned. I sat up rubbing my head. Before I could do anything else, the Kryptonian picked me up and jumped out of the way, right as the Appelexian's foot hit where I had been laying.

_'That was a little too close.' _I mutter-thought as Superboy set me down.

The creature cried out in pain as Wolf latched onto its leg, biting it fiercely. I attempted to stand up, but when I put weight on my left leg, it hurt too much to stay standing.

I fell back to the ground before deciding I should fly instead.

Looking to my left, I noticed Sphere doing... something.

This laser type thing popped up and blasted the device that Ugly was holding.

Whatever Sphere was doing, it seemed to be working.

I flew back into the fight and used my telepathy to talk to Superboy.

_'Superboy, I have an idea!'_

_'Lay it on me KM!'_

_'Have you ever heard of a 'fastball special'?'_

_'Yeah, why?'_

_'What if we used my telekinesis and your super strength to do that to the Appelexian?'_

_'Good plan. Put it into action!'_

_'Already on it.'_

I used my telekinesis to throw Superboy at the beast, however, it didn't really matter that we actually put a dent into it, because the Appelexian healed itself. It didn't look like it had been fighting a super strengthened wolf, a Kryptonian, and a Martian. It looked brand new.

"I can do that!" I heard Blue shout from behind me.

His hand formed into a cannon as he flew over me, and my eyes widened when I realized what kind of cannon it was.

_'Jaime, don't!'_ but it was too late.

He had already blasted the creature.

Instead of injuring it like my Earth Brother had hoped, the Appelexian absorbed the sonic blast, and as it glowed, an amplified version of the attack came right back at us.

I cried out as the blast hit us, and I fell to the ground, directly on my injured leg. I moaned as my vision faded in and out simultaneously.

* * *

**Spirit**

"Roy," I whispered as I knelt down next to him, "Please just let us help you. We only want what's best for you, and this addiction to finding Speedy definitely isn't the best."

"I think _I _would know what's best for me Shadow." the angry archer scowled.

I sighed and stood back up, taking my place next to Dick. He grabbed my hand and squeezed it reassuringly as he said, "You tried Dannie."

"Evidently, not hard enough." I whispered back to him.

"Roy," Green Arrow said as he walked up to his former protégé, "come back to Star City. It'll be like old times! You and me training, fighting crime, just hanging out, shooting the-"

"You're _confused._" Roy interrupted the elder archer, getting up in his face. "Probably thinking of the other guy. The original. The one you stopped looking for!" Roy began to walk forward. "Me, I'm just-"

"We get it." Jim Harper interrupted his nephew. "You're a _clone_, but you know you're not the only clone on this rooftop." He placed his hand on the younger Harper's shoulder. "And I know from personal experience how tough it can be to come to grips with being a copy of someone else. That's why I gave up my identity as Guardian; so that I could figure out exactly who _Jim _Harper is supposed to be."

"That's not the _only_ thing you gave up." Roy spat bitterly as he looked at the ground.

"Roy, you know we both spent _years_ looking for the original Speedy." He gestured to the rest of us behind him. "And everyone else here did the same. We never found him because the Light didn't keep him alive." Roy glanced up at Jim. "It was Cadmus policy to _delete_ the source material. He's dead brother. Which is all the more reason you have to live; to honor the Roy that was."

* * *

**Kid Martian**

_'How are the ears?'_ Jaime asked Superboy as we flew through the air.

I flinched slightly as Superboy bandaged up my leg and yelled, '_FINE!'_ He shook his head momentarily before responding again, at a better volume this time. _'Fine. But what were you thinking using sonics against an Appelexian?'_

_'Dude,' _Jaime scoffed, _'Never even heard of an... Appelaxitive before tonight.'_

Superboy sighed. _'You freshmen never do the homework.'_

_'Um... I've done the homework, although M'gann didn't really refer to it as homework... she made sure I knew why the League was formed in the first place.'_

_'Haven't you read the case file on the League's first mission? Haven't you taken the guided tour of the Hall?' _The Boy of Steel asked, ignoring what I'd said completely.

_'Those are rhetorical questions... right?'_

_'Superboy, please calm down. Blue Beetle never had a mentor that could explain any of this to him.'_

Jaime looked down sadly, and Superboy's expression softened. _'The Appelexians were an alien race of energy beings that conquered that attacked Earth 12 years ago. They inhabited elemental host bodies, including one made of crystal that could _absorb _and _redirect _a sonic attack.'__  
_

_'Ooh' _Jaime drew out. _'So what were they doing inside the Hall?'_

_'Souvenirs maybe?' _I offered, wincing when the Boy of Steel tightened the bandage a little too much.

_'Pretty much. The original 7 members of the League drove the energy beings off world. The empty husks the aliens left behind became the first trophies. Ugly's device must've reactivated the husks, combining somehow into a creature that he could control' _Superboy glanced down. _'Sphere is tracking the device's Apokoliptic energy readings.' _Sphere beeped a few times, probably indicating that they were close by. _'We're closing in.'_

We flew on for only a few more moments until we reached a clearing where Ugly and Whisper were at, as well as the creature.

I started to fly out of Sphere before Superboy pulled me back down and said, _'Stay here.'_

_'But I want to help!'_

_'You have a broken leg! Martians aren't indestructible! You're no use to anyone if you're hurt or dead M'addi! Now stay put!'_

I flinched at his tone and reluctantly sat back down inside of Sphere.

Mere moments after Superboy and Blue Beetle had left, the creature leapt up and attacked Sphere, I put my hands in front of me, attempting to create a telekinetic shield, which failed, and as I fell to the ground, I suddenly felt a pair of arms catch me.

I looked up at my rescuer to see the armored face of Blue Beetle.

_'Always the damsel in distress, aren't you Maddi Hatti?'_

_'I don't try to be.'_

_'You 2! Fight now, flirt later!'_

_'Superboy, I am not flirting with Jaime.'_

_'And I'm not flirting with Maddi. Besides, everyone knows that she has a thing for Robin. He's the only one that doesn't see it. The dude is oblivious.'_

_'Jaime, I would appreciate it if you would please stop talking.'_

_'Can do chica.' _Jaime set me down on top of the Hall of Justice before flying back to the clearing. _'You'll be safe if you stay there hermana.'_

_'But I want to help!'_

_'NO!'_ Superboy and Blue thought-shouted simultaneously.

I crossed my arms. One of the few things I hate is being treated like a child.

And so, I waited on the rooftop for my fellow heroes to arrive.

* * *

**Spirit**

"I'm _whelmed_ by all of this attention."Roy muttered as he sat down. I felt Dick tense up beside me and squeeze my hand a little harder. "What're you even doing here West?" The redhead snapped at Wally. I swore I could've seen the barest trace of anger cross through Wally's eyes. "I thought you ditched the game."

"Ditching the game doesn't mean ditching my friends!" the resident speedster retorted. "And before you round back to the 'original Roy' again," he put air quotes around _original Roy, _"let's face the _facts._He was _never_ our friend."

Roy narrowed his eyes at the former Kid Flash.

"We've all done the math." Dick explained. "Speedy was abducted before any of us ever even _met_!"

"Meaning that you're the guy we trained beside, fought beside." I added.

"You're the only _you_ we know." Wally put in, continuing our speech.

"_You're _our friend." my boyfriend told him.

"Just because you're a clone with anger management issues doesn't change that." I said, hoping he'd catch on.

"Seriously," Wally chuckled, "have you _met_ Superboy?"

Roy glanced down, taking in what we'd said before saying, "All done?" My shoulder sagged. Still as stubborn as ever. "You want to go save someone's soul, go get Kaldur to see the light, and help little Miss Shade here conquer her fears. From what I hear, Kal actually _needs_ course correcting." If only the angry archer knew. "But leave me out." He brushed past all of us and to the other side of the rooftop. "Write me off, or don't. Either way, _low_."

At hearing the name 'Shade', I turned away and jumped off the building, going ghost for the first time in a year just to fly off to the Lincoln Memorial, where I sat down on Lincoln's shoe as tears began to fall.

How did he know?

* * *

**Kid Martian**

I waited on top of the Hall for Superboy and Blue Beetle to return until Blue finally came and picked me up, carrying me to Sphere.

_'Jaime, what happened?'_

_'We don't know Maddi. We don't know.'_

* * *

**Spirit**

As I sobbed into my knees, I heard a grunt from next to me, and when I looked over to my right, I saw Nightwing climbing up next to me.

"You made me climb all the way up here." he complained.

"I didn't ask you to follow me Dick." I told him somewhat rudely.

"No, but the way that you flew off dramatically kind of prompted me to do so. What's wrong Spirit? The second Roy said 'Shade', you bolted." he asked, trying to comfort me.

"Dick... I don't want to talk about it. Maybe after we get done with the Light, okay?" I begged.

He smirked his signature smirk and said, "Okay, i won't push you, but only for 1 reason."

He lifted my head up and kissed me briefly before saying, "It's after midnight. Happy Valentines' Day Dannie."

I smiled and hugged as I said, "Dick, you remembered!"

"What kind of jerk would I have to be to forget it... for the 5th year in a row, not to mention when you're about to... you know what I mean." he said, lowering his head.

"Richard John Grayson, I'll be fine. You know that I'd never leave you, especially since... you know what I mean." I promised.

"Orphans united." he said, taking my hand into his.

"Orphans united." I agreed.

I sighed as he kissed me on the lips, and a tiny giggle escaped me.

"What's so funny?" my boyfriend asked me, quirking an eyebrow.

"We're probably the only couple that has ever kissed while sitting on top of Honest Abe's left shoe." I managed to get through my laughter.

He started to join in, and as he did, I knew that today was already going to be a perfect Valentines' Day.

* * *

**Kid Martian**

I sighed as I drew little hearts around the hand drawn Robin symbol in my notebook. I was trying to make something special for Robin, and this was sadly the best I could think of, especially with a broken leg.

Uncle J'onn thinks it'll heal faster than a human's leg would, but it still isn't very fun.

I hesitantly used telekinesis to pull the sheet of paper out of my notebook and place it gently into the pocket of my dark blue jacket.

I used my telekinesis to bring my crutches to me. I didn't really see the point of crutches, but M'gann said that if I wanted to keep going to school while my leg heals up, I need to learn how to use them.

I smiled when I found Robin in the living room area, sitting on the green couch.

This wasn't how I had planned my first Valentines' Day to go(I'd planned to just spend the day with Cassie), but Blue Beetle had worked up the guts to ask out my Earth sister, so I was sadly left to make an embarrassing present for my boyfriend.

When I got next to him, he pulled me into his lap.

"I didn't even know that you'd heard me coming." I confessed.

He smirked and said, "I heard you get up from the dining room table and used my Batstinct to guess that you were coming over here."

"Well I made you something. It's my first Valentines' Day, so I'm sorry if it isn't very good." I told him.

I pulled the drawing out of my pocket and handed it to him, blushing as I did so.

He unfolded the little piece of paper and smiled when he saw what was drawn on it.

"It's awesome Maddi; I love it. And I got something for you." He said, pulling out a tiny little box.

He handed the box to me and opened it up to reveal a tiny, silver, heart shaped necklace.

"It's a locket." He pulled 2 sections of the necklace apart and said, "You can put pictures inside it and then look at them whenever you want. I know it's nothing special, but I saw it and thought about you."

I smiled and put the necklace on, telling him, "It's perfect Robin. Thank you."

He smiled back at me, and I already knew that this was a wonderful first Valentines' Day... even if I did have a broken leg.

* * *

**And that's a wrap! I'm so sorry that this update was so late! I'm ashamed of how late this is! My reasons are simply life, and writer's block. I really wasn't sure where to take this until a friend of mine(if you're reading this, then you know who you are) gave me some suggestions. **

**As for the whole 'Shade' thing, that will be explained later on.**

**Please read and review! **

**Signing off!**

**-MckennaTennyson-Harper12.**


	7. Beneath

**Hi guys! Still so sorry about the last chapter being so late! BTW, I was going to update Code: Ghost Girl, but then I decided on doing this.**

**I'm really excited for when Impulse comes in because I have something special planned for my girl Spirit to do with her special little birdie while Wally is busy sorting out the 'Barry's grandson from the future is here' mess, so... yeah.**

**I almost added White Flash from my story Impulse and Spider-Man's Daughter to this, but I vetoed the idea because it wouldn't make sense for her to come in when Impulse isn't here yet, and in my other story, she doesn't come in until after he does, so you see why I didn't put WF in this.**

**If you want White Flash in here at some point(like maybe when Bart and Jaime get kidnapped by the Reach), leave me a review to tell me how I should introduce her to the YJ team.**

**I own nothing but my OCs. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Happy Harbor**

**February 19, 16:00 EST**

I was at the mall with my friends, Gabby Mayfield, Matilda Johnson, and Abigail Thomas, when Abby brought up the subject of my leg.

"So how did you break your leg anyway Maddi?" the brunette asked me.

"Oh, I was helping a cat get down from a tree, and I fell pretty hard." I said, hoping they wouldn't ask anymore questions.

They all shrugged their shoulders, Gabby saying, "I guess that makes sense. You've always been our little animal girl."

"Yeah," Matilda added, "I bet that when you go over by that mountain you're playing with the little woodland animals."

"Uh, yeah, that's right. I'd ask you to come with, but they're all pretty shy around strangers, and the little chipmunks are very overprotective of their friends." I told them, suddenly feeling very flustered.

"Okay, let's focus on something else. Let's focus on how Valentines' Day went for all of us!" Gabs put in.

We all walked over to a small table in the food court and sat down, getting ready to talk about how the holiday went for all of us.

Matilda brought out a bouquet of red roses and said, "My boy James got these for me and then took me out to see a romance film. It was so sweet of him."

Gabby brought out a large Valentines' card with a small, heart shaped box of chocolates, and said, "I got these from my babe Wade. I was sick on V-Day and he brought these over anyway, and stayed with me all day to help me get better."

"OMG, that is so romantic!" Abby told the redhead. Her own brown hair almost fell into her face as she pulled out a picture from an ocean front restaurant, saying, "Isaiah took me out to this really nice ocean front restaurant and got us a nice chocolate cake desert to share. It was so romantic."

All the girls looked to me. "What about you Maddi? What did your special guy do for you?" Matilda asked, her black hair looking very vibrant against the white walls.

I pulled the locket out of my jacket and carefully placed it around my neck, saying, "My boyfriend... Rob, got me this. After that, we honestly just sat on the couch and watched TV for the rest of the day."

They all admired the necklace and Gabby said, "Girl, this Rob of yours has great taste. That necklace looks great on you!"

"Thank you." I looked at my phone to see that it was already 4:30, and grabbed the dreaded crutches, telling my friends, "Sorry to cut this short girls, but my sister was expecting me home half an hour ago. I'll see you tomorrow!"

"See you tomorrow Mads!" Abby shouted after me.

"See you around Maddi!" Gabs put in.

"We'll see you soon BFF!" Matilda yelled.

When I had finally reached Mount Justice, I went as quick as I could to the Mission Room, where all of the girls were leaving and heading for the Bio-Ship.

"M'gann, where are you all going?" I asked.

"Nightwing is sending all of the girls on the team on a mission in the Quarac-Bialya area." She explained shortly, changing from her human form to her green Martian form.

"Great! Just let me do a wardrobe change and I'll come too!" I told her, changing to green skin and my black suit.

"No Maddi; you're staying here." she told me firmly.

"Why? All of the other girls are going!" I complained.

"Maddi, none of them have a broken leg but you. I don't want you to get any more hurt than you already are." she told me, placing her hands on my shoulder.

"I could just stay in the Bio-Ship; monitor the area from above and report if I saw anything! Please M'gann, don't make me stay here!" I begged her.

"M'addi, Uncle J'onn and I already agreed that you aren't allowed to go on any missions until your leg is healed. After that, you can come on the very next mission; I promise. Please Maddi?" she offered.

I sighed, admitting defeat.

"Okay M'gann, but make sure you kick some bad-guy butt for me." I told her.

My sister chuckled and said, "Okay, I will. And you make sure the boys don't get into any trouble while we're gone."

"I cannot make any promises." I said jokingly. "I'll try my best though."

"That's all that I can ask for. I'll see you when I get back." she said, hugging me.

I returned the gesture and said, "I'll see you when you get back. Be careful."

"I'm always careful." and with that said, my sister joined the other females of the team on the Bio-Ship.

I sadly went to my cave bedroom and sat down, doing my Algebra 1 homework.

I had about 20 problems to do for this class, and it was due tomorrow, which wasn't very good considering that I was only about halfway done.

I sighed and got to work, continuously wishing that M'gann had let me come along on the mission.

I strenuously worked on my math problems, eventually finishing at around 4 in the morning. I sighed, placing my paper into my backpack and shifting into a white nightdress, my usual green skin converting to Caucasian.

I turned off the light and laid down in bed.

I was almost asleep when M'gann got back, and when she came into my room, she placed a gentle kiss on my forehead before saying, "Sweet dreams Maddi."

* * *

**And that's a wrap! Sorry that it's so short, but I really couldn't see a way to put Kid Martian in this(especially since she has a broken leg), and since Miss Martian is so protective of her, I figured I'd use the broken leg as an excuse to leave Maddi behind. I'm sorry if you hate me because of this.**

**Anyways, I'm accepting 5 reviewers as OCs that can be Kid Martians friends from school. Leave a review as a request, the name of your OC, and a description of what they look like, along with their personality.**

**Sorry if there wasn't any Robin/Maddi fluff, but since she wasn't really in the mission, there was no way for me to include her in the girls returning from their mission. Sorry.**

**FYI, I'm looking for a ship name for Maddi and Robin. Help with it would be appreciated.**

**No flames, but review please!**

**Signing off!**

**MckennaTennyson-Harper12.**


	8. Bloodlines

**Hey guys! I'm back with another update!**

**SnowWolf22; There will be a little more information about Spirit in this, but I like to make her mysterious, so there will be bits about her that not even Nightwing or Danielle know, so please don't hate me. **

**Plenty of Dannie/Nightwing fluff in this, and just enough Maddi/Robin fluff.**

**I'm pretty happy with myself on this chapter. I think I did a good job with it. Please let me know if you would like to be an OC as one of Maddi's best friends or one of Dannie's few friends.**

**I don't own YJor Danny Phantom. All rights go to their respective owners.**

**I only own my OCs.**

* * *

**Mount Justice**

**February 28, 9:00 EST**

"M'gann, remind why you woke me up this early." I told my sister, rubbing my eyes.

"Training little sister." she replied, clearly not tired.

"Can I ask what we're going to work on?" I asked, suppressing a yawn.

"We've been working a lot with your powers, you've even managed to master density shifting, but there's still one thing we haven't even _started_ to work on yet." She said. "Your hand-to-hand combat skills."

"My... hand-to-hand combat skills?" I questioned.

"Yes. You never know when you might end up with an inhibitor collar on your neck, so knowing hand-to-hand combat could really come in handy for you. You've been relying on your powers for quite sometime now, so I think it's time to start hand-to hand combat training." she explained shortly.

Okay, that makes more sense now, especially since my broken leg finally healed. I feel a little dumb for not getting what she meant earlier, but that's what she gets for waking me up at 7 in the morning. And I guess that's what I get for wanting to join the team.

"Alright, we're going to start at level 0."

"Um... what's level zero?"

She placed an inhibitor collar on my neck and said, "Level zero is just us in a small spar, and at the end, I'll give you tips on where to improve."

I nodded my head, clumsily falling into a combat stance.

My sister smirked, falling into a more intimidating stance than I was in.

I aimed a kick, which she easily blocked before throwing me on the mat. I got up as she threw a punch my way. I managed to block it, but it didn't matter because she still managed to kick me to the ground in matter of seconds.

I stayed on the ground for a few seconds, trying to catch my breath, until M'gann helped me up and sat down next to me on the couch, handing me a water bottle as she took the inhibitor collar off and said, "Good block, but do you know where you went wrong?"

"I started relying on my powers?' I asked, still out of breath.

"Good guess, but no. You let me determine the terms of the fight. You can't do that in a real fight M'addi." she told me, trying to be gentle.

"Okay. I'll remember that next time." I assured her.

"Good." she told me. "I have to go now; Uncle J'onn wanted me to come help him with a pest problem in his apartment. I'll see you again later tonight Maddi."

"I'll see you later M'gann." I replied, finishing my water.

Its officially 9:30 on a Saturday morning. What can I do? I know for a fact that almost nobody at the cave, except Nightwing, is up. Gar is a late sleeper, like I usually am, M'gann just went out, and I highly doubt that Superboy is an early riser.

When I arrived at the kitchen, I felt hungry, and decided that oatmeal sounded yummy.

I pulled out some bananas and cream instant oatmeal and added a little water to the bowl with the oats in it before putting it into the microwave.

I cautiously stepped away from the microwave to avoid the heat, until I felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around my waist.

As I turned around, I lightly smacked my boyfriend's shoulder."Robin! Just because you can sneak up on me, doesn't mean that you should!"

He laughed and said, "I beg to differ Maddi Hatti. You look cute when you're scared."

I rolled my eyes lightly before hearing someone pretend to gag.

We both turned to the doorway to see Gar, still looking pretty tired.

"Ack. You two are worse than M'gann and La'gaan." he spat, sticking his tongue out in a gagging gesture.

"Can we help you Gar?" Robin asked, clearly annoyed at my little brother.

"Yeah, get a room." He said as he opened up the fridge.

"We had one until you walked in." Robin pointed out as I took my oatmeal out of the microwave, starting to eat it.

"Yeah, but this is everyone's room." Garfield complained. "You couldn't find a room that was more private?"

"We were here first." Robin complained.

"Gar does have a point Robin. This is everyone's room, and I was actually making my breakfast when you came in." I told my boyfriend.

Robin sighed in defeat, clearly not happy that he had lost this argument.

"Yes! I won the argument!" Gar said a little too excitedly.

"Whatevs." Robin muttered. "We're still not as bad as M'gann and La'gaan."

"Don't be a sore loser Rob. I'm going to go bother Nightwing now." Gar said smugly.

"Speaking of which, where is Nightwing?" I asked my boyfriend.

"Don't know. Let's go find out." he said, pulling me up from the table as I swallowed my last bite of oatmeal.

I quickly used telekinesis to move my bowl into the sink before following Robin into the Mission Room.

When we got inside, I heard the computer announce, _"Decryption complete. Translation complete."_

"Is that the Krolotean intel?" Robin asked.

I cocked my head to one side.

"What Krolotean intel?" Gar and I asked at the same time.

Nightwing continued to type as he said, "The data that M'gann and J'onn recovered on Melina Island before it was destroyed."

Okay, that makes more sense now.

"Ah," Gar said in understanding. "Noted."

"Apparently the Kroloteans were snatching humans to use as," another screen popped up before our leader continued. "As guinea pigs. They were hoping to find something." Another screen popped up. "Something inside us."

My grip on Robin's hand tightened slightly. I'm not sure why, but I guess it's my way of letting him know that I would never do something like that. I need him to trust me, because I know that he's going to discover the truth about me someday. I want to have his trust when that happens.

I could feel his confusion inside our mind-link.

_'Are you okay Mads? You seem pretty tense.'_

_'I'm fine. Just a little tired. M'gann had me doing hand-to hand combat training this morning, and it was pretty tiring.'_

_'Well you can ease up. We're not training right now.'_

I loosened my grip a little as Robin asked, "There's... no English word for it. The nearest translation is... Meta-Gene."

I raised my eyebrow. What... in the universe is a Meta-Gene?

"What's a Meta-Gene? Robin asked.

Oops. He heard me in the Mind-Link.

"Neva Meta Gene I didn't like." Garfield joked, elbowing my boyfriend.

I chuckled for a few seconds as Robin shook his head.

_"Warning; Unknown energy impulse detected."_

All of the screens disappeared as we all looked around, attempting to locate this 'energy impulse.' Suddenly, a ball of electricity formed inside the room, several sparks surrounding it.

When the electricity had disappeared, a strange machine fell to the ground in its place.

"Stand ready!" Nightwing ordered. I took my place, floating directly above the boys, ready to use telekinesis as the front of the machine popped open.

"Tadaa!" An auburn haired boy announced, jumping out of the machine. His arms were outstretched, like he expected an applause. He appeared to be a hero that was around my Physical age; 15. He wore a white suit with a red stripe down the middle, with yellowy-red goggle lenses and red rims. He had dull greenish-gray eyes that seemed to tone down the excessive energy he gave off.

It didn't matter though.

He was an intruder in my home.

_"Intruder alert."_ the computer announced. _"Intruder alert."_

"Computer, lock down cave!" Nightwing shouted.

"Weeeell, I think we found our unknown energy impulse." Gar said, stating the obvious.

"Impulse," the auburn haired boy said, seeming to ponder this, "that's so crash! Catchy, dramatic, one word." He sped over to our leader. "Like Nightwing." Then he sped over to Robin. "And Robin." After that he sped over to me. "And Kid Martian, except, that's 2 words. Hey Blue Beetle's 2 words, is he here too?" The annoying speedster sped to the nearest hallway and said, "Never mind. Impulse can find that out for himself!"

And with a gust of wind and a creepy laugh, Impulse was gone.

_'I think he had too much sugar before coming here.'_ I told Robin.

_'Agreed.'_

Nightwing's eyes narrowed as he shouted, "You three! Take him down!"

_'I don't believe this will end well.'_

Beast Boy followed Impulse into the locker room as a cheetah, and we heard a yelp before Impulse came speeding out, knocking me into Robin in the process.

He helped me up before continuing pursuit.

Upon entering the kitchen, Robin pulled out his bo-staff. When Impulse started to come towards us, Robin swung, but the speedster 'limboed' right under it, and when I attempted to launch a punch, I slipped and fell right on top of Robin.

We both blushed as we got up, stuttering.

"We uh... we should... we should go." he said awkwardly.

"Um... yeah. l- let's go." I stuttered.

With that, we both attempted to ignore how flushed as we ran back to the area where Impulse had raced off to.

When we neared the Mission Room, we saw Impulse laying on the ground, handcuffs on his feet and hands as Nightwing placed his hands on his hips, saying, "Now _that_, was crash."

"For you maybe." Impulse complained, looking up at the bird themed hero as he struggled against his bonds. "Me? I'm totally feeling the mode."

* * *

"You're a _tourist_? From the future?" Robin asked Impulse skeptically as beamed up at us.

How can someone be so annoying, but at the same time so creepy?

More importantly, if he is from the future, does he know what I really look like?

"Why so surprised?" Impulse replied, still grinning like there's no tomorrow. "Half the meat at Comic Con are from my era."

Robin furrowed his eyebrows, not seeming to believe a word the auburn haired boy was saying.

_'It's a pretty fishy story. Maddi, can you read his mind?'_

_'I...*sigh* I can try.'_

My eyes glowed with a dim white light, but when I attempted to read Impulse's mind, he said, "Not-so fast Kid Martian. I've run into telepaths before."

I sighed, grunting in frustration in my mind.

_'He has a mental wall set up in his mind. I can't read his mind.'_

_'It's fine. You tried, and that's what matters.'_

"Look, look, look guys," Impulse said at fast pace. "We should all be friends! I'm really one of you; part of the heroic legacy, right? My name's Bart Allen. Y'know, grandson of Barry Allen? The Flash?"

"Noted," Beast Boy replied, flicking his tail. "Not believed, but noted."

Impulse frowned and said, "What's not to believe? I've _clearly_ got Flash's speed, his amazing good looks. Frankly, I can't wait to meet him! Uh... Y'know, back when he was, in his prime."

"Well Bart," Nightwing said as he entered the room, holding a glass of water. "Coming all the way from the future you, must've worked up quite a thirst."

"Thanks!" Bart said as he took a drink. Since the speedster was still handcuffed, Nightwing held it out as Bart took a drink. "Oh! Ah! You're trying to get a DNA sample! You need my spit."

He spit into the glass before saying, "That is such, a Dick Grayson thing to do!"

I widened my eyes. How did Bart know who Nightwing was?

Robin's eyes widened behind his mask as he looked to Nightwing and said, "How did he-?"

"See! I know things only a future boy would know! Dick Grayson, Tim Drake, Garfield Logan, and little miss Maddi here is a White Martian." Bart listed off.

No! NO! I didn't want them to know yet!

I quickly turned to camouflage.

Beast Boy looked incredulously at the two bird themed heroes.

"Your name's _Tim_?" he asked my boyfriend, who immediately tensed up. "And yours is _Dick_?" Nightwing also tensed up.

"Oops!" Bart exclaimed sheepishly, clearly a little embarrassed. "Spoilers. The secret identity thing is so _retro_. I mean... you can call me Impulse! Or Bart, or Bart Allen, or Bart Impulse Allen; it's all crash!"

Robin-Tim- turned to Nightwing-Dick-and said, "Is it possible he could be telling the truth? Could he really be from the future?"

"Tell us something we don't know, _yet_." Beast Boy demanded, getting up in the hyperactive speedster's face. "When do I become leader of the team? When do I join the Justice League? When do I get my own reality series?"

"Sorry BB," Impulse chuckled, "I never was the best history student. Besides, we can't risk altering the timestream! We do that, we're all be feelin the mode."

"And the mode, would be bad?" my little brother questioned uncertainly.

"Doesn't get any worse! Always better to crash the mode!" Bart confirmed.

"Uh... noted?" Gar said in more of a question than a statement.

_Recognized: Dannie Phantom, B-0-7._

"Ooh! Sounds like a door opening somewhere!" Impulse exclaimed. I raised my eyebrow. Sure, a door was opening to let Spirit in, but it wasn't like he was going to be able to go anywhere because of it. His feet were shackled.

"And, that's my cue!" he said. Suddenly, his wrists and ankles began moving at a blurring fast speed, and he was free.

He stood up and ran off as Beast Boy made a grab for him.

"Don't worry," Gar stated calmly. "The Peregrine falcon is the world's fastest bird. He won't get away."

As my brother flew off in the form of a bird, Robin looked to Nightwing as he was handed the glass of water and said, "Doesn't stand a chance, does he?"

"Nope." Nightwing confirmed. "Impulse is too fast." I stepped up, still in camouflage, as Nightwing swept up a screen with a speeding red blip on it as he said, "But at least we can track him."

"You put a tracer on him?" Robin questioned.

"But it'll fall off at his speed." Dannie pointed out. "Speaking of which, who is he anyways?"

"I'll explain later Dannie." Nightwing told her, not taking his eyes off the screen. It almost seemed like he didn't want to look at her. "And actually, it won't. He drank it." By the tone of our leader's voice, he was smiling.

"Sub-coetaneous micro-tracker in the water! Nice!" Robin complimented.

"Thanks." Nightwing replied, reaching for his phone. "He's making a beeline for Central City."

AS Nightwing began to talk on the phone, I went to my room and sat down on my bed, finally relinquishing my camouflage as I looked at my green hands. They weren't really green, and now my blood brother, boyfriend, and the team's leader knew it.

But on the slightly bright side, I now knew who Robin really was; Tim Drake

I turned my green skin to Caucasian, shifting my outfit to a pair of jeans, a light gray t-shirt, white sneakers, and a forest green cardigan.

The bed dipped slightly as someone sat down next to me. An arm attempted to wrap itself around me, but I scooted away.

"Maddi, are you okay? Ever since Impulse mentioned that you were a White Martian, you've been a little... _distant_. Is something wrong?" he asked, obviously concerned.

I remained silent, not willing to look at him and risk that my eyes would betray my feelings.

"Is this about Impulse telling you my identity? Because if so, I never wanted anyone to tell you for me." he told me.

"It... it doesn't have anything to do with you." I promised. "It's... It's me."

"... I get it now." he said in realization.

"What?" I asked, looking towards him.

"You're worried that I'll reject you because you're a White Martian instead of a Green Martian, aren't you? I remember what you said about how the White minority gets treated like second class by the Green majority back on Mars. Is that why you've been distant since then?"

"... Yes." I forgot that he was trained by Earth's greatest Detective until now.

"Maddi... show me." he said hesitantly.

I got up and led him to the Living Room area, careful to make sure that nobody else was here before turning to Tim.

"It won't be pretty." I warned.

"I don't mind." he assured me, a soft smile gracing his face.

"Okay, just... don't... don't scream. okay?" I asked him.

"I won't. I promise." he said, releasing my hand.

I nodded, shifting to my actual form.

When the change was over, Tim smiled and took my hand before he said, "Is this all? Maddi, I've known since we mind-linked when you were trapped in Bialya. I don't care what you look like on the outside. I care about who you are on the inside. The way you look doesn't define who you are. You don't need to put on a mask for me."

I shifted back to a Green Martian and said, "I do it for myself. This is who I am... On the inside. Please don't be mad."

"Mad?" he questioned. "I thought you'd be mad at _me_ since I'm not the one who told you who I really am."

"Not at all. I'm just annoyed with Impulse." I assured him.

"I'm not mad at you either. A little annoyed that you weren't the one to tell me, but not mad at all. As nice as it would've been for you to tell me about being a White Martian instead of a Green Martian, it still feels good to know." he told me.

I threw my arms around his neck and started crying on his shoulder, relief washing over me.

Albeit hesitantly, he slowly put his arms around me.

It felt good to get that off my chest, and to know who my boyfriend really was.

* * *

**Sprit**

"Okay Dannie, so why did you drag me to Plasmius's ex-lair?" Dick asked me.

I smiled and said, "I've been thinking about what you told me about your parents, and I got to thinking. For some reason, the names of your family members sounded really familiar, and it took until now to realize why their names sounded so familiar. In fact, it clicked on my flight over to the cave."

I put the Fenton Phones on his ears and said, "These are so that you'll be able to understand the ghosts while we're in the Ghost Zone."

"Wait, hang on for a minute." he said, grabbing my arms. "You said you were never going to take me there."

"Dick, that was when we were 14. I have a surprise that I am 100% positive you'll love, but you have to trust me to guide you, because I'm blindfolding you until we get there." I told him.

"And it can't wait?" he asked.

I glared at my boyfriend. "Richard John Grayson, you're being so Welsh right now."

"How am I being Welsh?" he questioned.

"I'm going to give you the best present ever, and you're finding fault." I told him.

He kissed me before he said, "I'm sorry. You know how much I love you, right?"

"Yeah, of course, why?" I asked him.

"Because I don't tell you anywhere near often enough." he breathed before pulling me into a deep kiss.

When we finally separated, I said, "Come on Wonder Bread. Blindfold time."

He laughed at the overly used nickname I had given him when we were 14, taking the black cloth from my hand before grabbing my hand, albeit a bit clumsily.

"Lead the way DP." he told me a little too seriously.

I turned intangible for a second, since there was a boulder in the way of Vlad's old portal, and asked him, "Do you feel okay?"

"Tingly," he admitted, "but it's a good tingle."

I smiled and led him through the portal, eventually ending up at a neon green and stark white striped tent.

I had him stand on a rock that was nearby and told him to stay put for a few minutes while I went and got his 'surprise.'

I carefully dodged the crowds before finding the acrobats I was looking for.

"Excuse me, Jo Grayson, John Grayson, Mary Grayson, Rick Grayson, and Karla Grayson?" I asked the ghosts of my boyfriend's parents.

They all looked towards me, and Dick's dad(I saw him in a picture once) said, "How do you know us? I mean, I know that even in the Ghost Zone, our act is pretty big, but I know that you're pretty busy Miss Phantom."

I smirked. "I'm actually not that busy anymore. After Vlad got taken care of, the ghost attacks started happening a lot less often. In fact, they're so unfrequent that I was able to retire and leave the ghost fighting to Danielle. And as for how I know you, I know someone that's close to all of you. Or at least until you all died. But anyways, could you wait here while I go get him?"

The Flying Graysons all raised their eyebrows, but agreed nonetheless.

I smiled before heading out of the tent and grabbing Dick's hand, leading him to his family.

"Here we are." I told him as I took the blindfold off.

He raised his eyebrow. "A ghost circus? Is this some sort of joke?

"Nope. There's a very, _very _popular act here. They're called the Flying Graysons. I've made an appointment for us to see them." I told him, a smirk gracing my face.

He turned to me with an excited look that made me think he was 14 again. "Are you serious?"

"Of course I'm serious. I wanted to do this before I go undercover. I figured today would be as good a time as any." I told him.

He quickly scrapped his mask and gave me a big kiss.

"You're awesome DP; have I ever told you that?" he asked me, his deep blue eyes meeting my currently neon green ones.

I smirked. "You could stand to mention it a little more."

The very second that his parents laid eyes on him, it was a Grayson family reunion. I stayed back a little, not wanting to disturb them, until his cousin Jo asked, "So Dick, why did Dannie Phantom set you up to see us?"

Dick looked back to me, and I suddenly felt a little uncomfortable until he grabbed my hand, smirking like there was no tomorrow.

"DP? Well for starters, she's just plain awesome, and for another, she's my girlfriend." he said proudly.

Congratulations got under way, and Dick and Jo soon got into a contest to see who could do better at ground acrobatics.

When they were done, Dick easily proved to be the better acrobat. When it was time to go, his mother said, "You 2 come back any time, okay?"

Dick smiled the widest smile I'd ever seen and said, "Sure thing mom. As soon as we can."

When we got out of the Ghost Zone, he looked to me and said, "That was the best thing ever DP. I love you so much."

"I figured you'd like it Wonder Bread. And by the way," I said, lifting my left hand to show him a silver band with a greenish-blue gem on it, "What's this? You put it on my hand as soon as we left the Ghost Zone."

He blushed. "I guess you noticed."

"I am the one person that you can't sneak around. I can read you like a book Dick." I told him.

"Well... you remember how I told you that I don't tell you I love you enough?" he questioned

"Yeah, why?" I asked

"Good, because that's... that's an engagement ring." he told me.

He got on one knee and said, "I can't wait any longer to ask Dannie. So, um... Daniella Sapphire Fenton, will you marry me?"

"Can I say something completely and totally crazy?" I asked him.

"As long as it's not so completely and totally crazy that I'll have to check you into Arkham Asylum, absolutely."

"Yes. I'll marry you." I told him, tears brimming in my eyes.

He got up off the ground and kissed m on the lips.

* * *

**Mount Justice**

**February 28th, 15:45 EST**

After we got back to the mountain, Wally and Barry told us all about their whole 'Bart almost got Barry killed when really Bart saved Barry's life' fiasco.

We all were back at the cave to see Bart off to the future.

"Bart's DNA matches with both Iris and you Barry, and this _thing_ is giving off both zeta and chronotron radiation." Dick reported, now utilizing his calm and cool Nightwing demeanor.

Personally, I think he learned it from Kaldur.

"Which is, based on theory." Wally said, stepping forward. "What you'd expect to find radiating off a time machine."

"Which means you're exactly who you say you are." Barry said, stepping forward.

"Ha!" Bart laughed. "Told ya! Anyway, it's been crash, but the future awaits! I gotta _run_." At Impulse's pun, we all facepalmed, knowing that he meant it to be obvious. "That was for you gramps."

Barry stepped forward as Bart was about to enter the pod.

"Bart, thanks for coming. I look forward to, uh... meeting you for the first time," Barry said, clasping his future grandson's shoulders, "And watching you grow up."

"That," Bart smiled widely, "will be crash."

Bart wrapped his arms around Barry's waist, and after a slight hesitation, the older speedster returned the gesture.

"So long!" Bart waved as he entered the pod.

The door closed with a slight thud as steam gusted out the sides. We all waited in anticipation for it to turn on and return to the future, but it did no such thing. I raised an eyebrow and shared a confused look with Nightwing, as did everyone else in the room.

"Maybe he's traveling forward 1 second at a time..?" Beast Boy suggested.

I rolled my eyes.

"BB, we're all traveling forward 1 second at a time. Nightwing, you have taught him absolutely nothing." I said, giving my boyfrien- no, Fiance, a pointed look.

"I have too!" Nightwing complained.

"Name one thing Wonder Bread." I told him.

"..."

"Whipped!" Wally said from across the room.

Suddenly, Impulse burst out and said, "Dang it! The whole thing's fried!" He kicked the machine, probably hoping to either make it work, or make himself feel better. It didn't seem to do either.

"Can you fix it?" Barry piped up.

"I'm a tourist, not a chronol expert! I'm trapped in the stupid past! Ugh," Bart slid his hands down his face in an annoyed gesture. "I'm so moded."

"Well," Nightwing said, "Until we can get you back to the future, maybe you can crash with Barry?"

Bart's face completely lit up, no longer upset about being stuck here.

"That would be so crash!" he exclaimed.

"Oh no," Barry said, holding his hands up. "Iris is pregnant and she already has one speedster to deal with. Adding another one, especially one that's our grandson, would not be a good thing."

Bart deflated.

"He can stay with Joan and me." Jay Garrick said, stepping forward to place a hand on Bart's shoulder. "I'd like to get to know my honorary grandson while I'm still alive. How does that sound kid?"

Bart's frown turned upside-down. **(AN: I'm so sorry, but I couldn't resist!)**

"That sounds great." Bart said, smiling up at the first Flash.

"So it's settled." Nightwing smiled as I stepped closer to him. "Bart will stay with Jay and Joan and be a part of the team."

"Part of the team?" Bart gasped, and I was sure that the kid was ready to pop a blood vessel from all of the excitement I was getting off of him. It was giving me a headache(I gained the power of empathy[Ability to sense emotions] about 2 years ago.).

"Uh," Wally spoke up, "Nightwing, are you sure that's a good idea?" Bart deflated again. "I uh, not that you wouldn't make a great addition to the team and all, I just uh..."

"I'm pretty sure that what my wishy-washy best friend is trying to say is, would Impulse joining the team mess up the timestream?" I finished, looking to Nightwing.

"Well as long as there's no more spoilers, I don't see why he can't join."

Bart began to practically vibrate in excitement. "I promise! No more spoilers!"

"Alright kid." Barry said, beaming at his grandson. "It's settled then."

Now that everything was settled, I glanced around the room.

Suddenly, I caught sight of Robin and Kid Martian... holding hands!

"You sort things out." I told my fiance. "I'm going to go pester the new couple."

He noticed who I was talking about and said, "What makes you think that they're a couple?"

_'Look at their hands Wonder Bread.'_ I told him telepathically. This was the first time I'd used telepathy in years.

He did as directed and smirked.

_'Don't threaten Tim too badly. I know how you can get.'_

_'Relax Wonder Bread; I'll go easy on him... this time.'_

I walked over to the two and said, "Hey guys!"

They immediately split apart and started to stutter.

So cute. Reminded me of when Nightwing and I had just started dating.

"Don't break apart; you're cute together." I told them.

Robin and Maddi both looked at me quizzically before Robin said, "You really think so?"

"Of course. Just let me make one thing clear." I began to glare at the new bird-boy. "I know that I'm dating Nightwing, and that he considers you a brother, but that will not stop me from blasting you to the Far Frozen if you hurt Maddi. Do I make myself clear?"

He gulped, nodding his head.

"Good. I have to go now. Danielle was expecting me home a while ago. Bye now."

When I arrived at my small apartment, Danielle was asleep on the couch, homework under her head and Cujo cuddled closely into her side.

I smiled, picking my daughter up and carrying her to bed. Once she was tucked in, I brought Cujo in and set him down on the foot of her bed.

Sitting down on the couch and looking at the ring, I realized that my afterlife was perfect.

* * *

**Ugh! Finally! This chapter took a butt-load of time, and as much as I loved writing it, I'm glad to be finished.**

**I'm so happy that I got Maddi and Robin discovering each other's secrets out! It was driving me crazy that they didn't know about each other!**

**AS for the whole Shade thing, it'll be explained in the next chapter; I promise.**

**Signing off,**

**-MckennaTennyson-Harper12**


	9. Depths

**Hey guys! I'm back!**

**SnowWolf22; I like to call them either Birdmartian/Greenbird. It depends on what mood I'm in.**

**FanaticalFanatic; Thank you! I'm pretty happy with it myself.**

**UGH! This chapter breaks my heart!**

**Shade will finally be explained! I promise! *Scream like girl for ten minutes until somebody throws a tomato* HEY! YOU IN THE THIRD ROW! NO TOMATO THROWING ALLOWED!**

**Sorry about the yelling. Anyways, onto the chapter.**

**I don't own anything. All right go to their respective owners.**

* * *

**Blüdhaven**

**March 19, 9:30 EST**

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

No. I don't want to get up. You won't make me.

"Mom! Get up!"

Danielle on the other hand...

I tiredly looked to my daughter and said, "What time is it Baby Girl?"

"Uh, time for you to get your butt out of bed?" she said sarcastically.

"You might be 14 years of age physically, but I am still your mother. What. Time. Is it?" I ground out.

"I never realized until now that you get so crabby in the morning." she said, sounding a little hurt.

"It doesn't help that I was up until late last night re-training my Cryokinesis for today's mission. Now for the last time, what time is it?" I asked her, getting annoyed with this faze she was going through.

"It's almost 9:45." she told me in a very matter-of-factly tone.

My eyes sprung open as I shot out of bed.

"Son of a-" looking to Danielle, I changed what I had originally been going to say, "-Biscuit eater!"

She giggled at my misuse of the English language as I scrambled around the room, looking for the outfit I'd picked for today.

My all black t-shirt, jeans and reddish-brown leather jacket were easy enough to find, and so was my underwear. Now where was my... personal item?

"Danielle, sweetheart, have you seen my...?" I looked up to see Danielle, holding the item by its strap with a triumphant look on her face.

I took it from her and said, "Thank you Danielle; you are the best daughter ever. I'll tell Nightwing to help you with your math homework tonight as a sort of thank you present."

"Mom, you're the best." she told me, grabbing her lunch and running off for school.

After a very quick shower, I tamed my hair to the best of my abilities before throwing my clothes on.

When I looked to my bed, I saw a black dufflebag with white straps and the DP logo on each side.

Opening it, I quickly checked to make sure everything was there. I found my Fenton Thermos, Spector Deflector, and my set of ecto blaster pistols inside.

I smiled. Danielle had remembered everything.

I slung the bag over my shoulders and walked into the living room as the familiar cold feeling trembled down my spine and blue mist left my mouth.

I looked in the living room to see Ember waiting for me, arms crossed.

"I'm still not happy about this Dannie. You're abandoning your own daughter to go undercover. You're going to make her think that you died. Do you have any idea what that will put her through? She knows that halfas don't go to the Ghost Zone after they die the rest of the way. And what if Shade finds you?"

"Ember, Shade is the future me. She said that it wasn't my family's death that made me go psycho and that it happened around the time I was 25. I'm only 19. She knows that in order to keep her future, she can't alter my present.

"As for Danielle... it breaks my heart to do something like this to her, but I'm doing it to keep the world a safe place for her.

"She's my daughter, and I already get terrified at the idea of her fighting the evil ghosts. I can't stand the thought of her having to fight a bunch of maniacs like the Light. Promise me that you'll help Nightwing take care of her?" I monologued, really wanting to be on time.

Ember sighed. "Sure. I won't let anything happen to her. Just... be careful."

"I will. And Ember?"

She glanced at me as I smirked.

"I _will_ remember your name." I told her.

She smiled. "Go after your boy DP. What's his nickname again?"

I laughed. "Wonder Bread."

"Good luck with Wonder Bread DP." she told me.

"Thanks Em. I'd better go now. You know how Nightwing can be. And... tell his parents I said 'Hello'."

She nodded one last time, retreating into a naturally occurring portal as I walked out the door.

* * *

**Kid Martian**

**Mount Justice**

**March 19, 11:13 EDT**

"Neptune's Beard!" La'gaan exclaimed as he hit the mat again. "Every time! How do you do it chum?"

"Batman's protege, remember." Robin said, smirking as he helped La'gaan off the ground.

I smiled at my boyfriend, temporarily looking away from my homework.

"I swear," La'gaan told Robin, "One day, I _will_ take down a Bat."

"We'll see about that." Robin smirked, cracking his knuckles as I turned back to my homework.

"I'd like to see Rob fight Maddi!" Gar blurted out, making me stop mid sentence on my Physics.

"Oh, that would be so crash!" Bart shouted, seeming excited at the idea.

"Can't." I told them, faking a smile. "I need to finish my Physics homework. It's due tomorrow."

Cassie came up and broke my pencil. "Come on Maddi; we all want to see a couple spar!"

I took out another pencil and said, "If you want a couple spar so badly, then you and Jaime spar."

Blue's eyes widened before he said, "How about you just do it _hermana_? Please? I don't want Cassie to kick my butt!"

Tim came up and grabbed my free hand, smiling. "Let's just give them what they want, okay? We don't want a riot."

I sighed, shifting into my uniform and setting my pencil down.

"Okay."

_'Only because it's you.'_

We each waited for the other to make a move before he finally threw a punch, which I narrowly dodged.

I frowned.

_'You're going easy on me'_ I told him telepathically.

He fell to the ground quickly and kicked my feet out from under me.

I almost fell to the mat until he grabbed my hand and pulled me up.

"Go again?" he asked.

"One more time, but then I really need to finish my homework." I told him.

"As you wish milady." he said, mock bowing.

I rolled my eyes lightly.

We both fell into fighting stances, and when I went in for an attack, we ended up on top of each other by accident.

We both blushed and scrambled off the mat, suddenly feeling extremely flushed.

_Recognized: Nightwing, B-0-1._

As the bright light of the Zeta tube died down, our leader appeared and walked out to the middle of the room, pausing for a moment to take us all in.

He pulled up some screens as he said, "Spar session is over. The Mission Room is needed for other things right now. I'd appreciate if you'd all leave now."

We all looked curiously at Nightwing before beginning to leave.

"Lagoon Boy," Nightwing called out and said Atlantean stopped, "I need you for this next mission. I need Miss Martian too. Can you go get her for me?"

La'gaan nodded and continued to leave the room.

I looked to Tim and said, "What's the mission?"

"They're protecting the com-sat that's going to launch tonight." he replied as we left the room.

I suddenly felt uncomfortable, realizing which one he meant.

"Oh. You mean the Mars Communication satellite. Yeah, not everyone likes the idea of my kind being able to communicate with Earth." I stated, rubbing the back of my neck nervously.

He took my chin with his other hand and moved my face so that I was looking directly at him.

"Not everyone hates it either. Some of us, including me, are very interesting in learning more about the people of Mars." he told me comfortingly.

I smiled. "Thanks for making me feel better."

"No problem. And by the way, I wasn't going easy on you."

* * *

**Spirit**

I was pacing by the Zeta Beam, waiting patiently for Artemis.

It wasn't like I was early; she was just late.

Normally I don't randomly change in and out of my ghost form, but it was a nervous habit that I had yet to conquer.

I continued to replay things inside my mind. Today was the day that the second part of Dick's plan was going into motion. Today, I was going undercover with Kaldur to infiltrate the Light. There would be no going back after this. I was going to 'fully die' today.

"Dannie!" I looked to my left to see my favorite blonde archer coming up to me.

"Arty!" I exclaimed, running up to her. "What took you so long?"

"Wally made the goodbyes before I left drag on. Are you ready to go?" she asked.

"As ready as you can be when you're going to fake your death." I replied.

She smiled. "Then let's go."

_Recognized: Dannie Phantom, B-0-7; Artemis, B-0-8._

"Time for briefing." Nightwing smirked painfully upon seeing us.

I knew that he hadn't wanted it to be me that went undercover, but I didn't want Wally to worry.

Dick would be getting the most information about what was going on inside the Light, so therefore, he wouldn't worry as much... probably.

"Artemis! Dannie!" M'gann exclaimed as she floated over to embrace us.

"M'gann!" Artemis and I exclaimed together.

We embraced Miss M for a few moments longer until the others swarmed us. "How're Danielle and Wally?" M'gann asked before we could get swarmed.

"She's Danielle./He's Wally." Artemis and I said at the same time.

"Welcome back you two." Mal welcomed.

Mal and I shared a fist-bump before I said, "Good to see you Mal."

"We've missed having you two around here!" Connor exclaimed.

"Hey Boy of Steel." I said as my friend came closer.

Lagoon Boy wrapped his arm around M'gann's shoulder and said, "I relish the opportunity to fight beside you archer," he then turned his attention to me, "And you as well Phantom."

I raised an eyebrow, unsure about how I could respond without hurting the Atlantean's feelings.

"Um... Thanks... I think." I replied.

"Okay Gamma Squad, listen up." I turned my attention to Nightwing, changing to my ghost form and putting all of my weapons in/on my belt. "The mission is Cape Canaveral, Florida; covert op to safeguard the first Earth-Mars com-sat. There are people out there who don't even like the _idea_ of aliens and will do almost _anything_ to scrub this launch."

Miss Martian's face fell until I placed a hand on her shoulder. "But that's why Artemis and I came back; because not all of us feel that way."

She gave us both a weak smile.

"So why are you going?" Mal questioned.

"Let's just say that after running this team for an entire year," my fiance straightened his glove, "I'm peckish for a little action. Besides, where DP goes, I go."

I had to resist the urge to bust up laughing and roll my eyes. Nobody except for Artemis and me knew the real reason that Dick was coming along, and it had to stay that way at all costs. Even though it killed me to know how much pain my 'death' was going to bring to the team.

* * *

**Cape Canaveral**

**April 19, 20:59 EDT**

I sighed as I glanced around at my surroundings. Nightwing hadn't said anything to me since we boarded the Bio-Ship.

Maybe it was because the team had found out about our engagement(I figured it must be so that Nightwing could make his mourning more believable), or maybe it was something else that was making him so distant, but it made me feel like a stranger to my own lover.

I glanced at the stars above and realized how beautiful of a view it was. I must not have been the only one to notice, because Artemis said, "If nothing else, we had a nice view?"

Dick nodded, pressing his comm.

"Miss Martian, link us up."

_'Link established.'_ Miss M's voice rang out through our minds.

_'Good. Begin aerial sweep of the Cape's perimeter.'_

_'Hey boss-fish,' _Lagoon Boy called out, _'I'd be happy to join my Angelfish on that mission.'_

Nightwing sighed mentally. _'Negative Lagoon Boy. You're right where I need you; giving me maximum coverage, in the water, on land, and in the air, in case there's any attempt at sabotage.'_

A few more moments of silence passed before Nightwing grabbed my hand and said, "Look Dannie, I'm not happy with myself for letting you go undercover like this, but I'm still glad you came back."

I smirked at him. "You'll live Wonder Bread. Besides, it feels good to be back. I'm not sure if I can give up this time. Well... at least not until my dying day."

His grip on my hand tightened as he said, "Don't talk like that. You know how much this terrifies me."

I raised an eyebrow. "So you can take on the Joker by yourself, but the idea of me going undercover makes you quake in your boots?" Glancing at my fiance's feet, I added, "Literally?"

"Well... I've already lost my mom, my dad, my Aunt, my Uncle, and my cousin. I can't lose you too."

I smiled at him. "You won't. I've been dodging people that wanted to rip me apart molecule by molecule since I was 14. I'll be fine. Besides, you know I'm not easily gotten rid of."

He pulled me closer. "I know, but that doesn't mean I have to like it."

I shook my head, rubbing my temple. "Richard John Grayson, I've been to a ghost prison where everyone that hates me sat at the same table. I will be fine."

"Okay, just don't... Don't talk about death, okay?"

"I won't. Let's focus on the mission now though, okay? Block everything else out."

He nodded, turning his attention back to the sat-comm.

_'Whoa.' _Lagoon Boy called out. _'Heads up minnows, we got bad guys. Black Manta troopers. They're protecting some kind of... platform beneath the surface just off shore.I'm taking them down!'_

_'Belay that,' _Nightwing ordered. _'Wait for back up.'_

_'I'll scrounge a re-breather from the cargo hold and help the rookie out.' _Connor, you didn't.

_'Rookie?' _Lagoon Boy questioned. Thanks Connor, this was just what we needed. _'Neptune's beard! I don't need any help from the Boy of Steel!'_

_'Lagoon Boy!' _I told the Atlantean. _'Stand down!'_

_'Sorry, you're breaking up. Chrrrrrrttt. Chrrrrrrrttt.'_

I rolled my eyes.

_'There isn't any static on a psychic link!'_

"We got company." Artemis said. I walked over to her spot, and sure enough, there were about a dozen Manta troopers making their way up the shore.

Artemis shot an arrow and it latched into a wall, creating a zip line for us.

Artemis went first, and then me, followed closely by Nightwing.

When the Manta troopers started shooting at us. Focusing on the ones _on _the zip line instead of the zip line itself, I managed to, with a large amount of effort, turn Artemis and Dick intangible.

When the ground came close enough, I let go and stopped the intangibility and rolled, ducking next to Nightwing once I was back on my feet.

_'Superboy, do you have that re-breather?'_ Nightwing asked.

_'Negative. La'gaan forgot to restock.'_ I shivered as I imagined the annoyed look on Superboy's face.

_'Then take the helm,'_ Nightwing ordered. _'Miss Martian, gill up and help Lagoon Boy. Superboy, we need cover fire down here.'_

I peered through the blast wall to see the Bio-Ship, in camouflage mode, knock down some troopers.

_'That's our cue!' _Artemis shouted mentally. Now that I think about it, a large amount of my life is mental.

She started to jump up but Nightwing grabbed her leg and pulled her down, helping her to narrowly dodge a blast to the wall.

I glared at the archer.

_'Arty, I know that you're rusty, but are you trying to get yourself killed?'_ I asked her, and Nightwing immediately grabbed my hand.

_'Sorry! I know, I prom__ised I wouldn't say anything involving death!'_

_'Why is he so paranoid about death all of a sudden?' _Superboy asked.

_'Mostly because I just got back in the field. He's been all too literally quaking in his boots since we left the Bio-Ship.' _I explained.

_'You know it doesn't help that we just got engaged a little over a month ago DP. I love you, and I can't lose you.'_ he told me.

_'I love you too, but can you please stop suffocating my hand? I'd like to keep it in one piece.'_ I pleaded.

He sheepishly released my hand and said, _'Sorry. I'm just a little on edge. You're a great member of the team and I shouldn't worry so much.'_

I threw him a thankful glance before Artemis said, _'We're on the wrong side of this wall lovebirds.'_

_'Superboy.' _Nightwing called out.

_'On it.'_ My friend grunted.

Suddeenly there was a bright explosion above us as the Bio-Ship took down a missile. A smile graced my face before I remembered that there were probably others.

The next thing I knew, there was a warning siren, and I paled. That was probably not a good thing. We whipped our heads around as the rocket roared to life, steam beginning to swirl out from the blasters.

Nope, not good.

We turned back around and saw a sign that read,

**WARNING: EXTREME FIRE DANGER. BLAST AREA**

_'Artemis is right! We really are on the wrong side of this wall!' _I told them.

I covered my ears as the sound of another missile came to my sensitive ghost ears. Before the missile could even get to the rocket, it was shot down, exploding in a bright, fiery explosion. The Manta troopers all flinched away, avoiding the light from the explosion.

_'The trooper's helmets!'_ Artemis exclaimed. _'Designed to enhance vision underwater, right?'_ She pulled an arrow out of her quiver and notched it into her bow. Pointing her weapon to the sky, she launched the arrow into the air.

At a certain altitude, it began to glow before exploding into a bright blast. The troopers all flinched away from the light and looked to the ground.

With the Manta troopers temporarily distracted, we made our move.

_'Move!'_ Nightwing ordered, and we jumped through the wall, using my intangibility, to safety... well... a _safer_ place.

We darted across the sandy beach, and I wasted no time in using my Cryokinesis to freeze a trooper.

I made sure to freeze him from his feet all the way up to his neck and then punch him to knock him out.

Taking to the skies, I narrowly dodged a blast.

I landed near Artemis and Dick and blasted some ecto-lightning at a trooper that was sneaking up on my fiance.

He turned around to see the recently electrocuted trooper on the ground and smiled at me. _'You've been re-training yourself, haven't you?'_

_'Yeah, with help. Frostbite with my Cryokinesis, Ember with my ecto blasts and ecto-lightning, Skulker with my blasters, and the Box Ghost with my basic powers. I'm lucky that they're my friends now. Unfortunate that Technus is still bent on being evil.'_

_'Yeah, but let's focus.'_

I nodded.

Another trooper came at me, a blaster shooting at me, but I dodged them narrowly before firing an ecto blast at him.

A second trooper attempted to come up behind me with a knife, and without time to think of anything else, I used my Ghostly Wail, using up so much energy that I reverted to my human form, which was wearing a domino mask.

I silently thanked Nightwing for giving me one before I transformed to my ghost form.

Seeing how Nightwing was staring nervously at me, I smiled and shrugged, _'I can handle myself Nightwing, honestly.'_

He smiled back at me, albeit nervously, and said, _'Get your blasters out. You'll need them.'_

_'Already done.'_ I told him, blasting a trooper that was attempting to sneak up on me.

He smiled, and I did too until I saw Kaldur rising from the water, and I swore that Ember was nearby, playing ominous music.

I just barely registered Miss M saying something about Lagoon Boy. If I didn't know that Kaldur was a double agent, I'd be fuming. Instead, my heart was racing. This was it. After this, there was no turning back.

As explosions rang in the air around us, Kaldur continued to rise from the ocean.

"Kaldur!" I shouted. "You don't want to do this!"

"I believe I do!" He shouted, pulling out his water bearers.

The water around him began to sort of... glow, as he made it do what he wanted. With an angry cry, he sent the water at us, in the form of a serpent mind you.(He's gotten really creative over the years.)

With a loud cry, the water hit us... Hard. I coughed and gagged, trying to get the water out of my lungs before I slowly stood up.

The rocket roared to life, which was murder to my sensitive ears, but I turned to watch it anyways. The fire from the ignition lit up the sky and the beach like Pandora's torch as the rocket gained altitude.

I smiled slightly, but frowned when another missile went speeding after the rocket.

Reacting as fast I could, I used some of the little energy I had left to add some extra charge to my ecto-pistol as I blasted the missile, which was thankfully destroyed before it could reach the rocket.

I smirked at Nightwing, who shouted, "Spirit! Look out!"

Nightwing hopped in front of me, fighting Kaldur. I already knew what he was doing. He was giving me more time so that I could build up enough energy to stop my heartbeat just long enough to make the others think I died.

Nightwing managed to dodge the first attack, but after that Kaldur hit him in the stomach with a water hammer, knocking him to the ground.

Artemis paused momentarily before going after Kaldur, managing to knock a water bearer out of his hand before getting knocked to the side.

Finally, it was my turn.

I didn't have enough energy to go ghost _and_ stop my heartbeat, but I could still fight. (I apologize to Black Canary for every single time that I complained about combat training.)

I dropped my empty ecto-pistol and went after Kal with the other one.

He quickly threw knocked it out of my hand and 'stabbed' me when I tried to punch him.

The water sword just grazed my side when he curved it, but it was enough to let the packet of my blood burst and begin to leak onto my outfit.

"Welcome back." Kaldur said menacingly, pulling the sword away and into his pack as he let me fall.

"Phantom!" Nightwing called out, coming to help me as I stumbled backwards before falling into his arms.

"I got you," He murmured, allowing the fake tears in his mask to fall, "Hang on."

He helped me to lay down as he whispered, soft enough so that only I could hear, "Be careful DP."

Slowly, I closed my eyes.

"Move out," I heard Kaldur say, "This mission is a failure."

I slowed my heart and continued to do so until it stopped. Failure. Right...

A loud bang rang out and I had to resist the urge to spring up. NO! The rocket was _not_ supposed to be decimated!

I felt Nightwing doing CPR on me, counting out each press on my chest.

I heard a gasp, which I knew belonged to M'gann, and her and Connor joined us.

"I-I don't hear her heartbeat." Con said with a mixture of sadness and shock.

With the amount of times I've almost died, I'm sure they expected me to spring up and say, "Tada! Just kidding! Not dead! Half dead, but not all dead!"

"298, 29, 30," I heard my fiance gasp out before pressing his mouth to mine. He sighed and leaned back, allowing more fake tears to fall from behind his mask.

We all knew that in order to make this believable, I had to do what all ghosts do when they die for a second time; phase into the ground. But in my case, I had to do intangibility while at the same time keeping my heartbeat gone.

So, without any further wait, I phased into the ground, continuing to move until I was underneath enough layers of earth that I knew Connor wouldn't hear me.

* * *

**Kid Martian**

Spirit was... dead. Completely dead.

I couldn't believe that someone who has lived past so much, could be killed by someone that she used to be friends with.

I continued to sob as I clung to Tim, trying to stop the endless waterfall of tears. He didn't say anything. He just held me a little tighter and kissed my forehead lightly.

Losing Spirit had hit the team hard, but anyone could see that Nightwing and Nightlight were suffering the most.

Nightlight. Spirit's daughter/clone, the first one to be told by Spirit that she could be better than what she was born as. Aqualad had orphaned a child.

And Nightwing, he had just gotten engaged to Spirit a little over 2 weeks ago. The bird-themed hero had gained a hole in his heart.

Kaldur killed her. The Atlantean we once called our leader, a founding member of the team, Spirit's best friend. I couldn't stop thinking about it. How could you just kill your best friend without any remorse?

I clung tighter to Tim, who began to absentmindedly rub my back.

"We'll find La'gaan _and_ Aqualad." Superboy growled quietly.

I was almost positive he didn't mean for us all to hear, but in a room of sobbing people, even the quietest of conversations is bound to be heard.

"No doubt," Mal agreed quietly. "Where's Nightwing? He should be here. Spirit _was_ his fiance after all."

Connor sighed, looking down, "He went with Nightlight to tell Spirit's friends in the Ghost Zone."

* * *

**Spirit**

**Blüdhaven**

**March 20, 04:00 EDT**

As Dick helped me straighten the ponytail I'd put my hair into(CURSE THE BAT FAMILY AND THEIR OBSESSIVE OCD!), he muttered, "We'll laugh about this someday."

Once my pony tail was fixed and the hood of my parka was back up, I followed his glance to his holo-glove, where he had a happy sight.

It was from my first day at Gotham Academy, where he'd taken mine Artemis's picture and disappeared so fast that I didn't recognize him until earlier that day. In the picture, Dick was smiling from ear to ear while I was a mixture of frightened, nervous, and confused, and Artemis was confused.

The memory made me smile slightly.

"Yeah Wonder Bread, we will." I told him quietly.

Suddenly a door nearby creaked open, not long after Dick had closed his holo-glove.

"Wally?" Artemis and Dick asked, worried that he may have followed along.

"No." A voice called out, and when we turned around, Kaldur was walking in.

Shortly after, I decided to make my appearance, taking my place next to Nightwing.

I pulled down my hood and smirked, attempting to hide my honest nervousness.

"I take it our ruse was successful?" Kaldur asked, glancing at Nightwing.

"Almost _too_ successful." Dick reported, squeezing my hand a little tighter. "The team and the League are in mourning, and Danielle is distraught."

That made my heart ache a little. Danielle... my baby girl.

"They might _never_ forgive us." Artemis spoke up.

Kal glanced between all of us. "And still only we four know the secret?"

I sighed. "I told Ember."

Dick gripped my hand even tighter, if that was at all possible. "What? Why?"

"She was getting suspicious about why I was rejoining the team all of a sudden, even though she knew that Miss M and I are good friends. She wouldn't flipping drop it, no matter what I tried. So I told her. Besides the fact, Ember is my best friend; I can't lie to her." I turned to smile at Dick. "She promised to help you with Danielle."

He loosened his grip on my hand for a split second before saying, "I understand."

Artemis finally blurted out, "I told Wally. Same reason as Spirit with Ember. Sorry."

Kaldur sighed. "Do not be sorry. We know that Wally and Ember can be trusted and it was only a matter of time before they discovered the truth."

"Well in that case," Nightwing continued, "Only us _six_ know this secret and the other: that you've been under deep cover in Black Manta's organization since leaving the team. How'd it go on that end?"

"Successful as well." Kaldur answered. "I've proven my loyalty to my biological father. He is moving me up the ladder, bringing me closer to the Light, and their unknown partner."

"Not without costs Kaldur," Nightwing sighed. I didn't need to read his mind to know that the stress was getting to him. "The com-sat, and La'gaan _definitely_ wasn't supposed to be captured."

"It was the only way to save his life, _and_ maintain my cover." Kaldur explained.

"I'm not blaming you." Nightwing told him, stepping forward to clasp the Atlantean's shoulder. "I know you've been forced to make _impossible _decisions, like saving the Kroloteans on Melina Island-"

"-Or saving my friends." Kaldur finished. "And I _will_ find a way to help La'gaan. You have my word."

"So what now?" Artemis asked, crossing her arms.

Nightwing reached into a pouch on his utility belt and pulled out a necklace. It wasn't anything special; just a choker with a small lavender tear drop gem. He turned to me and clasped the necklace firmly around my neck.

I raised an eyebrow.

"Why'd you give your dead fiance bling?" Artemis asked, clearly wondering the same thing as me.

"Glamour charm. Courtesy of Zatanna." Nightwing explained as he smirked. "Physio-Morphic spell I think. She said it backwards."

Everyone took a step back as they examined me. I frowned. I didn't feel any different.

"I do not understand." Kaldur said, obviously just as confused as I was. "She looks the same."

"To the four of us, and _only_ us." Dick said, glancing at me. "Wally and Ember won't be able to see you as Dannie, because to anyone else, you're an entirely different person. Try looking in that puddle of water."

I did as he asked, and saw a completely different person in the place of my reflection.

In the place of my windswept black hair was smooth, tidy brown hair that went a little past my shoulders, and instead of the pale complexion I'd gained over the years from sticking to the shadows and doing night time patrols, I had a slight tan that made me seem Latino. My eyes had changed from blue to green, and my face seemed a little narrower.

I smirked at him. "The more impressive trick is how you managed to get something so specific from Zatann, without revealing who or what it was really for."

He smiled. "We have history."

Kaldur stepped forward. "It is time."

I nodded before pulling Dick into a deep kiss.

I allowed his tongue entrance for a few seconds before I separated from him.

"What was that for?" Dick asked, clearly out of breath.

"While I'm undercover with Kal, we're not going to be able to show any affections for each other, no matter how much I'm positive that I'll want to. I really needed that out my system. Those mouth-to-mouth kisses didn't cut it." I explained to him, smirking at the last part.

He nodded. "R-Right. Stay safe."

I hugged him briefly before saying, "Always Wonder Bread. Always."

He turned to Kaldur before he said, "Keep her safe for me."

Kaldur nodded. "Of course my friend."

Kaldur and I said our goodbyes and retreated into the submarine.

Once we were on-board, Kaldur sighed, handing me a box.

"We have finished the hard part." he breathed.

"The hard part? Kaldur, we both know it's only going to get harder from here on out." I replied.

He chose to ignore me and said, "Your new costume is inside that box."

I opened the box to see a purple and white costume with a matching cape, a crossbow, and a silver bo-staff. (Picture is on my profile page)

"You will need these. You will not be able to use any of your... abilities Dan-" "Huntress." I interrupted. "It's Huntress."

He nodded.

What have I gotten myself into?

* * *

**I'm sorry if anyone hates me for making my OC go undercover with Kaldur instead of Artemis, but in my mind, Spirit went instead because she thought Dick would be able to handle his girl going on an undercover mission better than Wally would be able to handle it with Artemis(as everyone saw in the series, Wally didn't handle it very well.)**

**I apologize for not having Maddi in this enough. She'll be in more for the next chapter.**

**Signing off**

**-MckennaTennyson-Harper12**


	10. SatisfactionDarkness

**Hey guys!**

**I'm back!**

**Bet you didn't see Dannie becoming Kaldur's right hand coming, did ya?**

**For those of you that are curious, I am going to write a Surviving the Time Skip fic so that this doesn't get any more confusing than it already is.**

**I have decided to write in the third person from now on, just because it'll make things a whole lot easier.**

**I own nothing but my OCs.**

* * *

**Amity Park**

**March 21, 9:15**

The days leading up to her mother's funeral were painful. In the space of 2 days, Danielle had been told that her mother died, moved away from her home and come to live with Nightwing, and been brought to her mother's funeral to listen to people, humans and ghosts, talk about how wonderful and beautiful her mother had been.

It was torture.

Almost getting destabilized and turning into goop were nothing compared to this.

Danielle thought that maybe, possibly, her mother could have just done something that made her temporarily disappear, like when they'd finally stopped Vlad, but unfortunately, Connor had confirmed that her heart had stopped, and that she had phased into the ground; the same way that all ghosts do when they die again.

The tears wouldn't stop. Danielle had lost the last person she had in her life/afterlife... except for Nightwing that is. He'd been a perfect father figure to her for the past 3 years, helping with whatever he could.

But still, she felt empty inside.

**Nightwing** seemed like he was grieving to almost everyone there, but he was really worrying.

Spirit could still be lost easily, and it would be his fault. He had been the one that let her go undercover by faking her own death.

Of course he had tried to talk her out of it and let Artemis go instead, but she was stubborn and insisted that it should be her. That was one of the things he loved and missed about her since she wasn't here right now; her stubbornness and stupid sense of self-sacrifice

Why had he let her do this?

**Kid Martian** was with Tim at the very edge of the crowd. They both knew Spirit pretty well, but they didn't want to intrude.

The people of Amity Park and the Ghost Zone were her family, and neither of them wanted to intrude on her family's mourning.

Maddi couldn't help but feel responsible, at least a little bit. It had been a _Mars_ Communication satellite that Spirit had died trying to protect.

Spirit had died trying to protect something that was important to _Maddi's_ people. It didn't benefit the Ghost Zone or Amity Park in any way.

Spirit had died because of her selflessness, but Kid Martian still couldn't help but feel a little bit responsible.

**Artemis and Dick** weren't blamed, at least for the most part. There were, sadly, a few that did blame them silently, but the ones that blamed them knew the heroes were going through enough already, and were respectful enough to keep their blame to themselves. After all, both of the non-powered heroes had been there on the beach that night.

If only they all knew.

Wally held Artemis closer to his side as she tried to not be hard on herself. Dick had tried to tell her it wasn't her fault that Dannie went undercover, but she wasn't convinced. Dannie had chosen to go undercover so that Artemis wouldn't have to, although her reasons made a lot of sense.

Nobody would be getting as much Intel about what was going on as Dick, so he wasn't going to worry as much as everyone else... probably.

"Hey," the archer glanced to her right to see Dick approaching them.

"Hey," Artemis croaked out.

Wally said nothing and just squeezed his girlfriend closer to his side. A part of the retired speedster was still mad at his 'best friend' for dragging Artemis and Dannie back into the field, and even more-so for allowing Spirit to go undercover, but mostly for the inner guilt he'd started inside Artemis. She hadn't said anything, but Wally could see it in her eyes. They weren't the beautiful, stormy gray they usually were; instead, they were filled with guilt.

Before the plan had been set in motion, Dick had been sure this was the best route, albeit he hadn't been quite as sure when Dannie had decided to go undercover. Now that he was seeing the sadness plaguing Danielle and the guilt that was swarming Artemis, he wasn't anywhere near as sure. _It's for the best._ he assured himself. _This mission needs to be completed at all costs; even if that means making sacrifices._

Dick paused. He was becoming like Batman; something he'd promised himself and Dannie would never happened.

Avoiding that thought, he asked Artemis, "Are you okay?"

Artemis sniffed and said, "Fine."

In all honesty, the blonde archer was anything _but_ fine. The sadness of the team and the League had made her upset, obviously, but at the distraught look on Danielle's face when she'd been told her mother was gone, Artemis almost lost it. But she had to keep it together, for the sake of Dannie and everyone in Amity Park. After all, Dannie was still alive. This plan was for the best...

Right?

**Happy Harbor**

**March 21, 17:33 EDT**

Standing in a grotto below the main area of Mount Justice stood 6 teens; Impulse, Kid Martian, Robin, Wonder Girl, and Blue Beetle.

They were staring at Spirit: the hero that was most recently added to their grotto of fallen heroes. Due to the funeral that had taken place that morning, everyone had sorrow in their hearts.

Maddi's gaze flickered around the grotto, taking in all of the other heroes that were there. The first hero that she noticed was Ted Kord; the previous Blue Beetle. According to Uncle J'onn, he had been a great man.

The next hologram was Aquagirl. The only thing Maddi knew about Tula was that had died in battle, and that she had been good friends with Aqualad. Her death seemed to have triggered his betrayal.

She felt Tim's grip on her hand tighten as she glanced at the memorial for Jason Todd; the previous Robin. Though he'd never met Jason, knew how much his predecessor had meant to the Bat Family, and that his death had hit them all hard. It seemed that Jason hadn't been able to get out of Dick's shadow, so chose to start being reckless, which ultimately led to his untimely demise. Because of this, Tim was now stuck in Jason's shadow. The Bat Fam babied him, probably hoping to protect him like they hadn't been able to protect Jason.

The final hologram was the one that stung Maddi the most. It was Spirit, hood up, and hands glowing with green energy, her eyes glowing a fierce yet gentle neon green. Maddi had so many things she wanted to say, but most of them had already been said at the funeral, so the only thing that the Martian could choke out was, "Thank you."

Tim glanced at Maddi and saw that her usually perfect green cheeks were stained to a mint color from tears. She'd hardly stopped crying since Spirit had died.

Tim didn't know the whole story, but according to Miss Martian, Dannie had been the first one to believe that Maddi could make a difference.

Subconsciously, he pulled the girl closer to him, silently telling her that he was there for her.

The quiet mourning was interrupted by loud crunching.

Maddi looked up with a tear stained face to see Jaime glaring at Bart, who was eating.

Bart smiled at everyone sheepishly.

"Sorry," he shrugged. "Mourning makes me hungry."

Jaime grabbed the bag of snacks from Bart's hand and glared at him. "You stole this bag of Chicken Whizzies from my locker, didn't you?!"

"Hey, hey, hey! Where I'm from, it's not stealing! It's scavenger's rights!" Bart defended, snagging back the bag. "Case in point, we don't have Chicken Whizzies, freeze dried or other, in my era. So blame Kid Flash; he got me hooked."

Jaime looked away. "Forget I asked."

"So why is this here?" Bart asked. "I mean it's pretty and everything, but these people are heroes! In the line of duty and all that. They should have giant statues! Big crashing memorials in the uh... Hall of Justice or something!"

Maddi sniffled and, with her voice breaking, said, "I asked that too. Captain Atom says that the Justice League doesn't want _or_ need a public shrine to its fallen. I'm not entirely sure that that's the real reason there isn't one though. I think they just don't want to advertise that we're not immortal."

Jaime nodded. "Yeah. The handful of regular people that have seen me in action, they think I'm this guy in another costume." he said, gesturing to Ted Kord's memorial. "The world will never about Ted Kord's sacrifice."

Bart smiled at him. "But, you know. And you're carrying on the grand Blue Beetle tradition! Right?"

"I wish!" Jaime snapped, glaring at the ground. "It's such a total rip! Superboy has Superman, Cassie you have Wonder Woman, Robin has Batman, Nightwing _and_ Batgirl, Maddi Hatti and Gar have each other, Martian Manhunter, and Miss Martian." He turned to glare at Bart. "You've been in this era for what, five minutes? And already you have _three_ Flash mentors, one of which feeds you junk food." Impulse glanced at the bag of snacks before hiding it sheepishly behind his back. "Me? I never even got the chance to _meet_ the guy who should've been my mentor."

Maddi smiled for the first time all day before she said, "Having a mentor isn't always as great as it may seem, especially when you're related to your mentors like I am."

"Yeah," Robin grinned, mostly because Maddi was finally cheering up, "just look at all of the Justice Leaguers that didn't have a mentor. Batman never had a mentor. He trained himself for years and now, he's going toe-to-toe with some of the biggest bad guys there are."

Jaime sighed, staring at his shoes. "Yeah, but having a mentor would've been nice, y'know?"

"I hear that!" Bart laughed. "We have more in common than you think. Our love of Chicken Whizzies for example." He put his arm around Jaime's shoulders, dragging him out of the grotto, and said, "Let me buy you some to replace the bag I salvaged. We'll hang and it'll be totally crash."

"Uh... sure." Jaime turned around and called back to Wonder Girl, "Bye Cassie! I'll call you later!"

Once the two boys were gone, Cassie pouted and said, "Impulse stole my boyfriend."

Her sadness was quickly replaced with a sudden silliness. "I do think they'd make a cute couple though. Bluepulse!"

Maddi shook her head. "You're weird Cassie."

Cassie scoffed. "You're just upset because you and Robin don't have a couple name."

The Martian and her boyfriend smiled in sync.

"Actually, we do." Tim said, smirking.

Cassie started to seem a little flushed. "Whatever it is, I don't think I want to know."

Tim shook his head. "Whatever. Aren't you 2 supposed to meet Raquel for her wedding shower?"

While Maddi was confused, Cassie seemed to realize something and grabbed Kid Martian's hand, flying out of the cave and through the Zeta tubes as Nightwing and Batgirl entered the grotto.

Tim frowned.

"What's wrong little bro?" Barbara asked.

"Cassie stole my girlfriend." he complained, crossing his arms.

Nightwing smirked. "I think that they'd be a cute couple. Greengirl."

Robin fake gagged and said, "Blech! Leave the couple naming to Babs. And I think that Wondermartian would be better."

Nightwing shook his head. "You two are weird."

"You're just upset because Maddi and Tim don't have a couple name." Barbara teased.

Tim smirked. "If only you knew. We're Birdmartian."

And with a triumphant smirk, Tim left the grotto.

**(I'm too lazy to write the whole wedding shower)**

* * *

**Gulf of Mexico**

**March 23, 16:10**

Dannie was with Kaldur in a Manta Flyer, which also held the Terror Twins, and Icicle Jr., who were the other fighters for the mission that Black Manta had sent them on.

"Brother Tommy," she heard Tuppence say, "I think we're plum crazy to throw in with this feller. I mean it wasn't 2 years ago Mr. Aqualad here was trying to lock us back up in Belle Rev."

"Well sister Tuppence, folks say he had a change of heart since findin' out who his Papi is." the halfa heard Tommy reply.

"I hear he switched sides because of some girl," Junior put in as Dannie heard him walk up to Tuppence. "Which I totally get. Y'know, if it's the right girl."

"Step back Junior." Tuppence replied. "You're givin' me the chills."

"But in a good way, right babe?" Junior flirted.

"Me, I'm more concerned about this Huntress." Tommy stated. "How come the Terror Twins ain't never heard of her before?"

Dannie had to resist the urge to roll her eyes as she said, "You know we can hear you."

"That we do Missy." Tommy replied, and by the sound of his voice, he was smirking. "These are open questions you see."

"So which one of you wants to ask your 'open questions' of Black Manta?" She asked, turning to face the villains. Tommy's smirk instantly vanished. "Which one of you wants to suggest to the big bad, that his son and his son's hand-picked right hand, can't be trusted?"

They all shut up after that.

"Don't look so defeated." Junior flirted. "I'm here for you."

"Ugh." Tuppence shivered. "Will you cut that out?"

"Can't help myself babe." Junior admitted. "I've been kinda obsessed since the first time I laid eyes on you."

"This _is_ the first you laid eyes on me." Tuppy deadpanned.

"Technically." Junior said, and I knew he was talking about when we stopped the Belle Rev jailbreak 5 years ago. "But see, five years ago in Belle Rev, this Martian girl was posing as you-"

The next thing Dannie heard was the sound of ice cracking as Tuppence said, "So go give the skeevies to her."

"I'm wearing her down." Junior told Kaldur.

"Perhaps we could focus on the mission now." the Atlantean replied harshly. "We are closing on our target."

* * *

**Happy Harbor**

**March 23, 20:24 EDT**

Maddi was finishing up her Physics homework when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." she said, closing her Physics book.

She hadn't seen Robin since her and Cassie left the grotto, because with Batman being off-world he had to step up to patrol Gotham, so she was eager for some company.

Suddenly, Maddi was tapped on the shoulder.

She turned around to see Jaime and Bart, wearing full hero attire.

"What are you two doing here?" she asked. "It's not that I'm not happy to see you both," she quickly added, "I'm just curious."

"We were wondering if you wanted to come hang with us!" Bart exclaimed.

She smiled apologetically. "Thanks for the offer, but I have to finish my homework."

She started to work on her physics again, but Bart took the pencil out of Maddi's hand as Jaime pulled her up.

"Come on _hermana_, you have all weekend to finish your physics. It's Friday! _Por favor_?" Jaime asked.

"Why me? Cassie and Gar are-"

"Both busy." Impulse interrupted. "Leaving you as our hang out buddy."

She glanced at my open Physics book, and then back at the boys, who were smiling eagerly.

She could finish a Physics assignment that wasn't due until Monday, or go and hang out with her friends.

... She's going to go hang out with her friends.

"Okay, but only for a little while." Maddi told them.

She shifted into her uniform and then followed them out of the land entrance.

* * *

"So, why are we flying to El Paso again?" Maddi asked as we flew across the country.

"Because El Paso has rocks!" Impulse replied.

She raised my eyebrows.

"Why do we need rocks?" she asked curiously.

"You'll see." he promised.

Impulse's vague answers will be the death of her.

* * *

The boys had really just brought Maddi along to watch them do what boys tend to do best; blow things up. She was bored so she sat cross-legged just above the ground, meditating.

Blue fired his sonic blaster at a rock and said, "Here, watch this one!" When the rock had been destroyed, he said, "Well?

Impulse faked boredom as he said, "_Yaaawwn._ Seriously? _That's_ the best you can do?"

Blue scoffed. "No."

He whirled around and blew up another boulder.

He blew on his hand/cannon, which shifted back to normal as he said, "How's that _hermano_?"

Maddi sighed, finally stopping her meditation since it wasn't doing much. "I don't mean to be rude, but why am I here if you 2 are just blowing things up?"

Impulse raised his eyebrow. "You mean you're not having fun?"

"Explosions aren't my thing, considering that all Martians are weak to fire." she explained.

Bart smirked. "Well KM, the boulders are definitely feeling the mode, _but_, if there's one thing I learned in the future, it's that it's easier to destroy-" He sped off, not really seeming to do anything before coming back, arms outstretched like when he arrived. "Than to create! Tada!"

"Uh," Jaime said, just as confused as Maddi, "'Tada' what exactly?"

"Curb the attitude, gain some altitude _hermanos._" Bart replied, clearly annoyed.

The two heroes flew upward, and Maddi gasped at what she saw.

Right where they had been standing was an outline of the real Impulse, made out of bits of rock from the boulders Jaime had destroyed.

"Impulse by Impulse!" Bart shouted. "Is that crash or what?!"

"Crash." Jaime said, obviously impressed. "Totally crash."

"I have to say Bart, you win." she told him.

"Win what?" he asked.

"I made a bet with myself about which one of you would impress me more before I had to go home." Maddi explained. "You win."

"That's so crash!" Bart shouted.

* * *

Dannie looked to Kaldur for his signal, and when he gave it, she gave the signal for Tuppence to pounce Blue Beetle.

She cannon-balled him into the ground, destroying Impulse's rock portrait.

"Oh man," Impulse complained. "I spent 1.6 seconds on that self-portrait; it was my masterpiece."

"Impulse, I don't mean to be rude, but I think that Blue matters more than your rock art." Kid Martian told the speedster. Sweet little Maddi. Always trying so hard not to insult people.

Dannie ran at Impulse, followed closely by Tommy, and aimed a kick at Bart's face, which he dodged with his speed, right into Tommy. The speedster bounced right off of Tommy and straight into her trap as Dannie used her crossbow to launch a net at him.

Tuppence kept her hold on Blue Beetle as Tommy went to help her. They didn't let go until Icicle Jr. froze the Hispanic boy.

"Blue!" Kid Martian shouted. She had landed, just a little ways away from Impulse, and was trying to get to the boy until Dannie threw some bombs at the Martian girl's feet.

At first, they didn't do anything, but after a few seconds, the bombs ignited a fire circle around Maddi.

She quickly felt the effects of the fire getting to her, weakening her, as she slowly fell to the ground, feeling exhausted, powerless, and fatigued.

"KM! Blue!" Bart screamed. He may not have been an expert on the whole hero thing, but he knew that Martians were weak to fire.

Dannie felt bad for hurting Maddi, but she had to maintain her cover.

As Maddi fell to the ground, unconscious, Impulse vibrated out of his bonds and picked up Kid Martian, taking her behind a boulder before joining Blue Beetle to fight.

Maddi soon heard Impulse say, "Aha."

The auburn haired boy sped up to Aqualad and said, "So you're Aqualad; fighting with the enemy and using alien tech to track my buddy Blue. Not crash dude, not crash, _at all._"

Impulse grabbed the 'tracking device' from Kaldur and said, "Zoink! Moded!"

He then sped back to down to Blue, who was holding Maddi up bridal style as she recovered from the fire's effects on her.

"They can't follow us now!" Bart grinned. "Come on; let's book!"

And 'book' they did.

* * *

**Mount Justice**

**March 23, 21:05** EDT

_Recognized: Blue Beetle, B-2-3; Kid Martian, B-2-4; Impulse, B-2-5._

"Haha!" Impulse cheered as Maddi staggered to her feet. "Left them in the dust!"

"Left _who_ in the dust?" Nightwing questioned as he walked over to the three heroes, Artemis right on his heels. "And what happened to Kid Martian? Not to mention, what is that?"

Maddi breathed heavily and said, "In order, Aqualad, Icicle Jr., the Terror Twins and a ninja girl I didn't recognize attacked us while we were in the desert, the ninja girl used some kind of bomb to create a ring of fire around me, and it's the device that they used to track us. Bart made sure they couldn't do it again."

Said speedster grinned from ear-to-ear until Nightwing growled and said, "So you three brought foreign, possibly alien, tech back into the cave?"

"Rookie mistake!" Artemis added

He sighed before adding, "Give it here."

* * *

"If you had another one of them things, then why didn't you just say so in the first place?" Tommy growled.

"It is not the same." Kaldur explained. "This one confirms the first device acted as a Trojan Horse. Impulse brought it into the cave, it remotely hacked and bypassed all security."

Dannie did everything in her power to not tense up in her seat as Kaldur said, "Mount Justice is ours."

While Kaldur and the others snuck through the underwater hangar, Dannie went through the air vents until she made it to the kitchen/living room area.

She snuck carefully out of the vent and cautiously put an inhibitor collar on Wolf.

The next step brought her to the door that led to the Mission Room.

She waited until she was needed.

* * *

When the data's results came up, Nightwing said, "Ugh. I'm an idiot!"

He whipped around escrisma sticks at the ready, Artemis doing the same with her bow.

Unfortunately, Superboy was thrown into the two heroes.

As Blue Beetle flew into the air, he dropped Maddi, who was still struggling to stay on her feet.

Maddi still tried to fight though, and threw a lousy punch at Tuppence Terror, who pinned the weakened Martian down and put an inhibitor collar on Maddi's neck.

When Nightwing and Artemis finally got out from under Superboy, Artemis was knocked down by a kick to face as an inhibitor collar was thrown onto her neck. Nightwing didn't know who his attacker was until she was right on top of him... literally.

Seeing Dannie, now dubbed Huntress was a relief, although it was strange when he felt the familiar tugging at the back of his mind that only he had ever known. It was his fiance's telepathy. He knew how Dannie's telepathy worked. Because her telepathy came from being half ghost, her telepathy could only be heard by other ghosts, or people who had witnessed death.

_'I'm really sorry about this Wonder Bread.'_ she told him.

_'Don't worry about it, but I thought that magic inhibited your ghost powers?'_ he replied.

_'For some reason, magic doesn't affect my telepathy. It's the one power that I can still use.'_ Dannie explained.

With that their conversation ended as she slapped an inhibitor collar around his neck.

Dick smirked at her.

"Sorry. No superpowers for your collar to turn off." he informed her.

Dannie feigned a look of shock before Nightwing used the temporary 'distraction' to move his legs around her neck and force her to the ground.

As Nightwing stood up, he felt electricity surge throughout his body as Huntress used a remote control to activate the shocks in his collar, forcing him on his knees.

_'I always knew that you could get me on my knees if you really wanted to.' _Dick joked.

_'I can't really say anything to that, other than that I wish it was under better circumstances.'_ the halfa replied. _'I hate seeing you in pain, and it hurts me even more to know that I'm causing it.'_

_'Don't worry about me; you know that I've had worse.'_ Nightwing reassured her.

"Stand down!" Aqualad shouted as he entered the room.

Huntress's head snapped up to look at her 'boss' as she let go of the button. Nightwing had felt enough jolts that he wouldn't be moving until Aqualad and the others were aboard the Manta flyer.

"This battle is over!" Aqualad informed Blue Beetle.

"I don't think so! Traitor!" Blue shouted as he turned his hands into sonic cannons.

"Then rethink." Kaldur replied coldly.

He set down the bag he was carrying and set it down, opening it to reveal what it was.

"This is the same type of bomb that obliterated Melina Island. I am holding down the dead-man switch. If my thumb comes off this button for any reason, Mount Justice falls."

After what seemed to be an argument with himself, Blue Beetle came down and said, "We're standing down."

Tommy clasped an inhibitor collar around the Hispanic teen's neck as a smirk spread across his face.

"Wise choice." Aqualad told Blue, standing back up.

As Junior slid down an ice slide, he said, in a very sarcastic tone, "I'm fine by the way."

"Good." Kaldur told him. "Escort Beetle and the others to the flyer."

"What about these three?" Dannie asked, concerned for the lives of her best friends and fiance.

"As hostages here, they have value." Kaldur stated. "But Nightwing and Artemis are ordinary humans. Superboy, a human/Kryptonian hybrid clone. Neither category is of any interest to our partner."

Dannie stepped away as Nightwing finally got to his feet. He was too weak to fight right now, but he could still make threats.

"Aqualad! You'll regret this!" he shouted.

Kaldur walked up to his 'former friend' and punched him in the gut, secretly passing on a flash-drive.

As Kaldur walked away, he said, "I believe I have outgrown the name Aqualad, or anything resembling regret. I will leave the bomb with you, as a souvenir. Oh. And the dead-man switch has a five mile range. Do _not_ pursue."

* * *

Kid Martian slowly came out of unconsciousness to hear the cave's attackers arguing among themselves.

"Can't believe we didn't end Superboy when we had the chance." Tommy Terror said angrily.

"Boss-fish still has a soft spot for his old _team_." Icicle Jr. growled.

Kaldur turned to Huntress. "Do it."

* * *

Dannie removed her cowl-like mask before she said, "Are you sure?"

He looked away from her concerned face and said, "Do it."

Sighing, she pushed the button, sending one last telepathic message to Dick.

_'Be safe my love.'_

Kid Martian started sobbing the moment the mountain started to blow up, and Dannie felt so much regret welling up inside of her.

The Martian girl's home had been destroyed, and the halfa had caused it.

* * *

**Washington DC**

**March 24, 03:12 EDT**

_Recognized: Kid Flash, B-0-3._

"What, happened?" Wally ground out.

Artemis was thrilled to see Wally, even though she could see the super-nova sized amount of anger on his face.

Dick set down his cup of hot chocolate and said, "It was necessary."

"It better have been. Spill." the retired speedster told his friend.

"Aqualad needed a way to help us rescue Lagoon Boy. He had already injected a microscopic tag into La'gaan's bloodstream, and he used the raid on the cave to pass on essential Intel: a flash-drive with, among other things, tracking software that can locate the tag."

"Like that's all he did." Wally growled.

"Wally, he had to make it look good! He put inhibitor collars on us but he knew we'd get them off!" Dick explained.

"He took _three more_ hostages; members of _your_ team!" Wally retorted. Though his feelings were still mixed about Bart, the kid was family. And as far as Maddi went, she was Miss Martian's sister and a good friend of his.

"And we'll rescue them when we rescue Lagoon Boy!" Dick retaliated.

The redhead grabbed his friend by the uniform and said, "Dick, he blew up the cave! You guys almost died!"

"No," Dick told his friend, removing the speester's hands as he slowly lost his patience, "it's all on the flash-drive. He _knew_ I'd have to pursue to make it look legit, and that's exactly what happened. He gave us time to get out. We just... we got caught in the debris field from the explosion."

"Do you even hear yourself?" Wally asked. "What if even _one_ of you got left behind? Huh? Why take that risk? Why go to such extremes?"

"The drive explains that too." Dick replied, having a hard time keeping his patience. "He- he needed to cement his position with the Light, and the Light's partner."

"Wasn't that why he 'murdered' Dannie?" Wally growled.

"I guess it didn't convince everyone." Nightwing sighed.

"You guess?!" KF demanded.

"The cave is- was just a place! Worth sacrificing if it helps us stop the invasion! Look, I'm sorry you lost all your souvenirs!" Dick told him.

"You think I care about that junk?!" Wally asked incredulously as he shoved Dick into a chair. "We're worried about Dannie! Terrified for her! And you put her right in his hands."

"Come on Wally," Dick tried to reason, "This is Kaldur we're talking about. Our _friend_."

"Yeah, Kaldur; our friend, who, in the space of a few months, lost the _love of his life_ and found out that _Black Manta_ is his _father_. Isn't it possible that Aqualad might _actually_ be a traitor? A _triple_ agent? He's supposed to be playing them, but are you absolutely certain that he isn't playing you?" Wally questioned.

At this point, Dick had lost his patience. He punched the speedster, knocking him to the ground before he said, "You have no idea what I'm going through! You think that I'm not worried about Dannie?! Think again! You want the full truth?! Here it is! Dannie volunteered to go undercover so that Artemis wouldn't have to! If Dannie hadn't gone, Artemis would've! You don't understand Wally! She's all I've got left! She thought I'd be able to handle it better than you because I'd be getting the most information, but she was wrong, because I'm taking it _harder_! If I lose her, I'll have lost everyone! And you have the nerve to think that I'm not worried?!" Dick ranted.

After he'd gotten that out of his system, he went through the zeta tube back to Bludhaven, leaving behind a dumbfounded Wally and Artemis.

* * *

**Gotham City**

**March 24 9:30**

Tim was not in a good mood after what Dick had told him, and the training dummies at the Batcave proved it. Not only had the cave been completely and utterly destroyed, but Maddi was taken as well. Aqualad had kidnapped his green angel.

As Tim destroyed the final training dummy, Alfred came in with a bottle of water, stopping the training exercise.

"Master Tim, you need to take a break. Exhausting yourself will not save the girl, and it will not be good for your health either." The old butler said wisely.

"I can't help but feel responsible Alfie. I should've been able to do something." Tim confessed, his guilt pouring out. He started chugging his water bottle down as Alfred sat down to offer some words of wisdom... or maybe words of comfort. Tim could never be sure when it came to Alfred.

"Master Tim, there is nothing you could have done for her. The best thing that you can do now is aid in her search instead of exhausting yourself in training." Alfred told the boy.

Tim paused for a moment before he smiled, though it was weakly.

"Thanks Alfred; that was exactly what I needed to hear. You're exactly right."

* * *

**And that's a wrap! I know that Dick probably seems a little OOCish, but it is his fiance undercover instead of Artemis, so he's not having an easy time with this, and Wally's hissy-fit didn't help.**

**Please read and review!**

**Signing off,**

**-MckennaTennyson-Harper12**


	11. Before the Dawn

**FanaticalFanatic; Maddi may have powers, but she is (quote from the Reach) an ordinary Martian, just like La'gaan is an ordinary Atlantean. This is why the Reach took her; to see if they could find any hidden powers like they did with the humans that were snatched up.**

**SnowWolf22; I know, I'm trying not to do that, but it's hard because I don't have any of the episodes of Young Justice: Invasion, so I have to use any and all references that I can find. I did, however, manage to find this episode online, so hopefully I won't have copied anything by the end. I also like the fact that Dannie is undercover, because it gave her a reason to be hesitant in blowing up the cave; she didn't want Dick to get hurt. I thought that Alfred knocking some sense into Tim would really help with my plot line, so I'm glad I did that. I really hope that I got his character right... Anyways, the reason that I did the whole thing where they said 'i love you' so soon was because I wanted their first kiss on the lips to take forever. And yes, I do like third person a lot better, at least for this story.**

**Once again, I do not own anything. All rights go to their respective owners.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Pacific Ocean**

**March 30, 18:28 HAST**

The only thing that Maddi registered was that she was unconscious.

She knew what had happened last time she was awake; experimentation.

There had been electricity running through her system, causing her pain that was only paralleled by the mental trauma she'd received on Mars, where constant rejection was a normal thing to have happen to her.

Before the experimentation, had been sadness. Sadness for the loss of her home, and for the pain her teammates were now dealing with...

No. They were more than just teammates; they were Maddi's family. Gar might be her brother in blood ever since M'gann gave him a blood transfusion, but the rest of the team were her siblings in fondness of each other, and love. Maddi loved her Mars family, but they were many, many miles away back on Mars. Maddi had found her Earth-Family.

* * *

**Star City**

**March 30, 21:57 PDT**

Tim's hidden blue eyes were scanning the area around him, looking for any signs of Maddi. Alfred had told him to be patient, but it was hard to be patient when his girlfriend had been taken by the guy who killed a founding member of the team.

What if she didn't recognize him? Was she even still alive? _Stop that Tim_. He scolded himself. _You need to focus on the mission right now, even though Maddi might not be alive, or if she is she's probably getting tor- stop that!_

Okay, so he was having a hard time keeping himself under control, but Maddi had been gone for a week now and he was more than ready to get her back.

* * *

Dannie came out from behind several Manta troopers as one of the teens they'd captured said, "Let us go! Now!"

She looked over the teens, and her heart fluttered when she saw Valerie in the mix. Sure, the two had never really gotten along very well, but as Spirit and Red Huntress they were good friends.

Good Godfrey Kal, this was starting to get a little too close to home.

Dannie turned to the troopers and hissed, "Bring out the pods! Now!"

Once the pods were out, she turned away from the teens and said, "Alright, get those pods open. Kaldur'ahm does _not_ tolerate delays."

At first, Huntress thought she had heard something from the large metal crates behind her, but when she looked, she saw nothing, and just passed it off as some very unwhelming nervousness.

* * *

From the crates where they were hiding, after Barbara had kept Tim from getting caught by the Manta troopers, Batgirl hissed, "Tim, the goal is to _not_ get caught."

"I'm sorry Babs, but Maddi has been gone for a week now, and I am _beyond_ ready to get her back." he replied.

"If you get caught, how are you going to help her?" Babs questioned.

"... You're right. Sorry. I'll try to stay focused from now on." he promised her.

"Good, now let's go." she whispered back to him.

When Huntress's back was turned, Tim and Barbara jumped down into the cage.

The teens started gasping in fear until Barbara said, "Sh! We're here to help."

Valerie was indignant as she said, "Why should we trust-"

She was interrupted as Bumblebee flew down and into Tim's jacket pocket.

"Okay, never mind." Val whispered, seemingly annoyed.

"One per pod!" Huntress shouted quietly. "Move!"

One by one, each of the teens was placed in a pod until finally Tim and Barbara had been podded.

When the Manta flyer rose from the ocean, Huntress glanced quickly at the ship before looking back to the troopers.

"Okay. Get em on board, and we _might_ not get into trouble with Kaldur'ahm for being a little late." Huntress said harshly.

Once every single teen was aboard the ship, they took off for their destination, with Nightwing, Wonder Girl, and Miss Martian following behind in the camouflaged Bio-Ship.

"Good." Nightwing stated, still not happy with how he lashed out at Wally. "They're leading us to Lagoon Boy and the others."

"How can you be sure?" Cassie asked.

"Wishful thinking?" he offered as he closed up his holo-glove.

"And... the abductee shipment at the docks. How'd you know about that?" the blonde questioned.

"Aquaman came across the Intel while searching for La'gaan." he lied.

AS they kept going, they finally arrived at an alien looked ship, which the Manta flyer docked at it.

"So this is the Light's partner!" Dick exclaimed. "And that ship shares the same alien design scheme as the bombs that destroyed Melina Island and Mount Justice!"

"Kind of reminds me of... Blue's armor." Wonder Girl put in.

Looking down at a screen, Nightwing said, "Miss M, you're up."

The Martian girl stood up and reduced her cape to nothing more than a hood, shifting gills onto her neck and pulling the hood up.

When Miss Martian neared the ship, she said, _'Alpha squad, I'm heading into the alien ship. Are you aboard?'_

_'Affirmative.'_ Batgirl answered. _'We're in some kind of docking bay. We've got a visual on the new aliens, AKA the Kroloteans' competitor, AKA the Light's partner. And we've got other company. It's Aqualad. If he makes us, we're over.'_

_'Stay whelmed.'_ Nightwing answered. _'He won't be looking for you. Just don't attract any attention.'_

_'I found Gar and Bart.'_ Miss Martian's voice rang out. _'No sign of Jaime, La'gaan, or M'addi.'_

_'We've got eyes on Lagoon Boy and Kid Martian, and _Shimmer?_ Plus four civilians and all of the teens we came with.' _Tim looked happily at the different pods until he found Maddi. She was unconscious, but alive nonetheless. The aliens finished loading the pods and left the room, not even considering that anyone might escape. _'We're unsupervised now, but Blue's still unaccounted for and an escape could trigger a response. Do we wait?'_

_'Negative Alpha.'_ Dick answered. _'Make your move, before you need rescuing too. You too Miss M. Get our boys.'_

If you looked closely in that room, you would've seen a pair of glowing green orbs as the doors on Bart and Gar's pods were destroyed, and the two boys were lifted out.

_'Garfield?'_ M'gann asked, clearly concerned about her brother.

_'I knew you'd come for me.'_ he mumble-thought. _'Are you shorter?'_

_'What? Oh, the pressure from the water outside the ship contracted-'_

_'Thanks for the rescue!' _Bart thanked. _'But now I'm off to find Blue!'_

_'Impulse!'_

* * *

Meanwhile, Huntress was staying in one place, 'hoping' to catch who or what had triggered the alarm.

A trooper slowly came up behind her, and she said to him, "Hold your position trooper!"

He grabbed her arm and threw her across the room, rendering her unconscious.

Some other troopers attempted to attack their rogue, but he quickly defeated them and removed his helmet, revealing that he was actually Superboy.

_'Docking bay secured.' _He reported.

_'About time handsome.'_ Karen chuckled as she flew in with all of the teens, plus Maddi and Lagoon Boy. Maddi was still unconscious(probably because, for some strange reason, her pod had been iced slightly), but Lagoon Boy was carrying her back to the Bio-Ship while Robin and Batgirl fought off the aliens.

Meanwhile, Huntress got up.

She made her way towards the docking bay, but the doors closed themselves behind Black Beetle, so she ran towards the Reach's labs.

* * *

"Uh, listen, Black Beetle!" Cassie shouted, trying to sound tough. "You're totally outnumbered! Open those doors now, and we'll go easy on you!"

"You will go easy on _me_?" the darker version of Blue Beetle began to laugh sinisterly as the spikes on his back grew to a larger size.

"Oh that is not a good sign." Bumblebee muttered, flying above La'gaan and the, still, unconscious Maddi.

* * *

Meanwhile, M'gann was having a brain battle of sorts with Kaldur. She saw his every memory, including the ones of Nightwing putting the magic necklace on Dannie.

"No." she gasped quietly after ruining Kaldur's mind.

Dannie entered the corridor as Huntress and gasped, "Kaldur."

She ran over to him and then looked to M'gann, but for the first time, M'gann saw her as Spirit instead of Huntress.

_'M'gann, what have you done?'_

_'I thought he killed you; that he deserved-'_ Miss Martian couldn't finish her sentence.

Beast Boy started to attack in the form of a tiger, but Dannie threw a smoke bomb down and said, "I'll take mine, you take yours. Count yourself lucky."

Gar shifted back to normal and went over to M'gann as he said, "M'gann, snap out of it. You did good! You took out Aqualad! But the others still need our help."

* * *

Lagoon Boy left Maddi with a civilian as he joined the fight, but it didn't matter much.

Black Beetle threw everyone aside that attacked him and stapled Robin to the wall.

As Batgirl and Wonder Girl continued to fight Black Beetle, Maddi finally woke up. She slowly made her way to Robin, leaning against the wall for support.

When she got to him, she grabbed the staple and shifted its density, depositing Tim to the floor.

He slowly woke up and threw his arms around Maddi, breathing out, _'You're okay.'_

_'I hate to say it, but this has been the worst week of my life.'_ she told him, returning the hug.

_'Let's do what we can to help them out.'_

_'Blue's already distracting Black Beetle. We should help Barbara get the others out of here.'_

He nodded and ran off to help Superboy and Bumblebee as Maddi used her telekinesis to lift Lagoon Boy, Beast Boy, and Miss Martian into the Bio-Ship.

When water started to flood the ship, Impulse said, "I'm going back in for Blue!"

But as he attempted to run back in, a wave of water washed Bart back in, and they were forced to take off.

When they took off, Maddi fell on top of Tim and the 2 heroes blushed.

Tim smiled through the blush and told Maddi, "You okay? I know that they iced the pod you were in a little."

"I'm fine. It can get pretty cold on Mars, especially during- mph!" Maddi was interrupted as Robin pressed his lips to her own.

Of course the one that was most surprised by his actions, was Tim himself.

He'd never pictured himself kissing Maddi, and clearly, she'd never pictured it either. It seemed that they were the only ones who never thought it was possible, because Gar and Impulse were smiling at the fact that Maddi and Robin _finally_ had their first kiss.

When Blue was spotted, Nightwing looked to Lagoon Boy and said, "You're up. Think you can swim?"

Lagoon Boy smirked and said, "What kind of question is that chum? Of course I can."

La'gaan swam out of the Bio-Ship and grabbed the armored teen, bringing him up to the Bio-Ship.

Jaime was promptly plopped into a chair at the back of the ship, and Cassie sat down next to him, waiting for him to wake up.

Suddenly, Jaime shouted, "It's me! It's me!"

Impulse smirked and said, "Course it is."

"Mission accomplished everyone." Nightwing announced. "Well done." In truth, the bird themed hero felt a lot better than a week ago when he lashed out at Wally. He saw how much happier Tim was now that Maddi had been rescued, his little bro had even managed to _kiss_ her, and that made some of his guilt disappear.

At last, Dick didn't feel like he had a knot it his stomach.

"Care to take the controls Miss M?" he asked her.

Miss Martian said nothing and just stared at the ground. What was wrong? M'gann had La'gaan, Garfield, _and_ Maddi back. She should be thrilled, crying out of joy because her little sister was safe.

"I think she's still basking in the glow of victory!" Gar informed Nightwing. "She totally nailed Aqualad! You should've seen it! Well, actually it didn't look like much, but I'm sure it was _very_ cool inside their heads!"

Dick's breath hitched in his throat. Miss Martian. Telepathy. Aqualad nailed. No!

What did Miss M see?

Tim glanced at Maddi and said, "Do you mind if I walk you home later?"

Maddi's face fell and tears started to slowly drip down her face.

"Mads, what's wrong?" Tim asked.

"Mount Justice was my home. Now it's gone." she told him, cuddling into his side.

Tim put a comforting arm around her and said, "I'm sorry. I forgot about that. But... Nightwing has a temporary base of operations set up, and I know that M'gann has been living there, so... do you want me to walk you there?"

Maddi smiled weakly and put her arms around him.

"Sure. I'd like that."

* * *

**Bludhaven**

**March 31, 2:45 EDT**

As Tim and Maddi walked a little bit behind M'gann, they soon arrived at the warehouse that was their temporary base of operations. the younger of the two Martians felt her boyfriend's grip on her hand tighten as she tried to let go and join her sister. Tim had just got Maddi back. He didn't want to let go for fear that she might get taken again if he did.

She flashed a smile for him.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry about me so much. I'm not going anywhere; I promise." she assured him.

He tried to believe her, he really did, but it was hard when he just got her back.

Maddi saw the doubt on Tim's face and said, "I'll make a deal with you. If something happens to me again, I'll take 1 week away from being Kid Martian to be Maddi Morse instead, okay?"

Tim smiled, liking the deal his girlfriend had suggested.

"It's a deal Mads." he promised her.

He pressed a quick kiss to her lips before she joined her sister inside the disgusting warehouse.

Maddi had an area that was not very far from M'gann's, sealed off by curtains. It wasn't very clean, it was cold, and the bed was beyond lumpy, but Maddi didn't complain, because for now, it was home.

* * *

**Bludhaven**

**March 31, 3:00**

Dannie was sneaking around Bludhaven until she finally found Dick. Thankfully, he was alone.

When he was passing an alleyway, she grabbed him, making sure to cover his mouth.

While he struggled she whispered, "Calm down Wonder Bread; it's me. We need to talk, but I needed to get you someplace private. I'm going to let go now, so no shouting."

He nodded his head to the best of his abilities, and Dannie let him go.

"What do we need to talk about that's worth jeopardizing your cover?" Dick asked angrily, although in truth, he was really happy to see her.

"I think my my cover is already jeopardized. I haven't been able to tell Kaldur because he hasn't been alone, and he's never witnessed death, so my telepathy is a no-go. Besides that fact, there's something that you need to know. It's about... It's about Shade. Shade was the other name of my evil future self. She went by Shade, and Sapphire Phantom. I thought you should know." She explained quickly yet quietly.

"Why do you think that your cover is jeopardized?" he asked, worried for Dannie's life.

"It's... It's the way that Deathstroke looks at me; like he knows who I really am." she admitted.

"Feed them a fake secret ID, and I'll create a sob story online for you that involves the League somehow." he told her.

"Let's go with Helena Bertinelli." Dannie replied.

"Fine, I can work with that... Wait a minute, you hate the name Helena!" he realized.

"I know, which is why I'm using it. If I use a name that I like, I might be spotted easier. I have to go now. Bed check is in 10 minutes."

And with that, the halfa left.

* * *

**Yay! All done with this chapter! Happy 4th of July everyone! **

**Believe it or not, this chapter only took me a day to write!**

**Yahoo! Please read and review!**

**Signing off,**

**-MckennaTennyson-Harper12**


	12. Cornered

**Hey I'm back again!**

**SnowWolf22; thanks, that's really, REALLY helpful. And thanks for the complements too.**

**I don't own anything but my OCs. All rights go to their respective owners. Maddi and Dannie/Huntress however are mine.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**TAOS**

**April 1, 17:23 MDT**

Maddi relaxed in her chair, cringing ever-so slightly when Robin broke into her thoughts via the mind-link. She loved Robin, she really did, but his obsessive concern was getting a little annoying. It probably wasn't just that she was getting annoyed with Robin, but she was really tense at the moment. The other part was probably because she was out of uniform. Maddi was wearing a white camisole, lightly faded denim jeans, a purple cardigan, and a pair of sunglasses. She didn't want anyone to recognize her, and sunglasses seemed to work for Robin, so Maddii thought she'd give it a try.

_'Mads, are you sure that you're okay? You haven't really been yourself lately.'_ he questioned.

She sighed verbally, replying, _'Yes, I'm fine. I promise that I would tell you if I wasn't.'_

She tried to not get annoyed as Impulse continuously tapped his hands against his legs, the speed of the tapping getting faster each time.

She was about to tell Bart to stop until Blue pushed his hand firmly down on the speedster's, stopping the obsessive tapping.

As Bart took in the glares of everyone in the room, he smiled sheepishly and said, "Oh. Ah. Sorry."

Maddi began to float in just slightly above her chair, meditating in hopes of calming down.

The peace and quiet didn't last long, as Impulse began to rapidly tap his foot instead.

Maddi tried to ignore the obnoxious noise until one of the teens that had been on the ship with her came out of the room and said, "Black Canary told me to send you in next."

"How did you know she meant me? I'm not exactly a public hero." she asked.

"She said 'Kid Martian' and you're the only Martian that's here. It's simple." he explained rudely.

Maddi suddenly felt really embarrassed. "R- Right."

She floated down to the ground and to her feet as she walked into the small office.

She sat down uncomfortably and gripped her knees tightly.

"Maddi, I'm sure that you'd like to hurry and finish this, so why don't we get started?" Black Canary told the girl.

Maddi nodded weakly, something that didn't go unnoticed by the elder heroine.

"How are feeling?" Black Canary asked her.

"... Vulnerable. I'm always making the team worry about me; putting people I care about into dangerous situations. I can't be trusted to be anyone besides Maddi Morse, or M'addi M'orzz." The Martian girl admitted, changing from green skin to Caucasian.

"You... turned white." Dinah told Maddi.

The girl's brown eyes widened as she stood up and said, "What? No!"

When she saw her hands were light Caucasian, she relaxed. "Oh. You... You meant Caucasian. Yeah, I'm fine being Maddi... But I can't be trusted to be Kid Martian anymore."

"Maddi, let's change the subject. How are your parents handling this?" The sonic screamer questioned.

Maddi tensed up and looked away from the fellow blonde, which is something that Black Canary easily noticed.

"They're not." the Martian girl mumbled.

"Would you like to talk about it?" Dinah asked.

Maddi sighed and looked back up as she recalled the video transmission she had received from her mother and father.

_"M'addi, in light of recent events, your father and I want you to come home. We understand that you've built a life on Earth, but during the earth week that you were gone, we received no transmissions from you, and that worried us, especially when your Uncle J'onn sent us one that said you'd been captured." Her mother stated kindly._

_"You know how we love you and care about you, but M'gann and J'onn will not always be able to protect you. We believe that you will be safer if you come home. We can't stand the idea of losing you M'addi. Please, just think about it." her father added._

"Of course, I immediately sent a reply to tell them that I didn't want to leave, mostly because I don't want to leave Robin, but also because... I'm not really a Green Martian. I'm a White Martian. Back on Mars, the White Minority gets treated as second class by the Green Majority. After becoming friends with so many people here, I don't want to face the rejection again." Maddi explained, tears running down her face.

"I understand. I'll ask your uncle if he can talk to them as soon as I see him, but in the meantime, I need to ask you about the Reach." Dinah said to the younger girl. "And you can't just quit being Kid Martian. It would be like me not speaking or singing, which, believe me, I tried after my first Canary cry nearly deafened my _entire_ first grade class."

Maddi nodded, choosing to ignore the part about staying as Kid Martian. "Fire away."

"Do you have any idea what the Reach wanted from you?" Black Canary asked.

"Not at all. I was unconscious for most of the time that i was abducted." Maddi admitted. "But when I was awake, all I can remember is these... test, that they put us through."

Canary raised an eyebrow out of curiosity. "Can you explain them to me?"

"They were all electrical based. They weren't that bad at first; they started out as small static shocks, but over time, they got worse, up until they felt like lightning strikes." a weak smile graced the younger blonde's lips as she said, "You'd think I would have been able to density shift my way out and help the others, but... the pods that we were in, it was almost like they disabled our powers or something."

"Thank you Maddi. You can go now if you want. On your way out, send in Impulse." Dinah directed.

Maddi nodded, glancing at Black Canary with a smile. "Thank you."

Black Canary raised her eyebrow. "For what?"

"Listening. I feel a lot better now that I've gotten some of the weight off my chest." the Martian admitted.

The fellow blonde nodded, smiling. "I'm always able to help if you or anyone on the team needs someone to talk to. If you want to convince your parents to let you stay on Earth, I suggest that you don't go on missions for a while."

Maddi nodded, changing her skin back to green before walking out of the office. She looked to Impulse. "She wants you to go in next."

Impulse nodded and ran into the office as Maddi left the building completely.

"Kid Martian, where are you going?" Blue Beetle asked.

"To the Hall of Justice. I need to pick up the boxes of what they were able to salvage from the remains of Mount Justice." Maddi explained, continuing her walk as she shifted into her uniform and removed her sunglasses.

When she arrived at the Hall, it was completely destroyed. Well... so much for salvaged items. It wasn't until Maddi saw the Reach 'ambassador' that she felt scared.

This was the leader of the aliens that had abducted her and her family. Maddi yanked her hood up and immediately went into camouflage.

M'gann came up behind her younger sister and said, "Are you okay Maddi?"

"He... he was on the same Reach ship as me and the others. Can we please go back to the warehouse now?" Maddi begged seeking comfort from her sister.

M'gann hugged her sister and looked to Superboy, sharing a short telepathic conversation with the Boy of Steel before looking back to Maddi, who had her arms wrapped firmly around the older Martian. "Connor will take you back to the warehouse while I get whatever I can salvage from the Hall. I'll be back as soon as I can, I promise."

Maddi nodded, separating herself from her sister as she went with Superboy to the SuperCycle.

When the arrived back at the ware house, Connor saw that Maddi had fallen asleep. Albeit reluctantly, he lifted up the Martian girl bridal style and laid her down into her bed, laying down a blanket over the Martian girl and closing the curtains to her and M'gann's area.

When he had gone back to his area, Maddi woke up and shifted her outfit into a pristine white nightgown with pale gray leggings, and went outside, gazing at the stars.

In all honestly, she was pretty homesick, but she would be homesick if she went back to Mars too.

Maddi stared at the stars until a pair of arms grabbed her from behind, pulling her into a gentle hug.

"Hey M'addi. I'm guessing that you're not very tired." M'gann asked as the younger Martian as she turned to hug back.

"Not really. I haven't been able to sleep very much ever since..." Maddi trailed off, hugging Miss Martian tighter as she sought for comfort.

"I know what you mean. I was terrified when I found out that you'd been taken. I'm so relieved that you're safe now." Miss Martian told her little sister.

"Mom and Dad want me to come home. I don't want to leave." Maddi admitted.

M'gann smiled. "I know. I already talked to them, and they've agreed to let you stay."

Kid Martian's head shot up and she smiled. "You did? I mean, they did?"

Miss M nodded and said, "Of course. Now you go head off to bed. I love you."

"I love you too M'gann."

* * *

**Pacific Ocean**

**April 2, 18:30 HAST**

Dannie was wearing her Huntress garb, walking around the Black Manta's ship, when she ran into Deathstroke.

"Huntress," the mercenary stated. "Just the girl I wanted to see."

"And why is that Slade?" she asked.

"Well, you know my name, so why don't I know yours?" he questioned.

"You never asked." she retorted, placing a hand on her hip.

"True. So, what is your name?" Deathstroke asked, crossing his arms.

"It's Helena. Helena Bertinelli." Huntress replied.

"And what's your backstory, considering that you know mine." he requested.

"Pretty _un_typical childhood if you must know. I spent most of my life training to be a hero, but everything changed when I was 14. My parents were killed by the giant plants that attacked when the Injustice League came along. The League had a chance to save them, but they didn't. I was just a lonely mercenary until Kaldur'ahm found me a few months back. He showed me the light, and helped me see the bigger picture. I've been his right hand ever since." she explained, hoping he'd buy it.

Deathstroke uncrossed his arms and said, "Well, it's nice to meet and learn about you Helena."

Dan- Helena, nodded, continuing on to her living quarters.

* * *

**Yes! All done with this chapter!**

**I can't really say that I had an easy time with this chapter(because I didn't), but it was fun to write.**

**Probably going to be easier to write from now on since I already have some plans for future chapters ready, so I hope you like them!**

**Read and review!**

**Signing off,**

**MckennaTennyson-Harper12**


	13. True Colors

**What do we have here? Another update!**

**SnowWolf22; You liked the sibling fluff? I liked the sibling fluff too! (Did I just sound narcissistic?) Ahem. Anyways, I think she's going to be staying at the warehouse on weekdays and with M'gann in their Uncle's apartment on weekends.**

**Guest; Sorry, but my other stories are going to have to wait until Code: Ghost Girl and Kid Martian are completed. Don't hate me! *Hides behind a desk until all the tomatoes have been thrown* ****I'm sorry, but I want to get these out of the way before I do anything else.**

**I don't own anything but my OCs. All rights go to their respective owners.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Bludhaven**

**April 9, 9:02**

_"The question isn't whether our world's finest are the galaxy's most wanted. It's not whether they've been using secret, undercover, covert operatives against targets of their own choosing. No! It's not even whether these interstellar hoodlums have their own Watchtower in orbit over our planet. Noooo. Old G. Gordon proved all that a week ago, didn't he?"_

Maddi had to say, she found G. Gordon Godfrey annoying, and it was pretty hard to get on her nerves. Why couldn't Godfrey see that the heroes, herself included in the mix, were only trying to help? It was almost as if he wanted to point out the flaws of every hero on earth, especially the Justice League.

_"So the question is this; how long are _you_ going to stand for this, and do nothing to check these lawless heroes?! Well, I'll just wait here for you to make up your minds. Take your time; if you're not in a hurry, why should I be?"_

Maddi cringed when a new picture replaced the backround of Godfrey's studio. It was a picture of a Reach ship above a building in New York City.

_"Meanwhile, the Earth's true benefactor's, the Reach, have been working openly and without fanfare, for the betterment of _all_ mankind. Exhibit A: LexCorp Farms, where the Reach has been partnered with known philanthropist, Lex Luthor, to increase food production. Lex Luthor and the Reach are even allowing public tours. Heh. Trust, openness and an end to World Hunger. Now why didn't the Justice League think of that?"_

"Obviously, any partnership with the Reach and Lex Luthor is bad news, so Alpha squad is going undercover to recon LexCorp Farms. Robin, you'll be running Alpha." Nightwing listed off.

Robin uncrossed his arms, seeming surprised. "Me? Run Alpha? Uh, right! Who's on the squad?"

Nightwing's eyes narrowed, and his lips curled ever-so slightly in a smile that was unnoticeable. He remembered back when Dannie had asked that 3 years prior when they all stopped Plasmius from leading a ghost invasion of Earth, right before tossing the fruitloop into a pocket dimension, courtesy of Doctor Fate.

He glanced over everyone in the room and said, "Blue Beetle-" at the mention of his name, Jaime cut in and said, "Whoa, whoa, whoa! I should _not_ be in the field _ese_! What if the Scarab goes all 'Reach apocalypse' on us?"

"Your Scarab has had multiple opportunities to betray us. It hasn't. And right now, it's connection to the Reach may be our best shot at identifying what they're up to." Nightwing elaborated.

Impulse sped in-between the two heroes and said, "Well if Blue's going, I'm going."

A chuckle escaped the former Boy Wonder before he said, "I assumed as much. Kid Martian, you're also on the mission."

Maddi's eyes widened. Last she had heard, her parents had changed their minds and left her decision of staying on Earth to a 'maybe'.

Seeing the look of confusion on Maddi's face, Nightwing added, "M'gann, J'onn and I talked to your parents; they've permanently made up their minds to let you stay on Earth, and on the team."

Maddi had to keep herself from smiling as she nodded her head.

"And last but not least, Arsenal, but you'll have to travel lighter for your first mission. _Nothing_ that won't fit under civilian clothes." Nightwing elaborated "Any questions?"

While Nightwing was still explaining, Roy checked out Maddi.

Her shoulder length blonde hair was in a tight bun on the back of her head, and she was wearing a white t-shirt with a red x encompassing most of her chest, a blue skirt, white gloves, blue boots, and a blue cape with a golden clasp. All in all, Roy thought she looked hot, even though she was green.

The instant he saw her, he knew that he had to make her his.

He knew that this had to be her home, considering that Mount Justice had been destroyed, but still... it was _disgusting_.

And so, he crossed his arms and said, "Just one; why are we meeting in this _dump_?" Seeing the crestfallen look on Maddi's face, he quickly added, "I mean, it's the nicest dump I've ever been to, but still, why are we meeting here?"

"With the cave and the Hall of Justice destroyed, we don't have many other options." Nightwing replied, crossing his arms and narrowing his eyes to slits.

"Except the Watchtower. It's national news now. You can't pretend it doesn't exist." Arsenal snapped back, really annoyed with the man that his clone had befriended.

Meanwhile, Nightwing was getting annoyed with all of the interruptions. He needed to finish creating a life for Helena Bertinelli based on the story that Huntress had given him before Deathstroke could discover she didn't exist.

"Only Justice Leaguers and _senior_ members of the team are authorized for the Watchtower. You don't qualify." he explained as his voice grew dark. Robin knew at that moment that he was thinking about Dannie. His voice only got grim like Batman's when he was thinking about his dead fiance.

Arsenal's eyes narrowed as he said, "Good to know where we stand."

Maddi was starting to get a little nervous about the overwhelming sense of rivalry in the warehouse/warehome. Looking around, she had to admit that Arsenal was right. It _was_ a dump. There were a lot of boys living here, and only _two_ girls, and it was really starting to show.

"Can we go please? The smell of testosterone is getting a little strong in here." She requested.

Nightwing chuckled and said, "Go ahead. Move out Alpha."

As they left the warehouse, Maddi faced Robin and said, "I have to admit, this place definitely _could_ use a woman's touch. It _is_ a bit of a dump."

Robin was about to reply when Arsenal moved in with a sultry grin, putting his arm around the Martian girl. "Don't worry about this old place Green-Cheeks. By the way, you can mess with my mind anytime."

She rolled her eyes lightly and used telekinesis to remove his arm from her shoulders. "I think it's an extreme invasion of privacy to read someone's mind, unless of course they're the bad guys."

Roy smirked and looked at Blue Beetle. "She's playing hard to get. I like that."

"_Hermano_, I suggest that you stop flirting with Robin's girlfriend if you want to live. He's very overprotective of her." Blue suggested, retracting his armor.

"So... you're saying that you don't flirt with her yourself?" the redhead questioned.

"No way _ese_! Not even Impulse is _loco_ enough to do something that stupid! Besides, I don't think Maddi will ever leave Robin, at least not until her dying day. She's too sweet to do something like that." Jaime replied.

Roy watched as Maddi shifted to a Caucasian, with her blonde hair falling out of its intricate style and over her shoulders, her bangs just barely staying out of her eyes. She was now wearing a white camisole, denim jeans that were not unlike the ones Robin had traded his uniform for, black boots that reached her knees, and a red cardigan that was just a shade darker than Robin's uniform. All in all, she looked good.

Roy's fantasies about her were interrupted when she and Robin shared a very brief kiss. He growled. What did she see in that guy?

* * *

**Smallville**

**April 8, 16:38 CDT**

Maddi snuggled a little bit closer to Tim as the tram continued moving. He didn't mind. It might be a mission, but Maddi was still his girlfriend; he was more than happy to help her keep warm.

_"Please remain seated at all times while the tram is in motion."_ The overly peppy tour guide requested.

When the vehicle came to a stop, Tim was the first to jump off, Maddi's hand placed firmly into his grip.

Following behind them came Jaime, Roy, and Bart, making sure to keep up with the rest of the group.

"We've just entered one of our farms' hydroponics domes, where LexCorp and the Reach are growing the food of the future!" the tour guide informed.

An elderly man in front of Tim and Maddi, whom the Martian girl noted had a very kind aura about him, crossed his arms and said, "This could put the rest of Smallville's farmers out of business."

"No, no, no; not at all," the guide assured. "The Reach plan to share their methods with the entire agricultural community."

If the man had any further concerns, he decided to keep them to himself.

"Please, everyone, enjoy your choice of these new, vitamin rich, Reach enhanced produce." The guide encouraged.

Tim quirked his eyebrow, easily noting that Maddi's grip on his hand got tighter when the guide mentioned the Reach. "Genetically enhanced?"

"There's been no tinkering with genes; rest assured," The guide promised. "The Reach have ways of drawing out an organisms full potential!"

Tim released Maddi's hand for a few seconds to place a tomato in a bag, which was promptly put in his jacket pocket.

There was suddenly a loud crunching, and Jaime turned to glare at their resident speedster. "What?" Bart asked innocently. "I'm maintaining cover."

Everyone gave him an exasperated look until Roy elbowed Robin, nodding him towards a series of pipes filled with pink liquid.

"What's in those tubes?" Robin asked the guide.

"Just water, nutrients, and a little Reach slash LexCorp love." she told him, turning back to the rest of the group. "Our next stop is the pluot orchard. That's right; pluots! In April!"

Once she was out of sight, Tim looked back to the others, swiftly grabbing Maddi's hand before Roy could. "Time for a bathroom break."

He started leading the others towards the bathroom, but Bart shrugged and said, "I went before we left."

He was grabbed by the shoulder by Jaime, who looked really annoyed.

Impulse pouted and said, "_Duude_, they don't have pluots in the future."

Once they arrived at the bathrooms, Maddi slipped out of Tim's grip and started heading for the girl's bathroom.

"Where are you going Maddi?" he asked her.

"Um... I'm a girl. Sorry, but I'm not going into a men's bathroom." she apologized, her hand keeping the door partially opened.

Before Time could reply, Roy stepped in and said, "Don't worry; I noticed. Take all the time you need beautiful."

Maddi's cheeks flushed and she rushed into the bathroom.

Tim turned to glare at the redhead. "You're really full of yourself aren't you? Focus on the _mission_ Harper, not _my_ girlfriend."

Roy scoffed. "The only reason she's with you instead of me is because I wasn't on the team sooner. If I'd been here sooner, she'd be _my_ girlfriend."

Tim fumed. He was about to throw a punch when Jaime grabbed his arm. "He isn't worth the trouble _hermano_. Take a deep breath, and calm down."

Tim nodded, going into the bathroom.

Meanwhile, Maddi was staring at herself in the mirror. Her cheeks were still a deep red, and her heart was racing a mile a minute. It wasn't because she was angry or anything, but because she was embarrassed. Why did Arsenal think it was okay to flirt so shamelessly with her? He had to know that she was dating Robin by how she acted at the warehouse. She was perfectly happy with Tim, and she had no thoughts whatsoever of leaving him.

Taking a deep breath to calm herself, Maddi went inside a stall and sat on top of the tank, shifting into her green skin and uniform.

Her eyes glowed white for a few seconds as she created a psychic link.

_'Link established.'_ she told her friends. _'Is everyone online?'_

_'You know it beautiful.' _Arsenal flirted.

_'This is so crash!' _Impulse shouted.

_'Arsenal, lay off my girlfriend!' _Robin growled.

_'_Si_ Maddi Hatti.' _Jaime confirmed.

_'Alright, we'll wait until the farm closes, and then we'll make our move.'_ Robin reported.

Maddi turned to camouflage and began meditating in midair above the toilet.

After half an hour, Impulse called out, _'Can we _please_ start the mission now?'_

_'Fine. Yes. Go.'_ Robin replied, sounding very irritated.

_'You're in the wrong mode.'_ he added a few moments later.

_'Dude, I crash all modes.'_ Impulse told him, not getting the point.

_'Stealth mode _hermano_.' _Blue repaired.

_'Oh, right. Now, where, exactly, did, uh,'_ Impulse questioned. A few moments later, he said, _'Ow. Thanks.'_

_'Kid Martian, can you check to make sure the coast is clear?'_ Robin requested.

_'Sure.' _Maddi replied.

She density shifted out of the bathroom and looked around.

Upon seeing that nobody was there, she called out to the others, _'The coast is clear.'__  
_

A few moments later, the boys were out and they went to the main atrium.

When they were in the middle of the atrium, Robin raised his hand, signalling the others to stop.

He pulled up his glove computer and looked over it, discovering where the security cameras were. He nodded to Arsenal, who shot arrows near the cameras, putting them on a continuous loop. Once that was taken care of, they moved on to a hatch that was nearby. Arsenal popped it open, smirking at Maddi as he gestured towards it. _'Ladies first.'_

Ignoring what he'd said, Robin jumped down first, followed by Maddi, Blue Beetle, Impulse, and finally, Arsenal.

Robin jabbed his thumb behind him, telling his fellow squad members to head in that specific direction.

Once inside the hydroponics lab, they all hid behind the shelves, with Maddi going into camouflage, hood placed above her head.

_'What's she saying?'_ Robin asked Blue, referring to the Reach scientist.

_'Okay, uh, she's warning her technicians to go easy on the additive. Just a sec.'_ Blue replied. His eyes turned orange for a few moments as he scanned the objects in the area, searching for the 'additive'. He then pointed to a bin full of pink pellets and said, _'There; that's your additive.'_

But looking to the left, both Maddi and Blue saw that the Boy Wonder had already disappeared.

_'Hey, where-' 'I'm just getting what we came for Blue; I'll be back in a sec.'_

He suddenly reappeared next to the teens and said, _'Got it. Let's go.'_

Finally making their way back to the main atrium, Robin looked around the corner and said, _'Two guards, one door hack, and we're home free.'_

Robin was about to jump out when Arsenal pulled him back. _'Wait for it.'_

Smoke started spreading through the lab, and the entryway to the lab was blown open, part of a fire starting to seep through, although Maddi was affected the most. She started to fall to the floor until Robin caught her, holding her arm firmly around his neck to support her. _'You blew the lab?! But this was a covert op, and KM's physiology is susceptible to extreme heat! What were you thinking?!'_

_'That I'm not about to let Lex Luthor and his alien space buddies poison the world just because we don't know exactly what poison they're using, plus I enjoy making Lex miserable. As far as Kid Martian goes... oops.'_ Arsenal explained, his smirk not leaving his face.

Robin let out an annoyed groan and said, _'__Take out the guards!'_

Impulse sped off and barreled into the men who were guarding the doors and shouted, _'All clear!'_

Robin handed his girlfriend off to, grudgingly, Arsenal as he started the door hack and said, "You just don't get it, do you? You went off-mission; that was a _huge_ mistake, and look at what you've done to Maddi. She can't even keep the link open."

"Funny," said a deep voice that made Maddi's blood run cold, "I was about to say the same thing."

The heads of everyone but Maddi jerked up, and they all saw the same bad guy; Black Beetle.

As the beetle landed on the ground, Arsenal put Maddi off to the side and started to fight the alien warrior alongside Robin, Blue, and Impulse.

Robin attempted to hit and electrocute the insect themed villain before he was promptly tossed to the side.

Impulse sped in at breakneck pace to attack the warlord, getting several hits in before Black Beetle knocked the boy into a tomato stand.

"I may not move as fast as you _meat_," Black Beetle told the speedster, "But my Scarab processes faster than even you can run, let alone _think_." Beetle went in for the kill, but from the sidelines, Maddi lifted the boy away with her telekinesis as best as she could.

"Now that's not fair." the villain reprimanded.

Then, as Black started heading towards Maddi, Arsenal launched a missile from his bionic arm at the villain's back.

As Black Beetle started going towards the redhead, Impulse began throwing tomatoes.

Black put his arm up to protect his face and said, "Now _that's_ just a waste of good fruit."

"No." Impulse corrected. "That's just a distraction! Ha!"

Arsenal then took the opportunity to attack Black with his laser, which only left damage long enough to make the villain heal himself. "Any more tricks _meat_?"

"Just a few!" Blue shouted, attacking with a plasma cannon.

Black just smiled and said, "Ah. Nothing like a warm plasma bath to calm the nerves... and clean off the tomato stains."

As Black Beetle began to advance, Blue aimed a sonic cannon and attacked, which was intercepted by his evil counterpart's sonic cannon.

"Seriously?" Black Beetle questioned. "The fruit hurt more."

Impulse sped forward after recovering from his shock and started creating a tornado to suck away Black's oxygen.

"Trying to suck away my oxygen?" the evil Beetle guessed. "I hardly touch the stuff."

"Blue, what gives?" Robin asked. "Last time you threw down with this guy, you were hardcore!"

"That wasn't me; Scarab was in control!" Jaime shouted.

"So give it control again!" Arsenal recommended.

"Believe me, I'd like nothing more, but I can't risk that; not with Impulse's prophecy hanging over my head!" the armored boy replied.

It wasn't that long before Black Beetle stapled Impulse to the wall, heading towards the others.

"Your laser!" Robin told Arsenal as he helped support Maddi. "It's the only thing that's done any damage!"

Arsenal didn't waste any time in listening to what Robin said, for once, but it only seemed to make Beetle angry this time.

* * *

**Huntress**

**Atlantic Ocean**

**April 9, 00:05 EDT**

Huntress was sitting in Kaldur's room on the Manta flyer. He didn't acknowledge that the undercover halfa was there. He just laid there in his bed as his 'right hand' watched over him. A creak sounded at the door, and Helena turned to see Deathstroke.

"I thought perhaps you might like a spar; to get your mind off Kaldur'ahm." the mercenary suggested. Helena was hesitant. Out of everyone on the ship, the one person she hadn't expected to gain respect from was Deathstroke, though he allowed her to use his real name; Slade.

Glancing at Kaldur for one last time, she looked back to Slade and said, "Sure. But I will warn you; even though I'll be doing my best to avoid injuring you, in the event we're needed, I won't hold back."

Slade remained stoic as he said, "I wouldn't expect anything less from Kaldur'ahm's hand-selected right hand."

And then the spar got underway, which Huntress easily won. _'Thank you Black Canary.'_ she thought.

* * *

**Kid Martian**

When Arsenal stopped attacking with his laser, Black Beetle simply healed himself and launched a plasma cannon at the teens, which they quickly dodged.

Blue turned his hand into a sword of sorts and began to fight his evil counterpart. "You're just toying with us, aren't you?"

Black Beetle smirked. "What gave me away?"

Blue was quickly tossed against the wall, waking Impulse, who easily noticed Robin placing explosives on the wall next to him.

"Time to go?" The speedster asked.

"Yeah," Robin answered. "Do your thing."

Robin hoisted Maddi's arm over his shoulder and his arm firmly around her back, helping her to walk.

Impulse vibrated himself through the door and disappeared from Maddi's sights until they were outside and he sped over to his teammates. "Did a quick recon. You want our options? Corn field or corn field."

"Corn field." Robin replied, running straight ahead.

Maddi managed to get into the air and fly in camouflage mode, telling her friends, _'I got the link back up; is everyone online?'_

_'Right here little Miss Maddi.'_ Bart reported.

_'I'm here too _hermana_.'_ Jaime replied.

_'You know it beautiful.' _Arsenal flirted.

_'Arsenal, really? Now of all times?' _Robin questioned.

_'I guess that answers my question.'_ Maddi muttered.

"You know you could just fly out of here." Impulse reminded his armored friend.

"And you could run about a thousand miles before Black Beetle could even blink." Jaime replied. "But with Maddi as weak as she is from the fire, I don't think she could really fly any higher than just above us, and I don't think I can carry her and Arsenal. Could you carry Robin?"

"Sorry," Impulse answered. "Fast, not strong."

"Well Alpha never leaves a man behind."

Finally arriving at a clearing, Robin said, _'Double back; maybe we'll lose him.'_

But before they could do anything, Black Beetle appeared.

Blue subconsciously took a step back and into something, which soon appeared as a green version of Blue Beetle.

_'How many colors do these guys come in anyway?'_ Impulse asked in annoyance.

Robin and Arsenal backed into their teammates, forming a circle as Maddi floated above.

_'Form up,'_ Robin instructed. _'If we go down, we go down fighting.'_

_'I'm betting that sounded a lot more inspirational before you thought it.'_ Impulse thought.

Black and Green both formed swords from their hands and began to fight each other, with Green quickly gaining the upper hand.

When Black got up to attack again, Green used what appeared to be telekinesis to launch a large piece of earth at the villain.

"Warrior," Black Beetle began as he tried fighting Green Beetle, "You dare attack me? You Scarab rejects are coming out of the wet-work tonight!"

"Better to be a reject than a slave!" Green Beetle shot back as he quickly regained the upper hand.

_'Uh, this guy? _Not_ in the history books.'_ Impulse reported.

_'Then who is he?'_ Blue asked. _'What is he?'_

Green's body went intangible for a few moments before he shifted his lower body into that of a serpent, wrapping himself around Black Beetle.

_'Density shifting, shapeshifting; all the powers of a Martian except-'_

A slight ringing sounded in Maddi's head before she heard, _'Heroes of earth, I tapped into your psychic link so that our attacks may be better coordinated.'_

_'Telepathy.'_ Robin finished. _'That clinches it. Guys, this is the Blue, er, Green Beetle of Mars.'_

_'So another alien?'_ Arsenal questioned. _'Do we leave them to fight it out?'_

Maddi lightly glared at Arsenal and said, _'I'm not leaving a fellow Martian behind.'_

Before they could decide anything, Black plasma blasted Green into a section of the corn field, which also created a ring of fire around the armored Martian.

_'Move in. Blue, frontal assault; keep Black busy. Impulse, put out the fire. Arsenal, use your laser on that plasma cannon; I want it out of commission.'_ Robin helped Maddi to sit down and said, _'Stay down; I don't want you getting hurt.'_

The Martian girl pouted. _'But I can help!'_

_'No! There's nothing you can do until the fire gets put out Maddi! I don't want you to get hurt!'_ He replied.

She sighed and turned to camouflage. _'Okay.'_

Maddi didn't like to admit it, but he was right.

As Blue Beetle attacked Black with staples, Impulse ran over to where the fire was and ran in circles to create a vortex that relinquished the fire.

Maddi then flew over to the other Martian and asked him, _'Are you okay?'_

_'I am fine M'addi. We should help your friends.'_ he told her.

Something clicked in the Martian girl before she said, _'Dad?'_

_'Yes. Let's go assist your friends.'_ he told her.

She nodded and helped her fellow squad members to the area they were in.

As Black Beetle finished healing, Arsenal said, _'I'd hoped that would've had a more lasting effect.'_

_'Your methods are crude,'_ Maddi's father told them. _'But you have the right idea. Beetle of earth, fire your sonic cannon at 27 angstroms precisely.'_

_'Uh,'_ Blue replied, unsure of himself, _'My Scarab's telling me that tactic will be ineffectual. That's a quote by the way.'_

_'For one Scarab, the tactic _would_ be_ ineffectual,' The older Martian agreed,_ 'but tonight, it is not alone. 27 angstroms; now!'_

Blue fired his cannon first, to which Black said, "Ha! Tickles!"

But when Green fired his, the villain cried out in pain before falling to the ground, unconscious.

_'My Scarab says he won't be unconscious for long.'_ Blue reported.

Green nodded his head and said, _'That is true.'_

_'Then what do we do now?'_ Impulse questioned.

_'Now,'_ the older Martian's eyes glowed a dull orange, _'We run!'_

While Blue carried Impulse through the air, Maddi levitated Robin as her father gathered Arsenal, flying off into the horizon.

_'Dude, what are you doing?'_ Impulse asked. _'Wherever we're going, I can totally get there first. Uh, where are we going?'_

Later that night, at the Kent farm, Nightwing and Superboy met with Alpha squad to review what had happened on the mission.

"Thanks for letting us use your barn Mr. Kent. Until we check out this... _Green _Beetle, we can't afford to bring him to our HQ." Nightwing explained. "We've lost too many of those already."

"Well, he's not the oddest thing we've had in this barn, and I'll take any excuse to see one of my boys." Mr. Kent assured the black and blue clad hero.

"My name, is B'arzz M'orzz, and obviously, I am of Mars, as well as M'addi's father." Maddi's father told the heroes.

"Obviously," Robin replied, "But it's the Beetle thing that's got us wondering, how are you connected to the Reach?"

B'arzz's head turned towards Blue as he said, "I imagine my story is not dissimilar to yours. On Mars, I am what you would call an... _Archaeologist._ Two of your earth years ago, I stumbled upon a Scarab, which attached itself to my person."

"Yeah," Blue scoffed, "That last part sounds familiar."

"From the Scarab, I learned of the Reach, and their plan for the galaxy. Millennia ago, they sent out one Scarab to every planet sporting primitive life." Green explained. "The Scarab bonds with and takes full control over its native host, giving the Reach and advanced operative for their inevitable invasion."

"But my Scarab malfunctioned," Blue stepped in. "And didn't take full control. _That's_ why the Reach want to reboot it, by killing me."

"So, did your Scarab malfunction too?" Arsenal asked.

"No," Green Beetle answered, "But it was not prepared for the Martian physiology, which allowed _me_ to take control of the Scarab, instead of the other way around."

"Still doesn't explain how you wound up here." Nightwing replied, crossing his arms.

"For decades, the one you call 'Martian Manhunter' has sent communications from your world to ours; television signals. They are _quite_ entertaining." B'arzz informed them.

"All Martians love television." Robin informed Arsenal.

"Indeed." Green agreed. "But when it became clear that the Reach were on earth, I believed my assistance here would be required."

"The Justice League will need to confirm your story," Nightwing started.

"But for now, thanks." Robin finished.

A pained hiss graced Maddi's ears, and she looked to Arsenal to see him failing to patch up a fair sized burn on his arm.

The Martian girl frowned and made her way over to the boy. "Would you like some help treating that burn?"

He frowned at her and said, "Thanks, but I can handle it."

"You didn't even put burn cream on it; it won't heal as fast if you don't." Maddi told him.

"I don't need it." he retorted. Looking at the size of the third-degree burn on Arsenal's arm, she frowned.

"Arsenal, I just don't want you to lose your other arm." She told him. "If you don't to lose your reputation, it can stay between us."

He smirked. "Alright, fine."

Maddi carefully applied the cream with her telekinesis and wrapped an ace bandage around the redhead's arm tightly, but not too tight.

"This doesn't go any further than the two of us, right?" Arsenal asked her as she went to join her father.

She turned back to him and said, "No, it doesn't; I promise."

He nodded. "Good."

* * *

***Gasp* What's this that I have so evilly created? A Maddi x Robin x Arsenal love triangle?**

**Oh no, what have I done?! Anyways, thanks for all the reviews and support; it means a lot to me.**

**Please continue to read and review.**

**Signing off,**

**-MckennaTennyson-Harper**


	14. The Fix

**Here is the next chapter!**

**Sorry that I haven't been the best updater with this, but I've been trying to get Code: Ghost Girl; squared away too, so yeah.**

**Black target; I've set this up in a slight AU where Green is Maddi and Megan's dad. As for how he's Green while Maddi and Megan are White, their mother is White and their dad is Green.**

**I don't own anything except for my OCs; all rights go to their respective owners.**

* * *

**Huntress**

**Atlantic Ocean**

**April 9, 01:16 EDT**

Dan- Helena was lying down on her bed in her quarters. Thanks to the glamour charm, nobody ever recognized her, but she was always hesitant to remove her mask anyways.

_'How did it all go so wrong?'_ she wondered. _'Id say I have nobody to blame but myself, but it's getting hard to tell who _myself_ is.'_

She got up and looked in the mirror, pulling her cowl down. She fingered her necklace. _'Thanks to this glamour charm, the whole world thinks I'm Huntress, AKA Helena Bertinelli; professional assassin, and trusted member of Black Manta's organization with a personal vendetta against the Justice League.'_

She glanced into the mirror and saw her usual short, windswept black hair, her cerulean blue eyes, and her fair skin. _'The only problem is that I'm one of the few people the charm doesn't affect; the only thing it does to me is disable my powers. When I look in the mirror, it's the only reminder I have that I'm still Dannie Fenton. _

_'Why did I decide to do this? Dick and I, we had things going good. Yeah, he didn't want to give up being Nightwing, but things were slow enough in Amity Park that I could leave the job of being a hero to Danielle and just be... _normal_, but when Dick needed someone to go undercover, I couldn't convince him to let me go fast enough.'_

Huntress punched the mirror and broke it mere moments before the intercom announced, _"Huntress, report to Kalur'ahm's quarters at once."_

The halfa pulled her cowl back on and made her way to Kaldur's room, where she was greeted by Black Manta, and an eerily smiling Psimon.

"Yes boss?" she asked.

"This is Psimon." Manta introduced. "He is here to psychically repair the mind of my son."

"He can do that?" Huntress questioned, though she already knew the answer.

"Indeed my dear." Psimon replied. "I'll dig right in and root about, piecing together his entire mental life together. By the time I'm done, I'll know Kaldur'ahm better than he know himself."

"Perfect," Huntress told them, but she was really thinking, _'If you call perfect Psimon discovering that me and Kaldur are really spies for the team and the Justice League.'_ "But you've forgotten something."

Manta quirked his brow. "What have we forgotten Huntress?"

"What if Miss Martian left some sort of mental virus that prevents anyone but her from repairing his mind?" she questioned. By the looks on the two villains' faces, they hadn't thought about that.

"What do _you_ suggest then?" Manta asked. "As Kaldur'ahm's right hand, you must have an idea."

"My idea is that we kidnap Miss Martian or her sister, Kid Martian, and have one of them repair the damage." the halfa suggested "From what I've seen, Miss Martian wouldn't have left a virus without making sure that it couldn't hurt her sister."

_'Sister... Jazz.'_

"Very well, but she is dangerous, and I'm sure that her sister is just as hazardous; Kaldur would never forgive me if I sent you alone."

"I'll take a squadron of troopers."

"No. You'll take Deathstroke. I've seen that you two have come to trust each other, even sharing details about your pasts. Your bond would make things far easier."

"If you say so boss."

_'Perfect. Just perfect.'_

* * *

**Kid Martian**

**TAOS**

**April 9, 00:20 MDT**

"I'm not very comfortable with this Dad." M'Gann told Green Beetle. "Delving into your mind, i-it's an... _intrusion_."

"You have my permission M'Gann." He promised. "We must be able to trust each other, your friends and I."

B'arzz's face curled into a very creepy looking smile, and M'Gann gasped as Maddi sighed, rubbing her temple.

"Does my smile displease?" he asked. "Is this not how humans convey friendship, and put each other at ease?"

"There has to be another way." Superboy growled.

"Look, I'm not sure what the Martian educate is here, but Green Beetle is right; we need to confirm that he is who he says he is: hers and Kid Martian's father. Miss M is our only real option with Dannie... gone." Nightwing explained.

"Go for it angelfish." La'Gaan told his girlfriend. "Reading your dad will be a piece of crabcake."

"Please," Green pleaded. "Proceed with the mind-link. I trust you M'Gann."

M'Gann took a deep breath before her eyes turned a dull glowing green.

After a few moments, Megan turned around and said, "Green Beetle is on our side."

Maddi linked her mind to Superboy's and said, _'I'm going to head home to Uncle J'onn's apartment. I'm getting tired.'_

The Boy of Steel looked to the youngest Martian and said, _'Go ahead, but remember; you promised Robin that you'd let him walk you home.'_

Maddi nodded and took her boyfriend's hand.

Robin silently asked her if she was ready to go, and she nodded her head as they headed for the zeta tube.

**Chicago**

**April 9, 6:00 CDT**

_Recognized: Robin, B-2-1; Kid Martian, B-2-4._

Maddi was heading home to her Uncle's apartment. She'd made the decision to stay with M'Gann at their Uncle J'Onn's apartment during weekends, and to stay in the warehouse during weekdays. She wanted to be able to see her sister more than for just missions, so this was the best option.

"So, are you excited about your dad?" Robin asked, trying to make conversation.

"Not really." Maddi answered truthfully.

"Why not?" he asked.

"I feel like he doesn't trust me; that he went behind my back, and even though he _is_ here to help with the Reach, it was just an excuse to check up on me. Does that make any sense?" She questioned.

"It makes a lot of sense. You didn't know, and I get that it hurts that he doesn't seem to trust your decisions. I understand; Batman does it to me all the time. He checks up on me whenever he can get the chance to." he replied. "But that's what parents do; they're supposed to worry about us."

Maddi smiled. She was about to reply when she heard, "Well isn't this awkward?"

Both of the heroes whipped their heads in the direction of the voice to see Huntress and Deathstroke.

"We hate to interrupt such special inter-species romance, but we have pressing business with the Martian." Deathstroke told them.

Robin stepped protectively in front of Maddi and said, "Not going to happen Slade."

Almost immediately after that sentence had been finished, Maddi and Robin were separated from one another, and Huntress had her pinned down. "Read my mind; I'm offering you specific thoughts."

Out of pure curiosity, Maddi listened and read the assassin's mind, gasping when she had finished.

_'Dannie? You're alive?'_

_'Yeah Maddi, I'm alive, and I'm here to kidnap you.'_

_'What? Why?'_

_'I need your help to fix Kaldur's mind, but Deathstroke can't suspect I'm on your side, and neither can Robin. I need you to make this abduction look good. Can you do that?'_

Maddi nodded and density shifted through the car that Huntress had her backed against, escaping until she was near a pile of cars.

Huntress continuously shot arrow from her crossbow as Maddi used telekinesis to deflect and destroy them before finally going on offense and throwing cars with telekinesis.

_'Well it doesn't have to look _that_ good.'_ Dannie informed her.

Dannie herself just barely noticed it when Robin said, "Robin to team; Kid Martian and I are under attack at the Chicago zeta tube. Requesting back up."

Robin was promptly thrown into a car before Deathstroke said, "You see, calling for help like that just pushes up the timetable. Now I can't savor the battle."

Maddi continued 'fighting' Huntress until she heard Robin get thrown into a large group of refrigerators.

She looked towards him and shouted, "Robin!"

She was quickly tossed to the ground, and when Dannie went in for another attack, she lifted the halfa into the air with telekinesis.

Dannie, well prepared for something like this, threw some of the same bombs she'd used in El Paso a few weeks prior at Maddi's feet, and when they had ignited a ring of fire around the Martian girl, Deathstroke placed an inhibitor collar around her neck.

The collar shocked her unconscious, and Huntress threw Maddi over her shoulder, entering their nearby Manta Flyer.

Suddenly, the Chicago zeta lit up with energy as it called out, _Recognized: Miss Martian, B-0-5; Superboy, B-0-4; Nightwing, B-0-1; Artemis; B-0-8. Authorized: Dani Fenton, A-0-6._

Nightwing ran out of the zeta first and looked over the area until he spotted Robin, running over to help his little brother, with help from Artemis and Danielle.

M'Gann looked over the area before her heart sank as she said, "I don't see M'addi, and she's not in my telepathic range."

"She's gone." Robin muttered subconsciously. "Already got taken."

Miss M took in the Boy Wonder's words before she began to sob.

Meanwhile, Maddi slowly woke up to see Dannie, garbed as Huntress, Black Manta, and Kaldur.

"Welcome aboard, _Martian_." Manta greeted. "Let me make your situation perfectly clear; you are here to psychically repair the damage your sister has done to my son's mind. This inhibitor collar negates all your Martian abilities. In a moment, we will selectively reinstate your telepathic powers, but before we do that, let me warn you; Deathstroke is watching you at all times from a safe distance, beyond the range of your psychic power. If he perceives even a hint of trouble, he will press a button, which will activate a substantial explosive charge in your collar, so try not to lose your head."

Manta looked to the security camera in the room and said, "Deathstroke, activate her telepathy."

A single light on the collar turned off before Manta began to leave. "Save my son, or die."

And with that, he was gone.

"You heard the man; get to it!" Huntress directed.

_'Dannie, what should I do?'_ Maddi asked.

_'Fix Kaldur, duh.'_ the halfa replied. _'We'll worry about the rest later.'_

_'I'm not worried about the rest, but honestly, I don't know if I can fix Kaldur or not.'_ the Martian admitted. _'Breaking a mind is easy, but fixing one... it might not be possible. M'gann can't do that, and I'm nowhere near close to her level. I might just make things worse. Just my _prescence_ could be perceived as a threat.'_

Dannie glanced into the mirror for a moment before she said, _'Then take me with you; he won't perceive me as a threat. I can help.'_

_'Maybe, or maybe I'd lose you inside his mind.'_

_'We don't have many other options, and the clock is ticking.'_

_'Yeah, I guess you're right.'_

Maddi's eyes glowed a dull green as she entered Kaldur's mind with Dannie in tow.

When she opened her mind, she was inside a water filled city of ruins.

She turned around at the sound of someone gasping for air to see Dannie, looking like her ghost half, grip her throat tightly.

Maddi swam over to the halfa and removed her hands. "Dannie! Dannie! Snap out of it! This isn't real! If you let the illusions here hurt you, they could do your mind real damage; _real_, _permanent_ damage!"

Dannie coughed for a few seconds and said, "R-Right, this is all in my head. Well... Kaldur's head. Kaldur's very screwed up head. Care to explain the water and stuff?"

"Everyone perceives their Psyche in a different way, and this how Aqualad perceives his; Atlantis... in ruins. I don't even know where to start." Maddi explained.

Both of the girls were suddenly blasted by magic, and they both looked up to see a very angry Aquagirl.

"Tula!" Dannie shouted.

The Atlantean girl ignored them and used her sorcery to launch ice at the heroes.

* * *

**Dani**

"For Batman's sake, let go of me!" Robin shouted as he tried to vacate the hospital bed with a broken leg.

Dani just frowned and continued to help her dad, Artemis, Miss Martian, and Superboy hold the red clad boy down.

"I have to save Maddi!" he growled, still trying to get up.

"Robin, calm down! There's nothing you can do for her in your condition. As Agent A would say, putting your health at risk won't save the girl!" Nightwing attempted to reason with his brother.

"Then why isn't Superboy out there?" M'Gann asked. "I know that you hate me Connor, but do you hate me enough to let Maddi stay abducted?"

"You have no idea how I feel about your sister!" Connor growled.

"Enough!" Nightwing shouted. He looked to the archer and said, "Take Superboy, and Miss Martian out of here. Tell them."

Artemis's eyes widened, but she nodded and led the Kryptonian and the Martian out of the hospital room.

Once they were gone, he said, "I'm not supposed to tell you guys, to tell anyone, but Aquald isn't a traitor."

Robin eased up and Dani relinquished her grip on him.

"What are you talking about Dick?" Robin asked. "He _murdered_ your fiance."

"No, he didn't." Nightwing admitted. "Aqualad has been on a deep cover mission for months, infiltrating Black Manta's troops, the Light, and the Reach. We faked Dannie's death. She's alive. In fact, Dannie _is_ Huntress. If she kidnapped Kid Martian, there must be a reason."

"Why am I only hearing this now?" Dani asked, her eyes about to burst with tears. "I _mourned_ my mom. Son of a biscuit eater, I wanted to rip Kaldur limb from limb; you should've told me!"

"No." Robin told the girl. "Nightwing is our leader, and we put our trust in him."

Artemis came in and said, "As soon as you're done, we need to talk privately."

Dani stormed out as she said, "You all lied to me!"

Artemis said, "I take it things didn't go well on your end?"

"Not even close; Danielle hates me now." Nightwing said. "Anyways, what did you want to talk about?"

"Kid Martian. It turns out that because M'Gann believe Dannie was dead when she encountered Kaldur on the Reach ship, she fried his brain. We think that's why Dannie grabbed her; to fix Kal's broken mind." Artemis explained.

"Well that's just downright lousy." Robin deadpanned.

"Why exactly would that be bad?" Nightwing questioned.

"Maddi doesn't know how to do that, and Manta just might kill her _and_ kill Dannie, when she breaks her cover trying to save her, and we'll have lost all three because you thought it was a bad idea to share." The anger and pain in Robin's voice was all too obvious.

When the archer and former Boy Wonder left the room, they found Dani sobbing into Connor's chest, arms firmly cemented around the clone's neck.

"I'll never forgive you." Dani whimpered to Nightwing.

His heart dropped. The little girl had become his anchor to sanity with Dannie gone. Without her... Dick didn't know how he was going to survive.

* * *

**Dannie and Maddi**

"Not real!" Dannie shouted before the ice could hit her. "Not real, not real!"

Because she truly believe the ice wasn't real, it passed right through her, and barreled into M'addi.

Dannie swam over to the girl and tried to help, but Maddi's subconscious wasn't making the distinction that it wasn't real.

"Tula stop!" Dannie shouted. "We're here, both of us, to help Kaldur!"

As another blast went through the halfa, she said, "What am I doing? You're not real either."

She swam away and to the only thing inside of Kaldur's mind that was still standing to see the Atlantean boy sitting on a stone bench, wearing his Aqualad uniform.

"Kaldur!" Sh shouted, but when the boy turned around, he had no face.

He began speaking in Atlantean before saying, "What is left of Kaldur'ahm?"

Then he began to speak in Atlantean again. "I knew I should've payed more attention in my Freshman Atlantean class. Kaldur, listen to me; It's Dannie. Kid Martian and I are here to make you better."

He said more things in Atlantean before adding, "I am alone."

"No, you're not alone Kal!" Dannie shouted. A large blue water vortex opened up behind him, and Dannie grabbed Kaldur with one hand while keeping a firm grip on the bench with her other.

"We can fix this all together Kaldur! You're not alone! We can fix this, the three of us! Oh, what's the word? _Symbiose_! Together! Help us save you! _Symbiose_!" The vortex disappeared, and Kaldur had regained his face.

Dannie grabbed Kaldur by the waist and led him to Maddi as she said, "Go ahead, finish me. I deserve it for making my family and friends worry."

"No!" Dannie shouted. She swam through the illusion of Tula, destroying it.

She helped Kaldur stand near the Martian girl and helped Kid Martian off the ground. "If you want to stop making people worry about you, fine, but not unless you're willing to prove that they don't need to worry about you. Fix Kaldur. He's ready to be fixed."

Maddi took Kaldur's hand and said, "I'm so sorry about what M'Gann did to you, but I want to help you now."

"Help?" Kaldur questioned. "No. Ruins. All ruins."

"It doesn't have to be ruins though. We fix this; all of it. Together. Uh... _Symbiose_." Maddi smiled weakly.

Dannie facepalmed. Of course Maddi would've paid more attention in the Freshman Atlantean class.

Maddi led Kaldur across the stone and helped him to repair a stone soldier, showing him what they could do if they worked together.

Manta grabbed Dannie's shoulder though, snapping her out of the illusion. She gasped.

"Huntress! What's wrong?" he asked.

"Uh nothing. You just startled me. I was daydreaming, about my parents. Feels like we've been here for hours." Huntress admitted.

"You... have. Six hours. I came to check on your progress." he told her.

"We've only just begun." Maddi reported. "This could take days, weeks even. Repairing a mind is difficult, even for M'gann or my uncle, and I'm nowhere near close to their level. This'll take a while."

"You'd better not be stalling Martian." Manta threatened.

"Father." Kaldur said. "Father."

"My son, I am here." Manta stated, sitting at his son's side. Kaldur looked to Maddi, who said, "He's not all back yet, not really."

"No," Manta agreed. "But I see that you are making progress. Keep it up, and you'll live. Helena," Huntress flinched at being called by her 'real' name, "a word."

The halfa followed her 'boss' out of the room and looked to Manta after closing the door.

"The Witch's sister is being more cooperative than I imagined." Manta mused.

"Meaning that you're having second thoughts about killing her?" Huntress assumed.

"She is safe until she finishes restoring my son's mind." Manta replied. "Then, she dies. I will bring the Martian Witch pain."

"Perfect." the assassin smiled, but as soon as Manta was gone, it turned into a frown as she thought, _'Perfect. Just perfect.'_

Dannie went into the room and reported, _'Manta says that he's going to kill you once you've fixed Kaldur. You need to stall until then.'_

_'She already is.'_ said Kaldur's voice inside Dannie's mind.

_'But I thought she said-'_

_'Kaldur told me tell him that. I wouldn't have know how to stall otherwise.'_

_'Okay, so now what?'_

_'We bide our time until we can find a way to save Kid Martian's life. Until then, we must all put up the illusion that I am not well yet.'_

Huntress curtly nodded, sneaking off the Manta flyer to the mainland.

She went to Bludhaven and wrote down two notes; one for Nightwing, and one for Dani.

She just hoped that they would actually read them.

* * *

**Dani**

**Bludhaven,**

**April 10, 12:30 EDT**

When Nightwing walked in, Dani turned her back to him.

She was still angry about keeping it a secret that her mother was alive, and she wasn't ready to forgive her father figure yet.

"I just thought you'd like to know that-"

"So now that I know my mom is alive, you finally decide to trust me?"

"It was her decision that you wouldn't know she was undercover. She didn't want you to worry. I would've told you if Dannie didn't want it to be kept a secret from you." Nightwing promised. "And I thought you'd like to know that she snuck away from Black Manta and left a note for each of us. I already read mine, and I wanted to give you some time to cool down before I gave you yours. Here it is."

He handed her a green envelope with her name on it, which she ripped open and started reading.

**_My dearest Danielle,_**

**_I know that by now, Nightwing has told you that I'm not really gone, and that I'm undercover with Kaldur as Huntress. You won't see me as myself because I'm wearing a glamour charm; a physio-morphic spell from Zatanna. To anyone besides Nightwing, Kaldur, Artemis, and myself, I'm Huntress, AKA Helena Bertinelli; professional assassin and trusted member of Black Manta's organization. I'm sorry that I made Dick keep this secret from you, but I didn't want you to worry about me._**

**_Don't be angry with Nightwing for keeping this secret Baby Girl. It was my choice to go undercover. Remember that he's hurting because I'm undercover too. Just know that no matter where I am, or what I'm forced to do, I will always love you Danielle. Never change into something you're not._**

**_Love,_**

**_Panjo.(1)_**

Dani was crying when she finished the letter. She wasn't angry anymore. She felt guilty. She had been so wrapped up in herself that she'd forgotten about Dick.

She set the letter down on her bed, jumping up to give Nightwing a hug.

"I'm sorry." she whispered. "I'm so sorry. I love you..._ patro._**(2)**"

Nightwing stiffened for a moment before he softened and hugged the little girl back. "I love you too _filino._"**(3)**

* * *

_**Nightwing's letter**_

_**Dear Dick,**_

_**I love you, and you know that, but you need to tell Danielle my reasons for wanting to stay dead to Danielle before you lose her. She needs a father, and I'm glad that you've been that for her, but since I'm positive she knows I'm alive by the time you read this, you need to tell her why I wanted it kept a secret from her.**_

_**I don't want you two to lose each other.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Spirito.**_** (4)**

* * *

**Alright, this chapter is done! I know that not a lot of this makes sense, but oh well; it's for the plot line. BTW, the language that Dannie signed the letters in and Dani and Dick used was Esperanto.**

**(1)** **Mommy**

**(2) Father**

**(3) Daughter**

**(4) Spirit**

**Please read and review!**

**Signing off,**

**-MckennaTennyson-Harper12**


	15. War

**Hey guys! I'm back again!**

**YJWritingMadness; Spirit is my OC from my YJ season 1 story: Code: Ghost Girl. Her real name is Dannie Fenton.**

**Kara; I'm glad you like it!**

**Jenna; I would be happy to make more after I'm done with the episodes! I love writing this, and I don't think I want to finish it because I love it so much.**

**Guest; In my opinion, it's because Black Manta wants to hurt Miss Martian, and he knows he can do that by kidnapping Maddi instead of M'gann.**

**Casey; I'm glad you like it so much(FYI, I plan to make a sequel!) Thank you for the support!**

**I don't own anything except my OCs. All rights got to their respective owners.**

* * *

**Dani/Nightlight**

**TAOS**

**May 23, 20:30 MDT**

"Thank you for coming." Green Beetle said to the heroes. "My Scarab has accessed the Reach's database for intelligence on the approaching threat. It is called the War World; a massive artificial satellite slightly smaller than Earth's moon. It is a mobile 'doomsday weapon', created millennia ago by a now understandably extinct alien race. It is self-powering, and self-sustaining, thanks to an endless supply of worker drones providing repair, and battle drones providing security. The War World was reactivated by a crystal key, long thought lost, yet somehow, the War World's current commander found it. That commander, Mongol, now sits at the War World's helm, which receives and transmits his every thought, allowing to control all of the War World's functions; trajectory, weapons and drones, without moving a muscle."

"Who is this 'Mongol'?" Captain Atom asked. Dani nodded her head. She was wondering the same thing.

"Long ago, he was the sole dictator of his home planet, but he was ousted by another tyrant, and is determined to reclaim his throne." Green answered.

"So what does that have to do with us?"Nightwing asked.

"Mongol has determined that the surest way to take back his throne, is to first conquer the entire galaxy." Green replied. His voice sounded somber, and Dani knew at that moment that he was missing Maddi. "One can only assume that he know views Earth as a threat to that plan, and so he comes, with literally enough fire power to destroy your world."

_'And if he destroys the earth, he'll destroy the Ghost Zone too!'_ Dani thought.

"I have to get to Amity Park." she informed everyone. Nightwing looked down to the girl.

"Dani, why now?"

"The last time that something like this happened, ghost attacks in Amity became a lot more frequent. I'm not abandoning them while they need me." She said, shifting to her ghost form. "This Phantom has to get back to the most Haunted Place on Earth before someone gets hurt."

"Be careful Danielle." the elder hero told his daughter.

She gave him a hug. "I will dad, I promise. Besides, Ember and Fright Knight will be there to help. I'll be back as soon as I've calmed everyone down, and rallied the troops. If diplomacy fails, we'll need all the help we can get."

Nightwing nodded, looking to the zeta tube as it lit up with harmless zeta radiation and said, _Recognized: Nightlight, B-2-8._

He followed Captain Atom to the Watchtower, where they met up with Aquaman.

"Attention War World," the Captain said. "This is Captain Atom of the Justice League, representing the planet earth. We wish to open negotiations."

"But I am uninterested in negotiations." boomed Mongol's voice. "The Earth under the Reach's thumb is too dangerous for my long-term plans. It must be destroyed, and frankly, if you understood what you were in for with the Reach, you'd thank me for putting you out of your collective misery, now."

Nightwing watched as the War World started to launch a laser of some sort at the earth, but was deflected by Doctor Fate's shield and into the War World. The War World attempted to launch an attack at Fate, but Rocket's force-field protected him as he kept open a portal that many heroes came out of, and the shield up.

Nightwing narrowed his eyes and touched his com link. "Nightlight, do you have those reinforcements?"

_"I sure do! I'm sending you a telepathic image right now."_

A few seconds later, Dick saw a few ghosts ready to fight, including Ember, Fright Knight, Desiree, Skulker, Spectra, Box Ghost, Wulf, and Frostbite.

"Wow, you work fast. Get into the Bio-Ship and go go with the team." Dick ordered.

_"We're already on our way in the Specter Speeder."_

"Isn't that a little cramped?"

_"Are you kidding? Compared to the Fenton Thermos, it's the Tahj Mahal in here!"_

"Okay, but hurry to catch up with the team; they'll need your help. I'm trusting you to put the ghosts in the squads you think they'll do best in."

_"Gotcha!"_

Dani was soon with the team, separating each ghost to a different squad.

Alpha squad, consisting of Superboy, Arsenal, Wolf, and Wonder Girl would have Skulker and Fright Knight.

Beta squad, consisting of Blue Beetle, Impulse, and Beast Boy, would have Desiree and Spectra.

Gamma, consisting of Bumblebee, Sphere, and Guardian, would have Dani, Frostbite, and Box Ghost.

Delta would consist of Batgirl, Robin(who was steering the Bio-Ship),Wulf and Ember, who would help to destroy the outer weapons.

"Gamma squad is en route to disable the War World's power core." Bumblebee reported. "No power, and the threat ends."

_"Delta squad is in position to provide cover fire."_ Batgirl reported.

After a little flying towards the power core, the drones started firing, and Dani heard in her com, _"Beta to Watchtower; we've been spotted."_

"Fine with me," Mal replied. "I _like_ the attention. At least a giant alien death moon notices when I'm around!"

"Was that a slam at me?" Bee asked. "In the middle of a mission?"

"Woman, when are you _not_ in the middle of a mission?" Mal retorted.

"Mal! Fight now, flirt later!" Dani shouted as she blasted a drone that was attacking Frostbite.

Continuing further down, Dani and the rest of Gamma squad jumped onto a platform that led to the power core.

"SuperCycle's got our backs!" Mal shouted. "Love a lady I can _count on_!"

"Alright," Bee said, "I get it; I'm a bad girlfriend, now quit pouting."

"Who's pouting?" Mal asked. "I'm not pouting! Let's just blow this place and go!"

"We can't just blow this place and go!" Bee retorted. "It would destroy all of War World and take half of Earth with it! We need to shut the core down."

"Well thanks for explaining that to your _idiot_ boyfriend! Look, just make with the science and get it done!" Mal replied, seemingly angry.

"Mal she never said you were... Ugh! Never mind! Fight the bad guys now, and your girlfriend later!" Dani shouted into Mal's ear.

The halfa turned to her ghostly allies. "Boxy, can you conjure up a box to put the crystal key in when we meet up with the other squads? And Frostbite, could you provide back-up for Sphere?"

Both of the ghosts nodded and went to do their jobs as Dani turned to glare at Guardian. "I get that you don't like how busy she is all the time, but she's allowed to have a life outside of you! Get over it!"

_"Entering power core now."_ Bee's voice rang out in the com links.

"Good luck beautiful." Mal said, looking longingly at the core.

Several drones began to attack Gamma squad, managing to get past Sphere, and Dani warmed up her ice powers.** (AN: Oxymoron!)**

She froze as many drones as possible and allowed Mal to take care of the other ones.

_"There are too many failsafes written into the core."_ Bee informed. _"The power keeps rerouting."_

"Well then reroute it somewhere useful!" Mal said in exasperation.

Bee paused before she said, _"Mal, I mean, Guardian, you're a genius!"_

Soon after that was said, the drones stopped fighting and just fell to the ground, useless.

Dani and Gamma squad met with the others in the hangar and saw Barbara and Robin exit the Bio-Ship, with Robin leaning on a single crutch for balance. He seemed somewhat happy for the first time since discovering why Maddi had been taken.

"Babs!" Dani shouted, running up to the redheaded woman.

She hugged the woman and said, "Gamma squad rules!"

Robin smirked, then frowned as he remembered that Maddi had been there when La'gaan said that.

Mal looked to Karen and said, "Hey, I know we all did our part, but really _you_ saved the day; you and that big, beautiful brain of yours."

"Thanks, but it was your idea." Karen reminded him.

"I wouldn't call it an idea." Mal admitted.

Dani smirked. "He's right; it was more like a desperate cry for help."

Karen glared at the halfa, who shrugged her shoulders.

"Mal, you know I couldn't have done it without you." Karen assured her boyfriend.

"No," Mel replied. "That's not true. You would've found a way. Karen, you were destined for great things, and, I haven't wanted to admit it, to admit you've just... _outgrown_ me, but, we can't hold on to high school forever, and, I really am so proud of you."

"You know something?" Karen questioned. "You are an idiot, but I'm an idiot too. I've been taking you for granted, when the thing is, knowing you're there for me, makes all the difference."

"Oh for crying out loud!" Dani shouted. "I'm not like Bart and Gar; I can't just wait for my two best friends to kiss, so kiss already!"

Mal and Karen laughed for a few seconds before kissing, calming Dani's nerves.

"Wow," Arsenal called out from where he was helping to drag Mongol. "What do I have to do to get _that_ reward?"

Dani smiled and sauntered over to the older boy, kissing his cheek.

He paused before gaining a flirty smile. "It's a start."

"Well, the gang's all here." Blue said before smacking Impulse over the head with the crystal key.

"Blue, what are you doing?" Superboy asked.

The armored teen didn't answer and simply charged at the clone, proceeding to put Mongol on top of his girlfriend and restrain her arms.

"Dani," Arsenal shouted, "get out of here!"

The halfa was conflicted. She wanted to stay and help her friends, but she was scared too.

"Go!" Arsenal shouted, pushing her into the Bio-Ship. He then closed the hangar and proceeded to launch the Bio-Ship. Dani, easily remembering the lessons on flying the alien ship that she'd received from Nightwing, flew to the Watchtower in tears. The first boy she'd ever really liked, and he was about to die.

Her heart was broken.

* * *

**I lied. There isn't a Maddi x Robin x Arsenal love triangle. *hides in the basement.***

**I'm sorry, but I had to see what the reaction to a Maddi x Robin x Arsenal love triangle would be.**

**I really liked the idea of pairing Dani and Arsenal, just because I think Dannie and Dick being overprotective parents would be funny.**

**As for this, I'm really not sure how I did with it, so let me know if I got anyone's personality wrong.**

**Please read and review; I'll do a happy dance if I get 50 reviews, and if I get close, I'll probably start singing Almost There from Disney's The Princess and the Frog.**

**Signing off,**

**-MckennaTennyson-Harper12**


	16. Complications

**Here's my newest chapter!**

**FYI, I've made this so that Sportsmaster is Dannie's uncle on her mother's side of the family, so there is a reason for him and Cheshire to get revenge on Aqualad and Black Manta. Please, nobody hate me!**

**Anyways, I don't own anything except for my OCs. All rights go to their respective owners.**

* * *

**Kid Martian and Huntress**

**Atlantic Ocean**

**May 27, 01:00 EDT**

"He's still not himself." Dannie reported, looking to the camera.

_'Then again,'_ she thought, _'Who is?'_

_'So what's our next move?'_ Maddi asked, pretending to feel Kaldur's forehead.

_'With that inhibitor collar disaling your shape-shifiting _and_ telekinetic abilities?'_ Dannie questioned. _'Not sure.'_

_'I guess we're lucky Deathstroke hasn't pressed a button to block my psychic powers too.'_ Maddi replied, looking down.

_'Or pressed another button to blow you head off with the explosives built into the collar.'_ Dannie retorted.

_'It doesn't really matter.'_ Maddi mumbled. _'We all know that Manta plans to kill me as soon as he sees that Kaldur is better.'_

_'Which is why he must not learn I am already cured,'_ Kaldur put in, _'Until we devise a way to save M'addi's life.'_

_'Yeah,'_ Dannie chimed in, _'but the question is how long can we keep stalling?'_

The door creaked, and Dannie and Maddi looked over to see Black Manta entering the room.

"My patience has run out, _Martian_." He informed the blonde. "You have 24 hours. Finish curing my son, or die."

Maddi's face fell once Manta was gone. _'I guess that answers your question; I'm doomed either way.'_

An idea was quickly drawn up, and Dannie said, _'So we're all in agreement then?'_

_'No, we're not.'_ Maddi fretted. _'I don't want either of you risking exposure for me.'_

_'So instead you expect us to sit back and watch you die?'_ Kaldur questioned.

Before the blonde could reply, Dannie looked to the camera and said, "Slade. I've been on duty for twelve hours straight. I need to stretch my legs, and I _need_ coffee."

_"Understood."_ Deathstroke said through the intercom.

Dannie stepped out of the room and looked to the nearest Manta trooper. "Take over; I'll be back in five."

She stepped towards the lounge area and looked in at a trooper.

"Fresh pot." He offered.

"In a minute; I need to stretch my legs first." Huntress told him.

The trooper shrugged and proceeded to pour a cup for himself.

* * *

**Kid Martian**

_'This shouldn't take long; you'll be reunited with Robin and M'gann soon.'_ Kaldur assured.

_'Yeah, assuming she isn't caught.'_ Maddi worried.

The vent cover slammed out and onto the head of the trooper that was guarding the room, and then Cheshire made her entrance, quickly knocking the trooper unconscious.

"This is for Daniella." The assassin said harshly, throwing a sai at Kaldur's chest.

Maddi panicked and grabbed her chair, using it to deflect the sword as she shouted, "No!"

"You protect the man who murdered your first friend from earth?" Cheshire accused.

Maddi's eyes glowed green for a moment as she linked her mind to Cheshire's. _'Cheshire, stop. You don't understand.'_

But then the third light on Maddi's collar lit up, disabling her telepathy.

"No, not now." Maddi mumbled.

"What?!" the assasin demanded. "What don't I understand?!"

The alarm started going off and Maddi grew worried.

_'Dannie, please, hurry.'_ she thought desperately.

* * *

**Huntress**

Dannie casually walked past the flurry of Manta troopers, towards her destination, thinking, _'Maddi, what's going on? Maddi!'_

She ran into the communications area and looked to the troopers that were there. "I'll coordinate from here; you go protect Kaldur'ahm."

Once the two troopers were gone, Dannie began searching the room for the collar controls.

* * *

**Kid Martian**

"Looks like someone already got to Aqualad; in fact, it looks like that someone was either you or your sister, which makes you defending him even more inexplicable, and me killing him a lot less amusing. But then again, I'm not here for the giggles." Cheshire explained.

A small group of troopers busted through the door and started to shoot the assassin, but she dodged every attack and knocked them out of the room, using her sword to lock the door closed.

Maddi jumped the Vietnamese woman, who promptly threw the Martian off and flipped her against the wall.

"Inhibitor collar." Cheshire mused. "So no Martian powers. Pity."

* * *

**Huntress**

_"Deathstroke to Huntress; The assassin Cheshire has locked herself inside Kaldur'ahm's cabin. The Martian's attempting to save him; she knows if her patient dies, we have no reason to keep her alive, but you'd better get back there now."_

"On my way." Dannie reported.

_'Jade, now is the worst possible time you could've picked to try and avenge my so-called 'death'!'_ the halfa thought furiously. _'Wait. Jade has killed before, meaning that she's seen death, so my telepathy would work on her!'_

Dannie focused and broke into Jade's thoughts just long enough to shout the assassin's name. _'JADE!'_

It was all she needed to stop her cousin from doing something she'd later regret.

* * *

**Kid Martian**

Maddi grabbed one of the unconscious trooper's gun from the ground, but Cheshire gripped the girl and attempted to stop her from attacking.

Maddi looked from the gun to the camera and started firing, until one of the blasts hit the security camera.

Maddi dropped the gun and said, "Okay, now we can talk-"

But Cheshire knocked the girl down, causing Maddi to fade in and out of consciousness.

"Cheshire, stop!" Aqualad shouted, getting out of bed. "All is not what it seems."

"So it would appear Mr. Fakes-a-mental-condition." Cheshire retorted. "That's fine. Killing you will be so much more satisfying now."

"Wait. You seek my death because of your cousin, but Dannie is alive. In fact, she is aboard this vessel." Aqualad told her.

"Dannie?" Cheshire questioned. "Is alive?"

The assassin lowered her claws before coming up and pinning the Atlantean, sai against his throat.

"You didn't really think I'd buy that, did you?" Cheshire hissed. "You betrayed your friends, murdered my cousin. Perhaps when I cut you open, I'll find you truly _are_ heartless."

Cheshire paused for a moment as she heard an all too familiar voice break into her thoughts. _'JADE!'_

She stopped. Her cousin's voice had been haunting her for quite some time now.

* * *

**Huntress**

Dannie continued her search until she found the collar controls and shut it down.

_'Maddi, the collar's deactivated. You should have all of your powers back. Maddi? Maddi!'_

Huntress dodged a laser from Manta's helmet when she entered a new hallway to see Black Manta and Vlad fighting each other.

_'Great, just great.'_ She thought bitterly.

"Huntress!" Manta shouted. "To my side!"

"Yes boss!" Dannie replied.

She began fighting her uncle, using every tactic she could think of to fight him off.

"Take him!" Manta ordered. "I'm saving my son!"

"You won't get away that easily!" fruitloop shouted.

Dannie did everything she could to fight the halfa without her powers, but all her attacks were in vain as he soon had her on the ground.

"You're playing for the wrong team hunter-girl." he told her. "Game over."

* * *

**Kid Martian**

Maddi woke with a headache, and when she saw Cheshire about to kill Aqualad, she density shifted out of the collar and linked her mind to Cheshire's, Vlad's, Kaldur's, and Dannie's, saying, _'Enough!'_

She brought them all into Dannie's mind, and Dannie woke inside her mind to see the bedroom she'd shared with Jade whenever her cousin came to visit Fenton Works.

She woke up with a gasp and got off the bed carefully to see Maddi float down, eyes glowing green.

"How dare you." Cheshire accused. "What gives you the right to invade my mind and steal this memory from our childhood?"

"It's not your memory Jade." Huntress informed the assassin as she walked closer. "It's mine."

When Maddi looked to Kaldur's right hand, she nodded, and the Martian girl revealed everyone's true appearance, removing Cheshire's mask, turning Vlad human, putting Kaldur in his Aqualad uniform, and Dannie into her human appearance(Wearing a black t-shirt, a dark blue jacket, jeans, and black sneakers).

"I'm alive." Dannie told them. "I'm here."

"Look." Maddi said strongly. She began to show a slideshow of Dannie's memories, starting with the night she'd 'died'.

"Aqualad did not kill Spirit. She only pretended to be dead so she could become Huntress, and join Aqualad's deep cover mission to infiltrate the Light, and the Reach." Maddi elucidated.

"You're alive." Cheshire breathed, stepping towards her cousin.

Dannie smiled. "I'm alive." She agreed, pulling Jade into a hug. "So you don't need to take vengeance on Kaldur."

"I guess I don't." the assassin admitted. "You _so_ dodged a bullet fish boy."

"We appreciate the cooperation." Kaldur told her.

"Are you serious?" Vlad questioned. "It's some sort of Martian illusion; Daniella is still dead, and I still have my rep to preserve."

"Vladimir Jonathan Masters." Dannie stated.

He turned to her.

"What?"

"Vladimir Jonathan Masters. That's your real name. If I wasn't the love of your life's daughter, how would I know that?" she asked.

"The Martian could've easily planted that from my mind to yours." he retorted.

"Forget him." Jade said in exasperation. "He's hopeless, and still as big of a fruitloop as ever."

Dannie looked to M'addi. "Release us. I'll convince him."

"Yeah, good luck with that." Plasmius scoffed.

When they'd been released from Dannie's mind, Vlad went in for the kill, but Dannie rolled out of the way. She knocked him slightly off balance and used his weight against him to judo flip her father's college friend.

"Hey." he mused. "I taught you that."

"Uh, duh fruitloop." she deadpanned.

She helped him up as he said, "So you and Aqualad _are_ playing the Light for chumps. Ha! I can live with that little tiger."

Hearing a large group of footsteps, Dannie said, "Good, because I need a favor."

And it went into action as Dannie pretended to get taken down by Plasmius, who then made a quick exit.

* * *

**Kid Martian**

Maddi used her telekinesis to back Manta and Cheshire to the wall.

She flew towards Cheshire and said telepathically, _'I understand that we'll probably never be friends-' 'You can leave out the probably.' 'but since we both want to keep your cousin safe-' 'We play it out. You start.'_

"Well Cheshire," Maddi stated, "I don't normally condone the behavior of assassins, but given how Manta's treated me for the past few few weeks-" "The enemy of your enemy is your friend?" Jade assumed.

"Exactly." The blonde replied. She released the assassin and added, "Make your escape. I'll buy all the time you need."

"It's not really that simple blondie. I still want Aqualad _and_ Manta dead." Cheshire growled.

"Leave it to me." Maddi said menacingly.

"Never took you for the revenge type." Cheshire mused.

"I've been dreaming up my revenge for _weeks_." Maddi retorted.

Once Cheshire had left the room, Maddi floated to Manta and said, "So who's first? You, or your degenerate son?"

Maddi was knocked away by Kaldur, who then fell to the ground.

Maddi density shifted out of the ship and formed gills on her neck, reducing her cape to a hood and forming her legs into a mermaid tail, pulling her hair into a short cut style that was identical to her sister's.

* * *

Dannie came to her senses and raced towards the air lock bay to see Cheshire charging towards Deathstroke, who had a firm hold on Plasmius.

She pinned her cousin down and said, "I've got Cheshire."

No sooner had that been said than Jade had pinned her cousin to the floor.

"Okay, so I know that fruitloop was only here to protect his rep, but you risked everything to avenge _me_." Dannie mused quietly. "That's so sweet."

"Let's not get teary-eyed; I was just mad because you weren't around to babysit Lian." Cheshire retorted.

And without further ado, the assassin knocked her cousin unconscious.

When Dannie woke, she was in her bed, with Icicle Jr. at her side. "Are you alright babe?" he asked her.

"I'm fine Cam." she replied, getting out of bed to discover she wasn't in costume, but still wearing her necklace.

"You had some bruised ribs that needed to be bandaged, so I removed your uniform, and I left your necklace on. I remembered that you said it was all you had left of your parents." he explained.

"Thanks Cam, I appreciate it." she told him.

He stood up and went to leave, stopping in the doorway. "They're beautiful." he said.

Dannie raised her brow. "What's beautiful?" She asked.

"Your eyes." Before the halfa could question him any further, his lips were upon hers. Once he separated from her, Dannie's gaze turned cold.

"_Never_, do that again. And from now on, I don't want you to use my real name. From now on, the only name I want to hear you call me is Huntress." She growled.

Junior's face fell, but he nodded and left the cabin, closing the door behind him.

Dannie' gaze melted and she slid down her door before reaching her cabin's floor. _'Dick is going to kill me slowly and painfully!'_

* * *

**That's a wrap on this chapter! Here we go!**

**I know that Junior kissing Dannie like that was pretty uncalled for, but I needed a reason for Dannie to feel guiltier than she already does.**

**Gotta go now!**

**Signing off,**

**-MckennaTennyson-Harper12**


End file.
